Viaje al año 1976
by blackie-girls
Summary: capitulo 15: Lluvia y frío. La necesidad de decir la verdad y ocultar su identidad se juntan. Incluso estando el en pasado Harry tiene que esconder su verdad,¿Se animará a cambiar las cosas y salvar a sus padres, o se lo impedirán?Se avecinan cambios par.
1. una pelea y algo más

Viaje al año 1976

**Una pelea y algo más**

Era de noche y la oscuridad cubría el valle de Gogric. No se veía ni una sola estrella, cada una de ellas parecía esconderse de lo que sucedía debajo de las negras nubes. Sus habitantes corrían e intentaban escapar de las maldiciones que aquellos encapuchados lanzaban para todos lados, aunque atacan con una eficiencia terrible, la gente caía herida y muerta a sus pies.

Harry Potter se encontraba escondido detrás de la columna de una gran casa. La columna se deshacía poco a poco por los hechizos de todos los colores que intentaban alcanzar a aquel muchacho que se escondía detrás de ella. Los hechizos de Harry, normalmente efectivos, no tocaban a nadie, y parecían esquivar a todos aquellos mortífagos que se movían con tanta facilidad en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entonces vio un destello plateado que resaltaba entre la oscuridad que reinaba el campo de batalla. Peter Pettigrew también lo reconoció a él, y su cara de cobardía fue reemplazada por una que intentaba imitar el valor y la venganza. Harry se sintió paralizado, ¿sería así como iba a acabar todo? ¿Iba a ser Peter Pettigrew quien provocara el fin de su vida también? El hombre estiró el brazo con la varita apuntando al pecho de Harry. Aquello que tanto llevaba evitando toda la noche estaba a punto de suceder: la maldición asesina salió de la varita y de repente una mano tiró de él

-¡Harry! – lo seguía sacudiendo – Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ron preocupado. Su amigo pelirrojo lo miraba con ojos asustados y grandes, mostrándole que le había hecho pasar miedo.

Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban sentados cada uno en su cama. Ron se había arrodillado al lado de la cama de harry, su mano seguía en el hombro de su amigo y su cara de preocupación no había variado en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quieren que llame a Mcgonagall? – Preguntó Neville levantándose de su cama – Es un minuto, quizás sea importante…

Desde que había empezado el curso, Harry había estado teniendo pasadillas casi todos los días. Aquella situación ya la habían vivido unas cuantas noches: Harry tenía pesadillas terribles, en las que empezaba a hablar o incluso a gritar, y su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente al intentar salir de aquella situación.

-No te preocupes Neville –le contestó Harry intentando tranquilizarlo– Fue una pesadilla normal y corriente, no es nada importante… - Neville no modificó su expresión, pero sus hombros se elevaron y volvió a su cama arrastrando los pies.

-Menos mal que nos despertaste – Opinó Dean -Nos vamos a perder el desayuno, y yo si no desayuno no vivo… - bromeó mientras corría a encender la luz, lastimándole los ojos a todos los presentes.

Esperó a que Nevlle y Seamus se terminaran de vestir, apurándolos con amenazas de todo tipo sobre lo que pasaría si se perdía el desayuno, y salieron los tres de la habitación.

Cuando cerraron la puerta Ron, Ron levantó sus rodillas del suelo y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Le preguntó, algo más tranquilo ya, que había soñado.

-Nada, Ron no te preocupes - Harry le quitó importancia, en realidad no habría sido tan terrible, se había enfrentado a esa situación ya unas cuantas veces.

- ¿pero que soñaste? – insistió el pelirrojo, ya que no le creía que sus sueño no hubiera sido tan terrible como para gritar de esa forma.

-no sé, no me acuerdo bien. Estaba en una ciudad, y había un montón de mortífagos atacando. La gente corría y gritaba… pero nadie lanzaba hechizos ni nada, estaba yo y vi a Peter Pettigrew que me lanzaba la maldición asesina y ahí me despertaste – explicó a la carrerilla. Ron entrecerró los ojos confundidos, pero Harry volvió a insistir que no era nada, así que se relajó.

Después de que le narrara la pesadilla, se vistieron y bajaron a la sala común. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de la sala común, que estaba vacía. Todos los alumnos debían estar ya dirigiéndose pesadamente a sus aulas.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a transformaciones – le dijo Ron dándole un manotazo en el hombro, mientras caminaban para salir de la sala. El retrato se cerró detrás de ellos - ¿Hermione estará en el comedor?

Harry afirmó lentamente – Supongo que nos estará esperando todavía

El techo del gran comedor estaba despejado. Eran los últimos días de verano, y ellos estaban aprovechando al máximo las tardes, las pasaban recorriendo los jardines, descansando debajo de algún árbol o visitando a Hagrid. Aunque los deberes que les mandaban habían aumentado considerablemente comparado con los años anteriores, ron y Harry no se preocupaban mucho. Hermione se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca y la sala común haciendo los deberes, que, siempre de alguna manera ingeniosa, Harry y Ron lograban copiar.

Hermione estaba sentada al final de la mesa, terminando de desayunar sola. Los vio y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

-ya es tarde, no tienen tiempo para desayunar, y además no vamos a llegar a clase a tiempo- dijo lentamente – ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

-Porque Harry tuvo una pes...

- Por nada, nos quedamos dormidos, nada más – Harry lo interrumpió. No quería contarle ahora lo de la pasadilla, además no tenía importancia.

Cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones casi todos estaban sentados. Entraron y la profesora entró detrás de ellos y cerró la puerta.

- Quiero que me entreguen las redacciones que mandé ayer - dijo mientras que se paseaba entre los bancos recogiendo las redacciones.

Paró al lado de Neville. – longbotton , la redacción era de 30 centímetros, no de 20 – Neville balbuceó una excusa que casi no se escuchó – para mañana quiero que la termine, ¿entendido?- le devolvió su redacción y se sentó en su escritorio.

Al finalizar la clase Harry y Ron habían perdido 20 puntos por estar hablando, pero Hermione recuperó 15 rápidamente, porque fue la única que pudo transformar un almohadón un en ratón.

Fueron los primeros en llegar a pociones. El profesor Slughorn estaba muy ocupado removiendo unas pociones, así que no notó que ellos habían entrado. Les pareció que tarareaba canciones mientras se creía solo, y hacía movimientos acompasados con el ritmo.

Buenos días, profesor – dijo Hermione para llamarle la atención. Se sentía ligeramente traumada de verlo hacer eso.

-ah, chicos, ¡ya llegaron! ¿No es temprano? ¿O será que los demás llegan tarde? – preguntó Slughorn, intentando ser gracioso, cosa que no logró. Hermione rió nerviosamente.

Los demás alumnos fueron llegando y se profesor esperó a que llegaran todos para caminar despacio hacia la puerta y cerrarla.

- Bueno – llamó la atención para que sus alumnos dejaran de charlar - hoy vamos a preparar una poción llamada filtro de los muertos, ¿alguien sabe que efecto tiene?

Inmediatamente Hermione levantó la mano sobre las cabezas de los demás. Ron se burló por lo bajo de ella, pero la chica se las arregló para propinarle una patada por debajo de la mesa. Se escuchó un bufido disimulado.

-¿señorita Granger?

-El filtro de los muertos provoca que la persona que la toma caiga en un profundo sueño – le contestó Hermione alegremente, motivada por su respuesta correcta y el dolor que sentía Ron en la pierna. Harry le sonrió risueño.

- Muy bien, ¡muy bien señorita Granger! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor, entonces!

Inmediatamente empezaron a hacer la poción. Las instrucciones no eran muy complicadas, pero se tardaba mucho en hacerla. Buscaron los ingredientes y se pusieron a cortarlos.

Por mala suerte, Harry no encontró ninguna anotación en el libro del príncipe mestizo sobre como prepararla, así que se conformo con las "instrucciones legales del libro", según Hermione. Se ponía histérica cada vez que intentaba fallidamente disuadirlo de que no usara ese libro.

Una hora y media más tarde Slughorn se paseó entre las mesas, y un Slytherin se ganó diez puntos por haber hecho la mejor poción. Ron balbuceó un par de insultos por lo bajo.

Al salir por la puerta al finalizar la clase, Draco Malfoy se chocó con Hermione fuertemente

- cuidado, sangresucia. – le dijo agresivamente – además de sangresucia es torpe- le comentó entre risas a Goyle, como si ellos no lo escucharan, con su cara burlona que tan fea le quedaba.

-¿que te pasa Malfoy? ¿Cual es tu problema?– le gritó ron, sintiéndose repentinamente violento

- a mi nada, pero tu amiguita la sangresucia está un poquito torpe – analizó con aires de superioridad - quizás tengas que llevarla al veterinario para que la domestique…

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Harry, Malfoy quedó colgado de los tobillos, boca abajo. La túnica le quedó tapando la cabeza, pero pudieron escuchar claramente el gemido de miedo de Malfoy.

- A ver si te vas tranquilizando – lo amenazó – quizás te tenga que dejar así colgado hasta que se te baje la estupidez. – Ron le rió la gracia a mandíbula suelta

- Bájenlo, Slughorn está saliendo del aula- apuró Hermione, más asustada de lo que podría pasar si los encontraban en esa situación que de si Malfoy caía de repente y se rompía la cabeza contra el suelo.

Malfoy cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

- A media noche en la torre de astronomía, Potter – desafió Malfoy mientras se levantaba torpemente– solo – se dio vuelta y caminó rápido seguido por sus amigotes.

Después de pociones fueron a almorzar. Pasaron por una clase de sufrimiento doble con Snape de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y una de herbologia.

- ¿vas a ir a la torre? – le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras entraban a la sala común

- Si, claro – Ron lo miró entre entusiasmado y ansioso - Pero voy solo.

Hermione lo miró recelosa.

- Yo creo que no tendrías que ir, quiero decir – agregó al ver la cara de Harry – es obvio que Malfoy te va a preparar alguna trampa, y puede que no vaya solo y…

- Ay, hermione, ¡por favor! – Le dijo ron cansado – no te va a hacer caso, por mucho que le digas.

- Me voy. Más te vale que no pase nada, Harry, no me digas después que no te lo avisé – subió las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas y desapareció atrás de la puerta Medianoche. Harry se levantó de su cama, agarró el mapa del merodeador y se puso su la sala común Ron lo estaba esperando para abrirle la puerta. No había nadie más en la sala, y el fuego de la chimenea ya estaba empezando a apagarse. A pesar de no haber nadie, Harry no salió de debajo de su capa.

- ¡Ron! – susurró.

Acto seguido Ron se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Suerte! –le dijo mientras Harry salía.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, y para su suerte no se encontró a la señora Norris, a Pevees, o a algún profesor.

Llegó a la torre y buscó a Malfoy entre la oscuridad. Lo vio sentado al lado de una de las ventanas. Se sacó la capa y Malfoy ni se inmutó al verlo.

- Bastante puntual, Potter – dijo Malfoy con satisfacción – así no tengo que perder más tiempo del que tenía planeado. Malfoy se levantó de la silla y se alejó.

- Potter, te estoy esperando – su voz sonó unos pasos más lejos, y las palabras arrastradas, con su tono más asqueroso.

Harry se asomó a la pared por la que se había ido Malfoy. Apenas asomó la mitad del cuerpo, el otro empezó a murmurar.

- whirkhestrot – lo repetía una y otra vez, como si estuviera seguro de lo que decía. S cara reflejaba una concentración extrema. Harry no reaccionó, ya que intentaba descifrar que hechizo era aquel.

Un rayo de luz amarilla le pegó a Harry en el pecho, y lo arrastró unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Una mesa se cruzó en su recorrido hacia atrás, e hizo que le golpe en la cabeza fuera más grande.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro para Harry, que al caerse se golpeó la cabeza con una de las mesas y se desmayó.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que Ronald se despertara. Miró la hora. Eran recién las siete, demasiado temprano para levantarse un sábado.

Después de estar una hora sin poder dormirse ron se levantó. Después de ducharse y vestirse, vio que la cama de Harry estaba vacía.

Bajó a la sala común pensando que Harry estaría ahí, esperándolo para contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero, se equivocó.

En la sala común estaba Hermione sola, escribiendo rapidísimo, absolutamente concentrada en su tarea.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Herm? –le preguntó Ron.

- Estoy terminando los deberes de runas antiguas y no me digas Herm, que sabes que no me gusta –le contestó ella, molesta.

- ¡Pero es muy temprano para estar haciendo deberes!

- ¿Donde esta Harry? – Hermione cambió de tema – Nos tiene que contar que pasó anoche.

- No sé, no está en su cama, ¿no lo viste no? – preguntó él igual de confundido que ella.

- ¿Cómo que no está? – Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Habrá bajado a desayunar sin nosotros? – Ron se ofreció para ir a comprobarlo y volver a contarle.

Ron se despidió y salió por el cuadro. Llegó al gran comedor, ya Harry no estaba desayunando. Al preguntar, nadie pudo decirle que se lo había cruzado, ni siquiera lo habían visto.

Después de revisar el colegio Ron decidió avisarle a Hermione para hablar con Mcgonagall. Ella se puso histérica y muy nerviosa, y Ron intentó tranquilizarla en vano.

La hora del desayuno estaba terminando, así que esperaron que Mcgonagall saliera del comedor.

Cuando la profesora Mcganagall estaba saliendo por la puerta, Hermione la llamó ansiosa.

- ¿Que pasa Granger, Weasley? –inquirió.

-Harry no está. Desapareció

¿Como que desapareció? – Preguntó ella extrañada - ¿Desde cuando no lo ven?

¡No lo encontramos por ningún lado! – Le dijo Hermione desesperada- ya revisamos todo el castillo y no está! Anoche lo vimos por última vez…

- Vamos a hablar con Albus, entonces – los tranquilizó- lo vamos a encontrar, no se asusten – dijo en un suspiro, intentando que no perdieran la calma.


	2. Un extraño viaje

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a jk rowling, como todos sabemos. Esto yo lo escribo para divertirme y todo eso.

Hola! Ya volvimos con el segundo chap! Espero que les guste!

**Quiero hacer una aclaracion: la historia pasa en el sexto año, no en el septimo  
**

** Un extraño viaje **

Harry se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si se hubiera dado un golpe o algo. La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de la torre de astronomía y lo cegaba.Harry se levantó rapidamente por si malfoy seguia ahí dispuesto a lanzarle otro hechizo desconocido, pero por suerte ya no estaba ahí asi que se tranquilizó. pensó que era temprano, y le hubiera gustado estar durmiendo en su cama, calentito. estaba muy debil, no sabia si era esa maldición que le habían mandado o el hecho de que habia dormido toda la noche en el suelo.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero cada escalon que descendia lo cansaba mas. llegó al final de las escaleras y no aguanto mas, se volvio a desmayar. Quedó tirado en el suelo, en el medio, asi que la proxima persona que pasara lo iba a encontrar.

Carolina williams venia caminando por el pasillo de la torre de astronomia. caroline, o carol como la llamaban sus amigas, era una chica de pelo cobrizo enrulado, y ojos castaños. Tenía la piel muy clara, lo que le hacia un buen contraste con su pelo. Era una chica alta y delgada.

Era temprano y ella venia caminando como un zombi. Venia caminando tan dormida, que casi pisa a esa chico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Tenía el pelo negro alborotado… era james potter.

potter!- lo llamó mientras lo sacudía, intentando despertarlo – james, arriba! – pero no se despertó. Carol se preocupó, no era normal encontrarse a ese chico inconsciente en un pasillo.

A caroline y a sus amigas no les caia demasiado bien james potter, ni su mejor amigo, sirius black. lily evans era la que no lo soportaba, y a susan shadowfax la verdad es que no le interesaba.

Lo llevó flotando hasta la enfermeria. Solamente estaba ocupada una de las camas con un estudiante, y mademe pomfrey lo estaba atendiendo. Apenas la vio le empezó a preparar una camar a "james".

que le pasó? – le preguntó mientras buscaba una pocion

no se, me lo encontré tirado en un pasillo, y ya estaba inconciente.no lo pude despertar – eso ultimo lo dijo con tono de preocupación. Aunque el no fuera su amigo, no era divertido encontrarlo tirado en un pasillo.

Maame pomfrey metió a "james" en la cama y enseguida echó a caroline.

si se que le pasa les aviso, ok? – enseguida hizo que harry se tragara una pocion anaranjada.

Caroline salio de la enfermeria. Se habia levantado temprano para mandarle una carta a su hermana por su cumpleaños.

Volvió lentamente a su sala comun, no tenia nada que hacer, y seguramente sus amigas seguirían durmiendo.

La sala comun estaba completamente vaica. Subio a su habitación y confirmó su teoria: sus amigas seguian durmiendo.

lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily, lily!- Estaba saltando en la cama de esta – arriba! Ya es tarde!

Siguió saltando y se pasó a la cama de susan. Inmediatamente car cayó sobre la cama. Susan se habia sentado y la habia agarrado por los pies, y eso hizo que se cayera.

ayy! – gritó. Lily le pegó con la almohada en la cabeza. – a ver si aprendemos a no despertarme!

Carol le devolvio el almohadazo y susan tambien. Ahí empezaron una guerra de almohadas, con la que sus almohadas se quedaron sin plumas

estoy agotada! – exclamó susan mientras se sentaba en la cama – creo que me voy a acostar otro rato…

no! Vayamos a desayunar! Tengo hambre! No me digan que no tienen hambre!- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.- lily ayudame a sacar a esta de la cama!- estaba tirando del brazo de susan para afuera.

Lily no la estaba escuchando, se habia levantando y se estaba duchando.

esto es buenisimo., nos perdimos el desayuno – ironizó lily – y yo tengo mucha hambre!

Evans, yo tengo la solucion a tu problema

Lily cada vez que escuchaba la voz de ese chico, se enojaba muchisimo.

potter, no necesito tus soluciones, gracias – le dijo secamente.

Ay, lily no seas tan terca. Que querias potter? – dijo susan

Nada, nosotros sabemos donde pueden ir a desayunar- le contestó sirius black cortésmente, con una sonrisa enorme.

Pero con un intercambio, evans – volvia a intervenir james – si salis una vez conmigo…

No, prefiero morirme de hambre, potter, y ademas no te creas el unico que sabe donde estan las cocinas – le contestó con odio.

Las chicas se encaminaron a algun pasillo ,todavía no sabian cual, y los chicos siguieron su camino hacia los jardines.

james, cuando vas a hacer las pruebas para el equipo? – le preguntó sirius mientras comia una rana de chocolate.

James potter era el capitan del equipo e quidditch de gryffindor, y ademas cazador. Sirius era bateador .remus prefería mirarlos los partidos, y a peter no le gustaba jugar.

el lunes a la tarde, el viernes mcgonagall puso los carteles. Tenemos con conseguir un buen buscador y un cazador

estaban paseando por los jardines. Eran los ultimos dias del verano y tenian que aprovecharlos.

Era un dia soleado, sin nubes. La mayoria de los alumnos estaba paseando, o descansando debajo de algún árbol.

donde está remus? – preguntó sirius de repente- ypeter?

No se, remus me dijo que tenia que hablar con mcgonagall y peter, no tengo idea.

Las chicas iban caminando por un pasillo del 2º piso, no tenian nada que hacer.

alguna sabe donde estan las cocinas?

No se, pero ahí esta remus, el debe de saber

hola remus- lo llamó lily

lupin venia caminando con la mirada perdida, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

e! lupin! – lo vilvió a llamar susan

ah, hola chicas, venia pensando… pasa algo?

Sabes donde están las cocinas?

Si, justo iba para alla, me perdi el desayuno…

Igual que nosotras – le dijo carol – te pasa algo remus?

No ,esque dormi poco anoche. Peter se la pasó roncando.

Risa general. Lupin era el que mejor les caia a las chicas de los cuatro merodeadores.

lils, mañana tenemos una reunion de prefectos con dumbledore

tardaron poco mas en llegar a las cocinas, remus le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entraron.

Enseguida un par de elfos domesticos les llenaron las manos de comida. Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron.

vieron a los chicos?

- si, nos los cruzamos…. – dijo lily – me parece que iban para los jardines.

Ah, ok, nos vemos chicas.

Ellas entraron en la sala comun y lupin siguió su camino.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron terminando las toneladas de deberes que les mandaban.

Harry se despertó. Lo unico que se acordaba era que malfoy lo habia dejado desmayado con un hechizo.

Era de madrugada y estaba solo en la enfermeria. No le gustaba estar ahí. se levantó y se cambio en silencio, buscó su mochila, se puso la capa de invisibilidad, y se fue de ahí.

Por las ventanas de los pasillos empezaba a entrar la luz del amanecer. serian las cinco y media de la mañana, y harry deseó no encontrasrse con nadie, ya que no habia sacado en mapa del merodeador de la mochila.

Notó que howarts estaba cambiado, tenía algo diferente, no sabia que. Llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda y le dijo la contraseña.

esa no es la contraseña

como que no es la contraseña? Cuando la cambiaste? – le dijo ofendido

No cambio la contraseña hace mas de dos semanas. Disculpame, pero no te puedo dejar entrar.

Eso si que era extraño. Le habria dicho mal la contraseña? Se habria confundido? Se volvió a tapar con la capa y se sentó a un lado del cuadro, intentando de dormir.

Se despertó sobresaltado cuando alguien salió por la puerta.Se le habia medio caido la cama y se le veian las piernas.Se levantó enseguida, y al no poder entrar en la sala, se dirigió al comedor a desayunar.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por cortarlo asi, en la intriga! No se preocupen que voy a tratar de acutualizar enseguida! 

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**Devil Lady hitokiri:** me alegro que te guste!ya lo actualice, asi podés saber que pasa! Gracias por leerla y besos!

**Hermione- gaditana: **gracias por leer la historia, me alegra mucho de que te guste. Te aclaro que la historia pasa en el sexto año, no en el septimo. Me aparece que en chap anterior me olvidé de decir eso, asi que ya está. Besos y segui lleyendo!


	3. ¿donde estoy?

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a jkr, salvo algunos inventados por mí.

Capitulo 3: **_¿Dónde estoy?_**

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Mcgonagall les había dicho la contraseña pero no los acompañó, porque tenía a uno de 4º castigado.

Era sábado al mediodía y Harry no hebía vuelto de sun enfrentamiento con Malfoy, la noche anterior.

¿le habría pasado algo malo? Eso es lo que más los preocupaba.

Llegaron a la gárgola y dijeron la contraseña. Estaban nerviosos sobre que le iban a decir, como se lo iban a explicar.

Cuando terminaron de subir, golpearon la puerta, y el director les contesto que pasaran rápidamente.

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba como siempre, las paredes estaban ocupadas por los cuadros de los antiguos directores que dormitaban, y la mesa llena de instrumentos metálicos que hacían ruiditos.

Ellos pasaron y se sentaron. El director los analizó a los dos en silencio. Después habló:

¿Qué pasó? ¿algún problema? – aunque por las caras de esos dos, era obvio que algo pasaba.

Harry desapareció – empezó Hermione – no está, no volvió desde anoche que…

¿cómo que no volvió? ¿de donde no volvió? – la interrumpió.

Ron y Hermione se intercambiaron una mirada, no sabían explicar.

Es que ayer tuvimos una discusión con Malfoy.

¿Qué tipo de discusión? –preguntó el director.

Malfoy insultó a Hermione y nosotros nos metimos – Habló Ron – entonces Malfoy retó a Harry a ir a la torre de astronomía a medianoche, el fue y no volvió.

Dumbledore escuchó atento, y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Entonces vamos a tener que hablar con el señor Malfoy también - dijo lentamente.

Bueno ya se pueden retirar, ahora voy a hablar con Malfoy, y después vemos que hago - les hizo un gesto con la mano para que salgan, y les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Harry siguió caminando para el gran comedor, se dejó puesta la capa porque no tenía puesta la túnica. Ya había bastante gente por los pasillos. Los alumnos que esquivaba no los reconocía - ¿estaré más ciego? – pensó para sí mismo entre carcajadas. Ron y Hermione seguramente ya estaban desayunando, así que siguió caminando para ir al comedor.

Pero se fijó que no solo no conocía a la gente, hasta las túnicas eran diferentes… eso si que era raro, rarísimo.

Iba tan concentrado que casi se choca con dos chicos que venían hablando.

Uno era alto, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises. El otro era más bajito, medio rubio y medio gordito.

Los conocía, sí los conocía…no.

Los había visto en el pensadero de Snape…eran, Dios, ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Eran Sirius y Peter?

Los chicos siguieron charlando mientras llegaban a la mesa de gryffindor, y Harry los siguió con cautela.

¿Podría haber entrado en el pensadero de Snape de nuevo? No, eso es imposible.¿ Habría viajado en el tiempo? Mejor dicho, Malfoy lo habría mandado al pasado?

¿donde está James? Este idiota. –Se quejó el chico que era igual que sirius –Habíamos dichote ir temprano a reservar la cancha para la selección del equipo… pero nada. Debe estar muy ocupado por ahí.

Bueno Sirius, ya va a venir,no?

Peter, peter, siempre tan conformista…

Harry tenía los ojos como platos, estaba viendo a sirius… sirius estaba vivo y era joven y feliz, y tambien estaba peter…., esa rata asquerosa…. Tenía que hablar con dumbledore.

Harry se aseguró de que tenía bien puesta la capa y corrió hasta la gárgola que le cedrreba el pasa al despacho del director

que idiota! Que idiota!- pensó nervioso. No sabia la contraseña.

Iba caminando mientras pensaba como conseguir la contraseña – si seré idiota!- volvió a pensar. Salió corriendo para el otro lado del pasillo ¿Cómo no se le habia ocurrido antes?. Si estaba en la epoca de los merodeadores, tenia que aprovechar su parecido con james potter.

Llego al despacho de la profesora mcgonagall, golpeo la puerta y paso sin esperar que le conteste. Se alegro de encontrarla ahí ya que era domingo.

que pasa ahora potter? - le pregunto al verlo. La profesora estaba bastante mas joven pero tenía la misma cara de perro.

necesito hablar con dumbledore , profesora – dijo – es importante

sea importante o no, me lo vas a tener que decir a mi potter, porque albus está en una reunión.

Pero profesora… - harry buscaba una forma de convencerla, pero como no encontró ninguna forma que funcionara, decidio rogarle la contraseña – profesora, es que es muy importante, es necesario que lo hable con el, aunque sea dígame la contraseña y espero a que termine…

La profesora se había cansado de harry , o mas bien como ella pensaba, de james.

está bien, potter. La contraseña es caramelos de limón. Pero vas a esperar que salga la otra persona de la oficina, y después entras, entendido? Ahora necesito que te vayas, estoy corrigiendo.

Harry salió contento del despacho, y caminó rapidísimo hasta la gárgola.

Caramelos de limón –dijo a la gárgola y esperó a que aparecieran las escaleras.

Por la escalera venía bajando un hombre alto, que le llamó la atención al cruzarlo.

James! Que estas haciendo acá? –Harry se sorprendió, porque venía pasando.

Emm, vengo a hablar con Dumbledore –dijo con un deje de ironía –sino a donde po…

James yo también vengo de ahí –lo interrumpió. Ese señor tenía una cara de decepción terrible. Seguramente era el padre de james. Se parecía un poco. –Me llamó para hablar de tus bromitas, que son bastantes. –El hambre estaba súper decepcionado –James vas a tener que dejar de hacer estas cosas… no sé si sabrás si te pueden echar…

El hambre siguió hablando, pero Harry no lo escuchaba.

James? me estás escuchando? –lo sacudió, y salió de su ensimismamiento –nos vemos en las vacaciones de navidad, ok?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando salieron del despacho del director, Ron y hermione estaban decepcionados. El profesor no les había dicho nada, y además tenían que esperar hasta después del almuerzo para saber que había dicho Malfoy

En la mesa se sentaron con ginny que estaba sola. Pero ello apenas comieron algo, mas bien revolvieron lo que tenian en el plato

¿Dónde esta harry? Hace bastante que no lo veo – preguntó de repente ginny, mientras terminaba de tomar un café

ginny, nosotros tampoco lo vemos hace bastante. Y parece que no está, simplemente – le contestó ron de mala gana – además, es una historia larga y no tengo ganas de contártela

ron! No seas así! – hermione lo miró poniendo cara de reproche – está bien que estés nervioso, tenso o no se que más, pero no es para que descargues tu mal humor con ginny! Solo está preguntando porque se preocupa! No te das cuenta?

Ginny se levantó conteniendo las lagrimas . estaba harta de que ron le conteste mal siempre.

Se quedaron otro rato en el comedor, sin hablar y revolviendo la comida. Hermione miraba el comedor con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando por las mesas.

ron! Ron! – le chistó de repente y lo sacudio con un codazo – ron! Malfoy no está en la mesa!

ya debe estar hablando con dumbledore

los dos miraron la mesa de los profesores, pero el director no estaba, la silla estaba vacía

**Oo00oOOo00oO**

pasa

draco malfoy abrió la puerta y entró. Dumbledore lo esperaba sentado atrás de su escritorio

por qué me llamó, mmm, profesor? – malfoy escupió las palabras

bueno la verdad es que el tema es simple. Hoy me comunicaron que el señor potter – malfoy puso cara de asco al escuchar ese apellido –ayer a la noche, tenía un duelo con usted en la torre de astronomía. ¿es cierto?. Malfoy asintió de mala gana.

Y?

También me comentaron que el señor Potter no volvió, así que…

Potter no fue anoche – Interrumpió mintiendo Malfoy – estuve esperando un rato y no apreció.

Se ve que Malfoy no supo disimular la cara, porque Dumbledore no le creyó.

Draco, necesito que me digas la verdad, no me obligues a llamar a Severus.

Snape me defendería, después de todo él es el jefe de mi casa.

Profesor Snape, Draco. Y no lo llamaría para contarle que me estás mintiendo Draco, lo llamaría para pedirle que me traiga la botella de veritaserum. ¿no te parece mejor que me cuente la verdad enves de tener que sacártela a la fuerza? Esto es un tema serio.

Malfoy puso cara de asco y asintió de mala gana.

tambien me comentaron que el señor potter no volvió, asi que…

potter no fue anoche – interrumpio mintiendo malfoy – estuve esperando un rato y no aparecio

se ve que malfoy no pudo o no supo disimular la cara, porque dumbledore no le creyó.

draco, necesito que me digas la verdad, eso lo sabes.no me obligues a llamar a severus

snape me defendería, después de todo es el jefe de mi casa

el profesor snape, draco. – corrigió el director – y no lo llamaria para contarle que me estás diciendo mentiras, lo llamaria para pedirle que me traiga una botella de veritaserum ¿no te parece mejor que me cuentes la verdadpor tu cuenta, envés de tener que sacártela a la fuerza? Esto es un tema muy serio

malfoy puso cara de asco y asintio de mala gana

¿ qué se supone que te tengo que contar? – le preguntó con un tono desafiante, cruzandose de brazos

todo lo que pasó anoche, eso no estaria mal

pero malfoy no abrio la boca, y dumbledore suspiró

a que hora fuiste a la torre?

a las doce menos cinco estaba ahí

y harry a que hora llegó?

A las doce, supongo

El director se levantó de su silla y se puso a pasear con el despacho. Algunos de los directores de los cuadros miraban y escuchaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando, otros dormian.

Dumbledore se quedó mas atrás de la silla de draco, mirando atentamente a la cabeza del alumno.

y que pasó?

le lancé un hechizo, nada más. El me habia colgado de los pies boca abajo en el medio del pasillo

que hechizo le lanzaste?

No me lo acuerdo

Dumbledore puso cara de fastidio. Estaba muy cansado, hace mucho que no dormia, y no tenia ganas en ese momento de aguantar los caprichos de no hablar de draco malfoy

draco, no me mientas.ademas, me doy cuenta que me estas mintiendo y…

porque te estás metiendo en mi cabeza! – gritó mientras se paraba – no tengo nada mas que decir- caminó asta la puerta y salio dando un portazo

**Oo00oOOo00oO**

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillon, con su gato dormitando en sus rodillas

Hace un rato habia vuelto a la sala comun, y dumbledore no los habia llamado

La sala comun estaba vacia, y el fuego prendido estaba haciendo un poco de frio. La gente estaba afuera porque era domingo y habia sol. Hermione se estba quedando dormida mientras escuchaba el ronroneo de la gata. Ron se habia ido a dar una vuelta hace un rato.

De repente neville entró a la sala comun e hizo que hermione se sobresaltara .

Le dio una carta que le mandaba dumbledor, y subió a su habitación.

Cuando salio de la sala, ron estaba esperando afuera

vamos?

Hermione asintio y caminaron en silencio.

**Oo00oOOo00oO**

Harry golpeo la puerta del despacho, y espero que el director le dijera que pase.

El director estaba buscando algo en su armario cuando harry pasó. Se sentó. Dumbledore le sonrio mientras le empezaba a hablar.

james, que sorpresa. Recien estuve hablando con tu pa.. – pero de repente se callo -no, james, no. Ahora que te veo bien, te pareces a james, pero…

pero no soy james potter

y entonces quien?

Harry dudo un poco. No sabia si tenia que decirle a dumbledore su verdadero nombre, la verdad que no habia pensado en eso

La verdad es que vengo a hablar sobre una cosa… pero es complicado de explicar… sin que parezca una broma, o una mentira

Dumbledore sonrio. Ese director estaba mucho mas jove, tenia el pelo menos gris y la barba un poco mas corta.

podrias empezar diciendome tu nombre, por ejemplo

al fin harry se decidio que le iba a contar toda a el, porque sino, a quien se lo iba a poder contar?

-soy harry potter

pariente de james potter por una casualidad? Si es asi no te conozco, y eso que conozco a toda la familia potter – empezó a filosofar el profesor

si, soy. Soy el hijo de james potter. Y ese es mi problema. Este no es mi tiempo.

Me estas diciendo que viajaste al pasado? – harry asintió – eso es bastante complejo….. . necesito que me digas que pasó, harry – harry se alegro porque el director le habia creido. Se tranquilizó un poco

La historia es asi. Ayer me retaron a un duelo a medianoche. No me acuerdo bien que pasó, pero el idio, el chico que me retó me lanzó un hechizo raro y me desmayé. Después me desperté en la torre de astronomia y me volvi a dormir en las escaleras. Supongo que ahí me encontró alguien y le llevó a la enfermeria, porque me desperté ahí la ultima vez.

Y la enfermera te dejó salir?

Harry puso cara rara – no, Sali yo solo, tenia que venir a contar esto.

Dumbledore se quedó pensando un minuto o dos

y quien te retó a ese duelo?

Draco malfoy, un

El hijo de lucius malfoy? – le preguntó y harry asintio con la cabeza

Bueno, harry. Supongo que te vas a tener que cambiar el nombre, ya que el tuyo es un poco sospechoso, aunque ellos no van a saber nada, porque no debes decirles nada, ni contarles lo mas minimo, ya que eso podria madificar su futuro

Eso estaria bien – pensó harry, triste. Aunque ahora tenia la oportunidad de conocerlos a sus padres, y eso lo alegraba.

Ah, ya me estaba olvidando – soltó dumbledore interrumpiendo los pensamientos de harry – necesito saber en que casa y año estaba, porque vas a estar en la misma

En sexto de gryffindor

Bien, entonces tendrias que buscar al señor lupin o la señorita evans para que te digan la contraseña, o se la podrias preguntar a cualquier gryffiendor… cuando vayas a tu habitación vas a tener una cama ya, yo te consigo tunicas y los libros, por eso no te preocupes- terminó el director con una sonrisa y le indicó que se vaya.

**Oo00oOOo00oO Oo00oOOo00oO**

Gracias a Hermione-gaditana, Devil Lady Hitokiri, buffy-es y bd, que me escribieron Reviews. Y espero que me sigan escribiendo, porque esto me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Ahh! Pido perdon por la tardanza, esuq ele agarró una epoca de no saber que escribir.

Mando besos para los que lean y manden reviews


	4. Cuando el pasado se hace presente

** Disclaimer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a jkr, salvo algunos inventados por mí.

* * *

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Capitulo 4_**:** cuando el pasado se hace presente**

Harry bullen. Ese iba a ser su nombre por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Harry bullen. No estaba mal, solo tenía que acostumbrarse, para que no se le escapara el potter cuando dijera quien era. Ahora era un alumno nuevo de sexto de gryffindor, que venia de un colegio completamente desconocido del sur de Inglaterra.

Cuando Salió del despacho de dumbledore eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, y como era domingo y la gente dormía, el desayuno estaba servido todavía.

Fue caminando despachito, tranquilamente hasta el comedor, aclarándose su cabeza. Ahora estaba en el pasado por culpa del idiota de malfoy. Tenía que tener cuidado de no decir nada, y de que nadie se entere de nada relacionado con el futuro, ya que podría cambiarlo. Aunque para el eso no sería tan malo.

Llegó al comedor para desayunar, y había poca gente. Aunque para él eso era mejor, todavía tenía cosas que pensar.

Su mesa estaba casi vacía, solo estaba una chica rubia terminando sus cereales.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era temprano para ser domingo, por eso había tan poca gente.

Se sentó en el banco de enfrente a la chica rubia, pero un poco más lejos.

Las bandejas estaban repletas de comida, y harry no dudó en empezar a comer. tenía mucha hambre, no comía desde el viernes a la noche, y ya era domingo.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que las pocas chicas que habia en las otras mesas lo miraban muy atentas. eran las del club de fans de james potter, que lo confundían con él.

La chica rubia también lo miraba, pero con una sonrisa graciosa. Parecía que ese chico se quería comer todo lo que había en la mesa y la mesa también.

- como sigas comiendo asi, vas a engordar, primito. Y yo creo que si engordas a tu club no les vas a gustar más – dijo, después de un rato de mirar atenta.

Harry la miró, lo estaba confundiendo con james.

- primito? Yo no soy tu primo – empezó a contestarle harry, pero susan lo interrumpió

- está bien que no te caiga bien, pero no es cuestión de que niegues que somos familia – terminó la frase poniendo una mano en la frente, en pose dramática. Después se rió.

Harry se rió también. Esa chica era bastante graciosa, y por lo visto, era la prima de james.

- ehh? No, yo quiero decir que no soy tu primo porque no te conozco. Soy nuevo en el colegio, llegué hoy.

-ah, perdón entonces – susan se puso un poco roja – es que te confundí con mi primo, james potter. Él también viene a este colegio. Te pareces mucho, aunque ahora que te miro bien, tus ojos son verdes, no marrones, y…. – pero paró de hablar un segundo – que es esa cicatriz?

Harry se apuró a taparse la cicatriz en forma de rayo con el pelo.

-nada, es de un accidente que tuve cuando era chico – mintió. Si le decía que se la había hecho voldemort cuando trataba de matarlo quizá no le creería, o quien sabe que.

-ah… - susan no sabía que decir. Ese chico ya debia pensar que era una metida. Recién lo conocía y ya estaba preguntando.

- Yo soy susan shadowfax, no me había presentado.

-Harry bullen.

-Bueno, harry. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Ahora me voy, que tengo que despertar a un par de dormilonas – le dijo y se levantó para salir. Le sonrió y saludó mientras Salia por la puerta.

** Oo00oOOo00oO**

Ron y hermione entraron en el despacho del director después de que este les dijera que pasaran.

Se sentaron y esperaron que les hablara dumbledore.

- hace un rato hablé con el señor malfoy – empezó a decir, pero se quedó en silencio.

Dumbledore se quedó pensando, como si se hubiera olvidado de que antes estaba hablando.

- Ron y hermione se miraron.

-profesor – hermione interrumpió los pensamientos del director

-ah, si, perdón. Me quedé pensando en un recuerdo que me vino de repente, que no conocía

- como de repente? – preguntó ron pensando que su director se estaba volviendo loco.

- Si, como si estuviera modificado… un recuerdo modificado, es eso – y se calló y volvió a pensar.

- Profesor? – volvió a decir hermione

- Ya se donde esta harry

- Donde? Preguntaron a la vez ron y hermione, ansiosos

- No se como, pero esta en el pasado

- Como que en el pasado? – soltó hermione en un grito – se puede viajar al pasado?

- Yo no sabía que se pudiera, pero parece que inventó el hechizo…miren, hace un rato me vino a la mente un recuerdo, un recuerdo que yo no conocía, de harry diciéndome, en el pasado quien es y que viene del futuro. Bueno, por lo menos, que mi yo del pasado sabe que está ahí.

Ron se había quedado asombrado pensando que el profesor Dumbledore estaba más loco que una cabra, y Hermione se preguntaba cómo sería eso de viajar al pasado.

- profesor, no nos dijo que es lo que dijo malfoy –comentó Ron

-es cierto, no dije nada. Fue muy simple lo que dijo. Me contó que le lanzó un hechizo, y dijo que no se acordaba cual era.

- Pero está mintiendo! Como no se lo va a acordar? Es imposible

- Ron! Te tranquilizarías un poco? Deja que hable el director.

- Si, ya sé que Draco está mintiendo, pero es necesario saber el hechizo, para encontrar el contrahechizo.

- Y cómo vamos a hacer? Porque no va a decir el hechizo.

- Sino lo dice, vamos a tener que usar un poco de veritaserum, aunque yo no quiera. Este tema es muy importante, y si llega pasar algo que no deba en el pasado, se podría modificar el presente…y eso no sería bueno.

-Pero entonces, esto va a modificar la memoria de ahora de todos los que lo conozcan en el pasado, no? -volvió a hablar Hermione de repente.

-Bueno yo creo que modificar no, les van a aparecer recuerdos nuevos que no van a tener registrados…bueno, chicos, yo creo que ya se peden ir. Cuando me entere de algo relacionado con este tema, los llamo.

- Está bien – se levantaron y se fueron del despacho.

** Oo00oOOo00oO Oo00oOOo00oO Oo00oOOo00oO Oo00oOOo00oO **

Susan salió del comedor para ir a despertar a sus amigas. Habían dicho de aprovechar la mañana en los jardines, antes de que empezaran el frío y las lluvias. Parecía que se habían olvidado, pero ahí estaba ella para que se acuerden.

Por el camino fue pensando en harry, en como lo miraban las chicas del club de fans de James Potter. Se habían pensado que Harry era James.

Que pensaría su primo si sus fans lo confundieran con otro? Que pasaría su su club se equivocara de persona para idolatrar? Y le agarró risa. Se imaginó a su primo alegrándose de poder caminar tranquilo por los pasillos, y Harry rodeado de las fans de James. Y se volvió a reír.

Ya había llegado al cuadro de la señora gorda, y ni se había dado cuenta. Dijo la contraseña y pasó.

En la sala común había un par de personas, el reto debería estar durmiendo, o paseando por los jardines.

Subió directamente a la habitación. Lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue tropezarse con un par de zapatos que había en le suelo. Pensó que sus compañeras no podían ser tan desordenadas, pero se dio cuenta que esos zapatos eran suyos, y que ella los había dejado tirado.

- chicas! Ya es hora de levantarse! – empezó a decir medio gritando, para que sus amigas se despertaran, mientras abría las ventanas y las cortinas de la habitación. Perolas otras no mostraron señal de vida.

- Eeh, yo ya me estoy hartando, habíamos dichote ir a aprovechar un poco del sol, porque debe ser el último día, pero no. Ustedes siguen durmiendo, total. –susan les dijo gritando, fingiendo estar enojada y por llorar.

Esa reacción hizo que lily se levantara, bueno, más bien que se sentara, pero caroline no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Buenos días Susan –saludó lily, con una voz de dormida terrible.

- Ah, buenos días lily –le contestó susan fingiendo naturalidad – dormiste bien?

Lily se restregó los ojos, se acomodó un poco el pelo y se volvió a estirar en la cama. Después habló.

La verdad que no, no dormí bien. Tardé un montón en dormirme, y cuando pude me la pasé teniendo pesadillas.

Susan se levantó de su cama y se acostó al lado de lily.

- Eran muy feas las pesadillas? Pasaste miedo? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- No, feas no. Me la pasé soñando con Potter, así que fue bastante desagradable.

- Con james? Y qué soñaste con james – le volvió a preguntar con una cara cariñosa.

-Ay, nada susan. No fue nada interesante porque sino me acordaría –se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

-Ok, está muy bien – se quejó susan muy enojada. Se acercó a su mesita, agarró el vaso de agua que tenía y se acercó a la cama de Caroline.

Caroline se despertó muy bruscamente y no pudo evitar pegar un grito del susto. Abrió los ojos, y tenía la cabeza empapada. Miró para el costado y vio a susan con vaso casi vacío en la mano.

- Susan, yo te voy a cortar la cabeza! - le gritó carol mientras se levantaba enfurecida. Susan reaccionó y salió corriendo para el otro lado de la habitación, y se quedó del otro lado de la cama.

-Como me vas a tirar un vaso de agua? Estás loca! Me hubieras llamado antes…

-Lily, ayuda! – gritó susan asustada. Cuando sacaban a carol de quicio si que era peligrosa.

Susan estaba parada de un lado de la cama y caroline del otro. Lily se levantó de la cama y llevó a la fiera hasta el baño.

- Ahora que estás mojada podrías aprovechar y meterte en la ducha, no? –le dijo la pelirroja para que se tranquilice.

Carol se metió en el baño y cerró con un portazo.

Lily miró a susan con cara de que no hiciera esas cosas. Y susan le contestó:

- No te preocupes porque ibas a ser la proxima.

** Oo00oOOo00oO Oo00oOOo00oO Oo00oOOo00oO**

Después de que caroline y lily se bañaran, fueron a desayunar. Ya era alrededor del mediodía, así que se fueron a los jardines a aprovechar el sol.

Habia bastante gente afuera. Ellas eligieron un árbol grande y se sentaron a la sombra

- tengo sueño! – se quejó susan mientras bostezaba, que se había acostado en el suelo – hoy me levanté muy temprano, quiero dormir!

-a que hora te levantaste Sus? – le preguntó carol, mientras le acomodaba el pelo a su amiga – me gusta tu pelo – agregó al fin

- no tiene nada es especial, es rubio – le contestó riendose. – creo que le levanté a las ocho

- ay, nena! Estás loca? Como te vas a levantar tan temprano un domingo?con lo lindo que es quedarse en la cama, calentita

- Basta! No ves que haces que tenga más sueño? – susan se restregó los ojos y se sentó – bueno, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, asi que no importa…

- Que tenías que hacer? – le preguntó caroline a susan, mientras miraba sobre el hombro de lily, que estaba escribiendo un pergamino muy largo,con la letra muy apretada.

- No era nada tenía que mandarle una carta a mi hermano, porque es el cumpleaños hoy…

-Yo supongo que ustedes ya terminaron el trabajo de pociones. Porque están hablando tan tranquilas…

-Que trabajo? nos mandó un trabajo? Yo no hice ninguno –dijo desesperada carol.

-Empezaste bien el año amiguita… slughorn nos mandó escribir dos pergaminos de treinta centímetros sobre la poción que quisieras.

- Ah, y es para mañana a primera hora –acotó susan entretenida –yo ya la terminé.

Caroline se quedó con cara de no saber que hacer – creo que voy a ir a hacerlo.

- No te va a dar tiempo, carol –le dijo lily dejando la pluma y estirando los brazos – igualmente no creo que pase nada grave si no la entregas – aunque puso una cara interesante –sino te dejo que copies el mío, que te parece?

Susan y caroline se miraron sorprendidas

- De verdad lils? De verdad? que buena amiga que tengo! – gritó y le dio un abrazo

- total slughorn no me va a decir nada, le caigo bien. Carol, para de sacudirme porque no voy a poder terminar!

- Esto es muy raro en lily… a mi nunca me dejaste copiarte nada! – bromeó susan

- Estás cambiando, nos dejas copiar…. Ahora falta que te empiece a caer bien potter…

- Ah! Hablando de james! – interrumpió susan ansiosa – ya me olvidaba! – se golpeó la frente – hay un chico nuevo en el colegio, se llama harry.

- Su, y que tiene que ver con potter? – le preguntó curiosamente lily

-Que es muy parecido a él.

** Oo00oOOo00oO**** Oo00oOOo00oO**** Oo00oOOo00oO**

Harry terminó su desayuno un rato después. Como no tenía nada que hacer, ni podía ir a su habitación porque no sabía la contraseña, fue afuera, a los jardines.

La gran mayoria de los alumnos estaban paseando, o tirados debajo de la sombra de un arbol. Ya empezaba a hacer frio, y estaban empezando las lluvias.pero por suerte esa mañana no llovia, habia un sol espectacular. habia gente sentada al lado del lago, tirandole piedras al calamar gigante, para que lo sacara del agua.

Inconscientemente, harry se puso a buscar a alguien conocido, y después se dio cuenta de que no servia para nada.

Debajo de un arbol distinguió a la chica con la que habia estado charlando durante el desayuno, susan, a una chica de pelo cobrizo, caroline, y a una pelirroja, que identificó como la que iba a ser u madre. se alegró mucho, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya que no tenía nada para hacer, podia ir a charlar con ellas, asi las conocia.

Llegó frente al arbol donde estaban ellas, y se le fue la sonrisa. Susan les estaba contando que lo habia conocido y seguramente les iba a decir de la cicatriz, si no les había dicho todavía

- susan – la llamó interrumpiendo la charla. Las chicas se sobresaltaron, ya que estaban muy enfrascadas en la conversación

- harry! – le contestó sonriendo – chicas, este es harry – lo señaló – estas son mis amigas, caroline y lily

carol lo miró interesada y lily puso cara de desagrado

harry las miró y les sonrió

- susan, te puedo decir algo, un minuto?

Susan miró a sus amigas y asintió. se levantó y caminó con harry unos metros mas lejos del árbol

-te quiero preguntar una cosa – empezó harry – les contaste algo de la cicatriz?

-no – dijo susan suavemente – no les dije nada, pero por que preguntabas?

- Es que no quiero que le digas a nadie…

-Por?

- Eso no importa, pero no les digas, no me gusta ese tema, asi que…

- No te preocupes, entonces yo no digo nada.- susan empezó a caminar para volver con sus amigas, pero paró y se dio vuelta – si no vas a hacer nada, quedate con nosotras, charlando un rato, no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se acercó.

** Oo00oOOo00oOOo00oOOo00oO** **Oo00oOOo00oO  
**

y asi pasó el domingo, y llegó la noche. Desde que habia salido a los jardines habia estado charlando y pasando el tiempo con las chicas,

lily ya le habia dicho la contraseña, y ya podía entrar siempre que quisiera. Esa tarde se habia quedado muy contento, habia conocido a la que iba a ser su madre.al principio lo miraba con mala cara, pensando que si se parecia a james iba a ser como el, pero al final cambio de idea.

Cuando salio del comedor, se fue rapido para la sala comun.la sala estaba casi llena, casi todos los sillones estaban ocupados, y las mesas llenas de gente apurada por terminar los deberes que tenían.

Subió las escaleras para la habitación de los chicos, y se encontró con que habia dos.

Buscó su nombre, que estaba escrito debajo de otros cuatro en un cartel colgado en la puerta de la izquierda.

** Oo00oOOo00oO** **Oo00oOOo00oO** **Oo00oOOo00oOo00oOOo00oO**

**Hola! Que tal? Les gustó, no les gustó? Dejen criticas, lo que les parece esta historia, lo que les gustaria que pase, todo lo que quieran.**

**Les digo gracias a katia kate y a Sara E.M.T que le dejaron reviews. Dejen reviews, para que motivan a seguir escribiendo, si?**

**Besos para todo**


	5. Buscando Verdades

Capítulo cinco de: viaje al año 1976

Nombre del capítulo: Buscando verdades

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que estaban todas las luces prendidas. En esa habitación había cinco camas. Tres estaban desocupadas, una estaba perfectamente ordenada, con nada arriba. Las otras dos tenían cosas arriba. En las dos camas estaban acostados dos chicos. El de la cama del medio era Sirius Black, que Harry ya había visto antes. El otro era un chico muy parecido a Harry, con el mismo pelo revuelto, con anteojos y casi la misma cara.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, sirius y james dejaron de hablar.

Se ve que no se habían dado cuenta que harry entraba cuando abrió la puerta, pero sí cuando la cerró.

Sirius se sentó en la cama tranquilamente, se acomodó el pelo y después habló.

que necesitás?

Dormir un poco – dijo harry, caminando hasta la que supuso que era su cama.

James y sirius se miraron preguntándose quien era ese.

Esta es mi cama, no? –preguntó cuando ya se había sentado.

Que? Quien se supone…?

Ah, me olvidaba –lo interrumpió harry –soy un alumno nuevo. Harry Bullen.

Ah, por eso la cama estaba llena de libros y túnicas –acotó graciosamente Sirius.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

Cada día estás más inteligente Sirius! –ironizó

Es que no sabía que había alguien nuevo, no me lo dijo nadie

Mi nombre está puesto en un cartel colgado en la puerta.

Es verdad yo lo vi.

Sirius se acostó de nuevo.

Yo soy Sirius black… como habías dicho que te llamabas?

Harry, dijo que se llama Harry –le contestó James –hoy estás como medio tontito, no te parece? –sirius le tiró una almohada en la cabeza

No es que estoy tontito! Lo que pasa es que una chica me pegó una hoy cachetada y me dejó aturdido…

Algo le habrás hecho… yo soy James Potter, no te había dicho.

Harry pensó en mirar los libros que tenía arriba de la cama. Había algunos que eran los mismos que usaba él en su época.

Supuso que se los había mandado Dumbledore.

También tenía un par de túnicas, diferentes a las de él.

James interrumpió sus pensamientos, preguntándole de que colegio venía

Harry pensó un segundo. Dumbledore le había dicho un nombre… Derevell, era ese.

Vengo de derevell, del sur de Inglaterra.

No lo conozco –acotó Sirius.

Claro que no, es que es un colegio muy chico, bueno, era porque lo cerraron. Por eso nos mandaron a todos a diferentes colegios. – mintió el de los ojos verdes.

Se volvieron a callar. Sirius y James empezaron a hablar entre ellos, pero Harry no los escuchó. Se había puesto a revisar lo que tenía en la mochila, pero solo traía la capa y el mapa.

También había puesto el baúl a los pies de la cama, así que metió todo ahí y se estiró en la cama.

Escuchó que hablaban los otros, sobre quidich.

entonces las pruebas son el sábado a la mañana –decía sirius – no de si voy a poder estar…

por? Sirius es importante, date cuenta que nos faltan tres jugadores – lo retó james –porqué no vas a estar?

Ay, james era broma! Como no voy a estar!

Que jugadores faltan? –preguntó harry. Si faltaba el buscador él se podía presentar.

Nos falta un cazador y el buscador…

Yo soy buscador –escamó Harry

Ah, bien entonces te presentas a las pruebas?

Si, aunque tengo un problema…no tengo escoba.

Se pueden usar las del colegio- le contestó Sirius.

Pero son lentas!

Como sabes que son lentas?

En mi colegio eran lentas, por lo menos…

Remus Lupin (N/a: el viejo, el de la época de Harry) vivía solo en una casa grande y vieja en las afueras de Londres. Por afuera parecía abandonada, pero en el interior estaba iluminada y ordenada, aunque en estos momentos no. Remus recién llegaba. Había estado viajando un buen tiempo, cumpliendo las misiones de la orden del fénix, aunque últimamente no tenía mucho que hacer.

Toda la casa estaba llena de polvo, y estaba súper desordenada. Antes de irse había dejado todo tirado.

Se hubiese acostado nada más llegar, pero cuando fue a su habitación vio que había dejado toda la cama ocupada con túnicas gastadas y rotas, y también libros.

Iba a ser mejor apilar todo en el otro lado de la cama y acostarse un rato. Se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en la época en la que él iba a Howarts, en lo bien que lo pasaba con los merodeadores. Se quedó pensando en los merodeadores. En que ya todos estaban muertos, y el otro se merecía estar muerto. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se acordó del baúl que tenía cosas del colegio y decidió que a la mañana siguiente lo iba a revisar.

Las clases empezaban a las nueve, pero harry se levantó a las ocho menos veinte. se tenía que duchar y necesitó tiempo para vestirse, desayunar, buscar a alguien que le de el horario y poner los libros.

Cuando se levantó para ducharse hizo el menor ruido posible, porque los otros cuatro todavía estaban durmiendo. Peter roncaba y sirius estaba hablando dormido con alguien. Antes de meterse al baño sonrió, se alegraba de poder ver a todos esos, en realidad a peter tenía ganas de matarlo, pero tenía que resitirse.

Se dio una ducha de cinco minutos y se vistió rápido. El resto de los ocupantes seguían durmiendo. Harry se iba a ir a desayunar, pero pensó que a los otros se les iba a hacer tarde, así que los despertó.

Enseguida se pusieron en movimiento. Remus se le acercó a Harry antes de que saliera.

que tal tu primera noche en howarts? –le preguntó restregándose los ojos – dormiste bien?

Si, dormí bastante bien. Aunque me levanté antes de las ocho…

Para qué tan temprano? – interrumpió remus, que se notaba que tenía mucho sueño – yo estoy cansadísimo. Ayer me acosté tarde, pero… - remus estaba súper ojeroso.

Remus! Sabes porque es eso no? – peter saltó al medio de los que hablaban – es por la luna… - pero dejó de hablar con la mirada que le lanzó Remus, abriendo muchísimo los ojos. Sirius y james se habían dado vuelta.

Es que la luna nos afecta a todos, nuestro animo – inventó rápido, mirando a Harry preocupado.

Harry contuvo la risa. Si no hubiera sabido del secreto de Lupin, no sabía que podía haber pensado. Peter salió de la habitación y harry se apuró a volver al tema del horario.

voy a tener que buscar a Mcgonagall, o alguien, porque necesito mi horario. – Harry de volvió a sentar en su cama para esperar y bajar con ellos a desayunar. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban mojadas, debía haber llovido a la noche.

Eso te lo consigo yo – contestó cuando se terminó de poner la túnica – después de todo soy el prefecto… - se fue al espejo a acomodarse el pelo.

Sirius se había ido a duchar, y james estaba todavía en pijama, revolviendo su baúl.

Remus donde quedó el mapa? No lo encuentro. Pensé que lo había guardado guardado yo la última vez – le preguntó de repente

Me parece que lo tiene Sirius, pero para qué lo estás buscando ahora?

Harry se acordó del mapa y se dio cuenta que tenía un problema. Él tenía su mapa, y no sabía si por eso el de esa época estaba el original. Pero desechó esa idea cuando vió a james sacando el mapa de la mesa de Sirius.

Si James abría el mapa, iba a ver el nombre de harry, y eso iba a provocar problemas.

James! No pierdas tiempo en eso ahora! – se apuró a decir – nos vamos a perder el desayuno- además, necesito que me muestren donde están las aulas.

En eso Harry tiene razón – acotó Sirius, que ya había salido del baño vestido y peinado, aunque con el pelo mojado – vamos James! Todavía estás en pijama y nosotros tenemos que hacer una visita guiada! –dijo contento revolviendo el pelo a su amigo.

Harry fue con james y Sirius al comedor, y Remus dijo que iba un minuto a hablar con Mcgonagall, para conseguirle un horario a Harry. Cuando harry había hablado con Dumbledore, este le había preguntado las notas que había sacado en los TIMOS.

Sirius había logrado que james se olvidara del mapa por un rato, haciéndole un favor a harry sin saberlo.

El comedor estaba lleno de alumnos desayunando. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi llena, aunque había algún lugar.

Cuando se sentaron, Harry no se dio cuenta de que enfrente estaban sentadas susan, lily y caroline.

Susan sí se dio cuenta de que estaban enfrente, y saludó.

Buenos días Harry, James – dijo mirando a los dos. Ellos contestaron, y empezaron a desayunar.

Sirius había dejado sus cubiertos, y se pudo a mirar a Susan.

Te hago una pregunta, Shadowfax – le dijo a Susan, fingiendo estar ofendido – a mi no me vas a decir buenos días?

No – dijo susan secamente.

Lily y Caroline miraban atentas. Sabían que si Sirius y Susan empezaban a discutir, la cosa se podía poner fea.

Los dos tenían un carácter muy diferente, y era casi seguro que por eso se la pasaran discutiendo.

-¿ y por qué no? – dijo sirius, buscando molestarla – a mi me gusta que….

black, no te saludo porque no se me da la gana,te cuesta mucho entenderlo – le contestó fingiendo tranquilidad

sus amigas sabían que no estaba tranquila. En ese momento llegó remus con el horario de harry.

toma – le dijo y le dio el horario – vas a las mismas que yo, bueno, yo también voy a runas… - acotó mientras se sentaba al lado de sirius y agarraba una tostada.

Susan y sirius habian dejado de pelaer, mas bien james y las chicas habian hecho que se callen porque empezaban a gritar y la gente a mirar.

Sirius había vuelto a desayunar, y susan lo miraba con cara de odio. James le habia sacado el horario de la mano a harry, y le comentaba que materias tenían iguales, y cuales no. Lily y caroline charlaban por lo bajo.

¿qué pasó? – preguntó remus al ver la cara de susan –

nada….. – empezó peter, que estaba al lado suyo, pero surius lo interrumpió.

¿sabes que es lo que pasó, moony? – dijo enojado – la señorita aquella – y señaló a susan – saluda a todo el mundo y a mi no

no saludé a todos!

Solo te falta remus…. – acotó con tono burlón - ¿por qué no lo saludas?

Buenos días remus, ¿cómo dormiste? – le preguntó susan, y remus se rió. - ¿estás contento black? Entonces ya me voy

Está bien, pero mas vale que nunca necesites nada de mi! – le gritó mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se había quedado sorprendido al ver la actitud de su futuro padrino

sirius, ¿ de verdad te enojaste? – preguntó poniendo una cara bastante rara.

No, era broma. – contestó como si fuera gran cosa lo que había pasado.

Lily se había levantado, habia mirado mal a sirius y habia salido a buscar a susan.

Caroline se acordó re repente de james, y lo llamó

-potter – instintivamente harry también la miró, pero se dio cuenta y no dijo nada.

¿qué te pasó el otro día, el sabado a la mañana quiero decir.¿ por qué estabas tirado en el suele del pasillo? – interrogó poniendo cara preocupada.

¿Tirado en el suelo? – james puso una cara de que esta diciendo esta loca cuando contestó.

Si, desmayado, si te llevé a la enfermeria! ¿Como no te vas a acordar?

Primero, yo no estuve desmayado, por eso no me llevaste a la enfermeria – dijo despacio, separando las palabras.

¿ a quién llevé entonces, eh? – volvió a preguntar, y cayó en la cuenta de que podía ser harry.

Harry se dio cuenta tambien y le dijo que había sido él.

-¿qué te habia pasado? – preguntó remus preocupado

la verdad que no me acuerdo, me parece que me golpeé la cabeza, creo… - mintió, y cambió de tema - ¿ alguien sabe que hora es?

Las nueve menos diez, por?- dijo peter.

¡Tengo que ir a buscar los libros! ¡Ya vuelvo!

¿te acompaño? – se ofreció caroline

no hace falta…. – harry se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, y cuado salió corrió hasta la habitación.

Tenía que buscar los libros, y por seguridad robarles el mapa a los merodeadores.

Se apuró y metió los libros de transformaciones, pociones, e historia de la magia en la mochila.

Buscó el mapa, y lo vio tirado arriba de la cama de sirius.. lo agarró mirando que nadie hubiera entrado en la habitación, lo metió en la mochila, y se aseguró de que el suyo seguía ahí, y corrió hasta el aula.

Cuando llegó al aula los demás ya estaban entrando. Pasó y se sentó con carol, que era la que estaba sola.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Albus dumbledore había decidido qué iba a hacer con draco malfoy. Se negaba a dedir la verdad, y eso era un tema importante. Un alumno había desaparecido, y al parecer le habían lanzado un hechizo que lo mandó al pasado.

Ya había mandado a llamar a severus snape para que le traiga veritaserum, y después se fuera a buscar a malfoy. Snape se había negado primero a darle esa poción a un alumno de casa, pero al final dumbledore hizo que la traiga igual. El veritaserum ya lo tenía en su mano, solo le faltaba el alumno.

Todavía no sabía que iba a hacer para que le la tome, porque era obvio que se iba a negar.

Cuando malfoy llegó y se sentó de mala gana, el director le volvió a preguntar por el hechizo que le había lanzado a Harry. Malfoy dijo que no se acordaba, pero pensaba que no era grave.

Draco, supongo que sabes a donde mandaste a Harry.

- No – mintió Malfoy. Se negaba rotundamente a hablar, porque sabía que al final iban a hacer que tomara viritaserum.

- Lo mandaste al pasado. Si hubieras vivido en esa época, ahora tus recuerdos se estarían modificando. Eso es una cosa muy peligrosa, lo sabes, no?

Malfoy no abrió la boca.

- Me veo obligado a hacerte tomar veritaserum, entonces.

El director abrió uno de los cajones y agarró una botellita que tenía un líquido transparente.

Se levantó y puso la botella adelante de Malfoy, flotando

no la voy a tomar, esto no es justo, va contra las reglas! –gritó mirando al director.

lo vas a tomar ,y lo vas a tomar ahora, Draco, no me hagas hacértelo tomar a la fuerza – dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Draco agarró la botella que levitaba adelante de su nariz y antes de tomarla dijo:

De esto se va a enterar mi padre – y se tomó la botella que estaba casi vacía.

Dumbledore vio que la poción hacía efecto. Malfoy se quedó quieto, poniendo cara neutra.

Que hechizo le lanzaste a Harry Potter?

El hechizo **whirkhestrot**.

De donde sacaste ese hechizo, Draco?

Lo encontré en un libro de magia negra – volvió a contestar como un zombi.

En donde encontraste ese libro?

En mi casa.

Dumbledore pensó un minuto. Malfoy se quedó quieto.

En ese libro, decía el contrahechizo del hechizo que le lanzaste a Harry?

No me acuerdo, creo que no

Albus ya tenía bastante infrmación. Podría haber aprovechado para averiguar otras cosas, pero lo dejó así.


	6. De pociones iba la cosa

**DE POCIONES IBA LA COSA**

Ya a la mañana, Remus Lupin se había puesto a revisar su baúl de cosas del colegio.

La mayor parte del baúl estaba ocupado por los libros que acumuló en siete años de estudio. También tenía un par de álbumes de fotos mágicas. Eso fue lo primero que vio. Pasó toda la mañana mirando fotos en las que él y sus amigos del colegio saludaban, aunque en algunas aparecían otros estudiantes. En las del último año salían Lily y sus dos amigas, Susan y Caroline, que se habían hecho amigas de ellos en ese último año.

Encontró una foto de Sirius y Susan, y se acordó de que se la pasaban discutiendo por estupideces. Tenía miles de fotos, que por tanto tiempo se había olvidado de ellas.

En su baúl también tenía túnicas de el último año de colegio. Al final de todo, encontró una cajita cuadrada. Era una caja de madera pintada de negro, que no se acordaba qué tenía adentro.

Cuando abrió la caja no pudo evitar sonreír, porque ahí adentro guardaba el espejo que usaba para hablar con Sirius. Antes había tenido uno para comunicarse con James y con Peter. El que tenía con James se le había perdido hace mucho, y el que tenía con Peter lo había roto cuando se enteró de que él que había sido su amigo lo había traicionado.

El ruido de una lechuza golpeando la ventana de su cuarto hizo que saliera de sus recuerdos.

Volvió a cerrar la caja con el espejo, y se apuró a abrir la ventana. La lechuza entró y dio una vuelta volando por toda la habitación, y después se paró en su escritorio.

Remus le sacó la carta y el animal se fue volando.

La carta era de Dumbledore y era corta.

"_Remus:_

_Necesito que vengas a hablar conmigo en cuanto recibas esta carta, pasó algo con Harry que es importante, y te va a interesar._

_Nos vemos pronto_

Albus Dumbledore" 

Lupin guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la capa que se puso. Se acomodó un poco el pelo en elespejo y bajó al comedor.

En la chimenea tenía un tarro con polvos flú, tiro un puñado y gritó Howarts, después de haberse metido el la chimenea.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, el director tenía una pila alta de libros que revisaba hoja por hoja. Eran libros de la sección prohibida, de magia oscura. Estaba buscando ese hechizo. El no sabía que se pudiera viajar en el tiempo, y no sabía si se podía volver.

Estaba ahí sentado, desde la mañana temprano y todavía no encontraba nada.

De repente se escuchó un sonido fuerte, y apareció Remus Lupin sacudiéndose la capa y tosiendo.

El director apartó la vista del libro que miraba, y le sonrió al recién llegado. Le indicó con la mano que se sentara y esperó a que terminara de sacudirse la ropa.

Qué pasó con Harry? Pasó alo grave? – preguntó preocupado Lupin.

Antes de contarte, te tengo que preguntar algo – Remus asintió – últimamente, no te vienen recuerdos modificados de tu época de Howarts?

Remus pensó pero no le encontró ningun sentido a la pregunta. – ¿cómo recuerdos modificados?

como si fueran recuerdos nuevos.

Me parece que no. ¿por qué preguntás eso? No entiendo nada…- contestó el hombre, confuso.

Te explico entonces. La historia es así. El sábado a la mañana vinieron Ron y Hermione a decirme que Harry no estaba. La noche anterior, Draco Malfoy lo había retado a un duelo, y Harry fue. Desde ese momento no volvió .

Y… ¿y no se sabe donde está todavía? Revisaron el colegio? No hablaron con Malfoy? – hizo todas las preguntas seguidas. Se había preocupado.

No hagas tantas preguntas juntas, no puedo responder todo. La cosa es así. Hablé con draco, y se negó a decir nada. Solo dijo que le lanzó un hechizo a harry. Hoy lo volví a llamar, e hice que tome veritaserum.

¿ y lo tomó? – preguntó al antiguo profesor incrédulo

lo tomó porque sabía que yo iba a hacer que se lo tome. El tema es que confesó. le tiró un hechizo llamado whirkestrot, magia oscura.

Y ya sabes donde está?

Si. Harry está en el pasado.

¿cómo …? Se puede?

Parece que si

¿qué vamos a hacer entonces? – preguntó remus pensativo

no sé, si hubiera una forma de comunicarnos… pero no sé…este tema me tiene muy confuso. Porque si hay una forma de ir, tiene que haber una forma de volver…, no te parece?

Supongo que si… - los dos se quedaron en silencio – yo…hoy encontré…mi espejo, que usaba para comunicarme con sirius cuando estábamos en el colegio. si encontráramos la forma de comunicarnos con el se sirius del año en el que está harry… - tiró la idea. Sería casualidad haber encontrado el espejo?

Dumbledore pensó en esa idea un segundo.

- No es mala idea. Después necesito que me lo traigas. El espejo, así busco alguna forma.

Entonces voy ahora

Está bien, te espero acá

Cuando salieron de transformaciones, clase doble de pociones, y para variar, con slytherin.

Mcgonagall no había perdonado a Harry de los deberes por ser nuevo ( supuestamente ), y les había mandado una redacción de 40 cm, y practicar un hechizo.

La primera clase había sido aburridísima. La profesora no paraba de hablar.

Salieron Harry con los merodeadores del aula, y dejaron atrás a las chicas.

Igualmente harry iba a estar con ellas un rato, porque lo habían tratado muy bien, y ahora él no les estaba prestando mucha atención.

Seguramente James y sirius estaban planeando alguna broma, porque apenas salieron se separaron de los tres.

Harry se quedó caminando con Remus y Peter. Había estado charlando una rato con él, y era bastante agradable, igualmente no podía confiar en él por el simple hecho de lo que iba a hacer.

sirius me comectó que adelantaron la prueba para el equipo de quiditch para el miércoles,¿saben por qué?

Remus levantó los hombros , indicando que no sabía nada, o que no tenía ganas de explicarlo.

yo si sé – empezó a decirle peter.- es un poco raro,¿ te lo explico igual? – harry asintió con la cabeza, remus miraba para otro lado sin escuchar. – el tema es así. Las pruebas se hicieron cuando correspondía, poco después de que empezaran las clases. Fue todo bien , james eligió al buscador y a un bateador, y te digo, eran bastante buenos. El pro..- peter dejó de hablar un segundo para ver si harry seguía la historia, y después siguió. – el problema fue cuando empezaron a entrenar,porque parecía que había dos capitanes. James, y el nuevo buscador que no dejaba de dar órdenes y mandar, ¡hasta a James!. Prongs lo aguantó un par de días hasta que se cansó de él y lo sacó del equipo.enton…

¿pero no están buscando a dos? – interrumpió harry

lo que pasa es que la historia es compleja… - dijo remus en un tono gracioso.

¿puedo seguir? Gracias. Entonces ese tipo le llenó la cabeza al otro nuevo, que es su amigo , y por eso el equipo se quedó sin dos jugadores. – terinó la historia y tomó aire, ya que había dicho todo eso demasiado rápido.

Entre clase y clase tenían diez minutos, asi que ellos fueron caminando tranquilos hasta el tro aula, que estaba cerca.

¿ te vas a presentar, harry? – preguntó de repente remus

si… pero no tengo escoba, voy a tner que usar alguna del colegio.

Pedisela a sirius, la de él es buena, ademas no la necesita mañana..

Ok Remus.

En ese tiempo habían llegado al aula, así que pasaron.

Las mesas del aula estaban acomodadas de diferente forma, de dos en dos. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados, charlando o sacando los libros.

El profesor slughorn estaba mirando unos calderos que tenía con pociones. Cuando ya todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados, mandó que se paren. Ante las caras de no entender nada de sus alumnos, recien ahí explicó.

-hoy vamos a empezar con un trabajo en parejas, que va a durar hasta navidad.- el profesor dejó de hablar y todos los chicos empezaron a sentarse de a dos, eligiendo de pareja a su amigo , lo normal.

no se alboroten tanto , porque las pareja las voy a armar yo.

Todos bufaron y se quejaron, nada quería que le toque de pareja una persona de la otra casa.

Poco a poco slughorn fue llamándolos y sentándolos junto a su pareja. Cuando llamó a harry lo sentó con una tal Kate Bigod, de slytherin.

Vio que a james lo sentó con severus snape, en esa pareja seguramente iba a haber problemas. A sirius y a susan los sentó juntos, y como esa mañana se habían peleado, ni se miraron. A remus y lily les tocó juntos, formando el equipo perfecto, porque lily era buena en pociones y remus muy buen trabajador. A caroline le tocó otra gryffindor, alice dillon , y a peter petigrew un slytherin, thomas vane.

Ahora les explico como van a hacer el trabajo. Cada grupo va tener que hacer dos pociones, y cada integrante me va a entregar una muestra. Hay una poción que van a tener que hacer todos, que es la que tengo yo haciendo en el caldero que está en mi mesa.

Todos se levantaron un poco para ver la poción dorada.

El que sepa que poción es, le doy 10 puntos.

Harry levantó la mano, y miró al resto de sus campañeros, pero ninguno había levantado la mano.

Es felix felicis, señor.

Slughorn lo miró sorprendido. Él no les había dicho nada a sus alumnos.

Muy bien señor Bullen! 10 puntos para gryffindor!

La segunda poción de cada pareja Slughorn la iba a asignar al final de la clase. Dependía de cómo se comportaran que poción les tocaba.

Para el resto del tiempo les había puesto una poción cómo trabajo de clase, que tenían que trabajar ya en grupo.

Enseguida todos se pusieron a buscar en sus libros las instrucciones, a revolver el armario con los ingredientes y a preparar os calderos.

La chica que le había tocado de compañera a Harry enseguida se puso a trabajar y acaparar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

No necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó sintiéndose culpable de no estar ayudando.

- No, no. No hace falta, prefiero trabajar sola – le contestó poniendo sonrisa falsa.

En los demás grupos estaban trabajando los dos, excepto el grupo de James y el de Sirius.

Snape, que era el compañero de James, había pasado todas las cosas a su parte de la mesa. Por eso James charlaba con su amigo Sirius, que tampoco ayudaba a Susan.

Remus y Lily trabajaban organizados, repartiendo las tareas, y eso se notaba por su poción que se notaba que iba más adelantada.

Carol trabajaba casi sola, porque su compañera dejaba de cortar cada rato para mirar a Sirius embobada.

Susan mezclaba el caldero muy enojada , mirando a Sirius y a James furiosa.

Black – lo llamó y le tocó el hombro con el dedo – Black!

Sirius se dio vuelta y miró a susan sonriente.

-¿si? ¿necesitas algo?

si, quería saber si te estás divirtiendo – dijo fingiendo amistad - ¿ qué puedo querer? ¡ que me ayudes un poco!¡esto es trabajo d los dos!

Si, ya se…lo que pasa es que como Snape no quiere que James haga nada porque cree que va a arruinar la poción, yo aprovecho y charlo un poco – explicó Sirius

Entonces yo me voy a charlar con Carol o Lily, y que la poción se haga sola – le dijo muy enojada.

Está bien – le contestó, tomándole el pelo

Tampoco es para ponerse asi – acotó James que estaba mirando. No solo James miraba, toda la clase miraba, menos Slughorn que estaba en su mundo.

como Susan siga discutiendo así, Slughorn nos va a sacar puntos – le comentó Lily a Remus por lo bajo.

Si, son peligrosos juntos. Sirius la provoca y ella se enoja mucho todo el tiempo

Solo se enoja con él – Remus y Lily ya habían terminado de cortar los ingredientes,y la poción estaba hirviendo.

Harry miraba la escena sorprendido. No sabía porque se llevaban tan mal y discutían tanto. La poción de su grupo ya estaba lista, y él no había hecho nada para ayudar.Se ve que los slytherin pensaban que si un gryffindor ayudaba se arruinaba la poción, quien sabe lo que pasa por la cabecita de una serpiente.

La clase de pociones terminó, y como bien dijo Lily, el profesor les sacó los diez puntos que había ganado Harry.

Después de esa clase tenían un recreo, que todos aprovecharon para charlar y descansar.

Lily, Caroline y Susan fueron al patio, pero se quedaron debajo del techo porque llovía.

este slughorn no se porque nos da tanto tiempo para preparar las pociones, si son fáciles – habló Caro, porque estaban calladas.

No sé, pero nos tendría que haber dado dos días, así las preparamos de una vez, porque con la cantidad de deberes que tenemos puede que nos olvidemos – le contestó Lily, que tenía la miraba fija en un punto lejano.

¡Yo hubiera preferido que me mande a hacer cuarenta pociones para mañana, que tener que hacer una con el idiota de Black! – dijo Susan por primera vez ,mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

¿ por qué te cuesta tanto llevarte ien con él? – le preguntó Lily, apretándole el brazo de forma cariñosa. Susan le contestó:

¿ y por qué te cuesta tanto soportar a James?

Lily iba a contestar, pero Carol le sacó la palabra de la boca.

porque es un idiota y un creído. Piensa que es un dios porque tiene un club de fans, porque es el capitán del equipo, se la cree porque es un rico malcriado, y por muchas cosas más – contestó Carol, imitando la voz de Lily

jejee- se rieron ella y susan, lily las miró con una cara burlona.

Y va a ser que mejor que no se quejen de sus pareja, porque a mi me tocó la loca fanática

¿Alice?

Esa misma. Yo que no le digo ni buenas noches, tengo que trabajar con ella….hoy agarraba algún ingrediente, se bababa mientras miraba a Black – mientras hablaba la imitaba poniendo caras raras, cosa que hacía bastante más divertido el relato- después te miraba un poco con cara de odio – señaló a Susan – y trabajaba un poquitito…

Tampoco es para tanto…. . yo no me quejo, la verdad

Ya, y Lupin menos – le respondió susan, poniendo un tono extraño.

¿ por qué menos? – preguntó intigrada

¿ no te diste cuenta lily? – le preguntó asombrada carol

¿ de qué? Susan y carol se miraron, y la última dijo: - no, de nada.

Harry aprovechó lo que le quedaba de recreo para comprobar lo que sospechaba. Subió a su habitación, esprando que estuviera vacía.

Entró y se puso a buscar los mapas que tenía guardados en la mochila. Cuando los encontró los extendió arriba de su cama.

juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo dos veces, apuntando a los mapas.

Buscó su nombre en la habitación, y lo encontró. Un flamante harry potter aparecía escrito en la habitación de sexto de los chicos. El mapa no mentía, como lo había dicho sirius una vez.

Tenia que encontrar un lugar para esconderlos, sino corría peligro de que alguien lo viera.

Después del recreo tenía clase de historia de la magia.

Cuando harry llegó al aula, todavía nadie estaba esperando para entrar. Harry miró su reloj para fijarse si era muy temprano, pero estaba parado. Se había olvidado de que en cuarto se había metido al lago con el reloj puesto, en la prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Pensó en cuarto y en el torneo de los tres magos , y le pareció que eso había sido hace tanto…. O dentro de tanto tiempo…. . probó abriendo la puerta, pero el aula estaba vacía, asi que esperó a que llegaran los demás.

Harry se sentó en una mesa del fondo, predispuesto a dormirse, y esperó. Se puso a pensar si en esa epoca el profesor Binns ya era fantasma, o si estaba vivo.

La respuesta vino cuando el profesor hizo su aparición atravesando la pared. Enseguida el fantasma se puso a hablar con su característico tono adormilador, y harry trató de escuchar algo, pero se aburría. Probó tomando apuntes sobre los gigantes, pero tambien eso aburría

Miró alrededor, y vio que la mayoría de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo que él. La gran parte charlaba, otros dormían. Había alguno que otro que anotaba lo que decía binns.

harry! – lo llamó alguien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miró para los costados, y encontró a caroline que lo llamaba.

¡Hola!. – la saludó susurrando

¿ dónde estuviste en el recreo? – le preguntó ella, cerrando su cuaderno

estuve perdido por el colegio- le mitió harry.

Ah! Nos hubieras dicho e ibas con nosotras, o te enseñábamos el colegio

No hace falta, igualmente ya me voy acostumbrando a este colegio, ¡es enorme! el mío era mucho más chico…. – terminó la frase y miró al fantasma un segundo.

Este profesor… ¿sabes si es fantasma hace mucho? – preguntó, para decir algo. Carol pensó un segundo - no sé. Me acuerdo que una vez Potter le preguntó desde cuando estaba muerto – dijo, haciendo una pausa

¿ qué le dijo?

Nada, no le contestó.

Lily era una de las pocas que tomaba nota. Escribía sin pausas, poniendo todo lo que escuchaba.

En la mesa de atrás estaba james, sentado con lupin. Potter miraba a lily seguido, observando con cara de mucho interés todo lo que hacía. James hablaba y hablaba, y lupin ya estaba poniendo cara de fastidio.

¡basta James! ¡Me estás llenando la cabeza! Yo tengo que escuchar un poco, porque después no apruebo los examenes.

No mientas, ¡sino hay un solo examen que no apruebes!

Ay prongs… ya te dije que le preguntes, total el no lo vas a tener seguro – terminó Lupin, y le prestó atención al profesor-fantasma.

- el no seguro, el no seguro – repitió james varias veces - ¡ evans! – llamo a lily poniendo una sonrisa encantadora, y le tiró una bolita de papel.

Lily dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y miró a Potter con mala cara.

-¡no me tires papeles potter! – le reprochó susurrando, demostrándole todo lo antipática que podía llegar a ser.

es que no me habías escuchado…- se justificó

si, si te había escuchado.¿qué pasa ahora?

Hoy estuve pensando que…

¡ que nocedad! ¡ no sabía que pensabas! – lo interrumpió ironizando, y le devolvió la bola de papel.

¡ja! Te hablo en serio. El próximo fin de semana hay salida a hosmeade, y podríamos ir y tomar algo,¿qué te parece? – propuso con tono tono suave, poniendo de nuevo su sonrisa encantadora.

Lily había fruncido el ceño a medida que escuchaba lo que le proponían. - ¿qué me parece? Para decirte la verdad, me parece mal.

¿eso significa que no? – le preguntó james, poniendo cara de bueno y revolviéndose el pelo.

Eso significa que no. – le sonrió falsamente y volvió a lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpida.

¡Remus! ¡Me dijo que no! – le contó a su amigo, pegándole un codazo

me lo imaginaba….

Ese día les habían mandado muchísimos deberes. Tenían dos redacciones y practicar un hechizo para transformaciones, hacer dos pociones en grupo para slughorn, estudiar para historia de la magia y herbología, que les iban a hacer un examen próximamente.

La sala común estaba llena después de la cena. Los alumnos menores se sentaban en los sillones a charlar, mientras que los mayores se amuchaban en las mesas para trabajar.

Cuando harry entró la sala, vio a lily sentada en una de las mesas, leyendo unas hojas.

Desde que la había conocido, se llevaban genial. A harry lily le había caido espectacular, aunque eso no era raro. Si se llegaran a llevar mal, él tenía pensado arreglar las cosas, porque para una vez que tenía la oportunidad de conocerla, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. con james era muy diferente, casi imposible. Potter lo había cruzado, y las cosas eran dificiles de arreglar

toma, harry – le dijo cuado se sentó enfrente suyo, dándole en papel que tenía en la mano.

¿ qué es esto? – preguntó mientras lo agarraba

son las pociones que hay que hacer para pocines, valga la redundancia – agregó dejando un lapiz en la mesa. - ¿ qué poción te tocó?

Mmmm… espera que me busco…acá estoy …yo tengo que hacer la poción multijugos…- dijo sorprendido

Susan había llegado en ese instante, y se sentó. Venía comiendo unas galletitas, que puso arriba de la mesa, entre todos los libros de lily.

¿multijugos?¿esa no es la que te transforma en otro por un rato? Comentó sacándole el papel de l mano – a mi me tocó la a mortentia…¿ qué es?

Es un filtro amoroso muy potente

Ah

¿dónde estabas susan? – le preguntó su amiga

con drake, dando una vuelta

¿ quién es Drake? – preguntó harry interesado

mi novio – contestó la rubia - ¿sabes qué? Me había olvidado de que tenía que trabajar con black, estaba contenta

¿estabas contenta porque tenías que trabajar conmigo? – sirius había estaba escuchando, y aprovechó a sentarse y agarrar una galleta

¿eh! No te comas las galletitas – lo retó susan

¿ por qué no? – preguntó harry

porque son mías… - contestó susan con un tono juguetón.

¿ que hablaban de mi, chicos? – dijo mordiendo una galletita, poniendo un tono bastante arrogante

nada, solo comentábamos las pociones que tenemos que hacer. A harry le tocó multijugos, a mi y a remus veritasurumy a susan amortentia.

¿todas esas pocions, no se supone que no se pueden hacer en howarts? – preguntó black, acomodándose el pelo.

- si, se supone, pero slughorn siempre hace lo que quiere. – contestó lily. Esta ya habia juntado sus libros y se estaba lenvantando – me voy a dormir.¿vamos susan? – las dos chicas caminaron a su habitación

¡nos comemos las galletitas entonces! – le gritó sirius sonriendo, y agarrando un par.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hola gente!! Perdon por la tardanza!!, pero al fin, acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo.

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me mandaron, porque me cargan las pilas y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Pero, por favor, sigan mandando, que me hace bien!!

Díganme si les gustó el capitulo, si les gusta el camino que va tomando la historia….

Saludos, y espero que les guste


	7. Luna llena

Capitulo 7: luna llena

Remus lupin se había quedado en la cama esa mañana. james y Sirius le habían dicho a Harry que se sentía mal, que estaba enfermo, pero como es obvio, harry no les creyó. él supuso que dentro de poco iba a ser luna llena, si no era ese mismo día . por eso decidió que no iba a preguntar más , porque además no tenia ganas de discutir con james, que ya se había puesto de mal humor apenas ver a Harry esa mañana.

La relación que tenía Harry con james no podía ser peor. A James le molestaba que Harry se pareciera a él, le molestaba que Harry si se llevara bien con Lily Evans, y que a él la pelirroja le gritara cada vez que lo veía. Al contrario, con Sirius se llevaba muy bien. El que iba a ser su padrino era muy distinto a como Harry lo conocía. El del pasado siempre estaba bromeando, riéndose, tomándole el pelo a alguien. todas esas cosas se las iba a robar azkaban…. Y a Harry le gustaría poder evitarlo. ¿que tanto podría llegar a cambiar si les dijera parte, solo una parte de lo que iba a pasar?

Esa noche el de pelo negro no había podido dormir pensando en eso. Él no sabía si iba a poder aguantar sin contarle la verdad a todas estas personas, no sabía si iba a poder mentir mucho tiempo más.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se sentó solo, pero al poco tiempo bajaron Carol, Susan y Lily, y se sentaron con él . esas chicas también lo trataban muy bien, y confiaban en él como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, y ya lo habían aceptado como amigo

buenos días, Harry! – lo saludó Lily muy contenta apenas se sentó - como dormiste??

Yo mas o menos

Por?

Nada, me quedé pensando…..

Que pensabas? – preguntó siguiendo la entrevista

Es increíble con la cara que te mira Potter, Harry! – interrumpió Caroline, ayudando a Harry sin saberlo

Con cara de que me quiere matar, ya se – contestó Harry obviando la situación

Por eso estás triste? Porque james te trata mal? – preguntó Susan poniendo cara de interés – porque yo hablo con él, no tengo proble….

No es por eso- contestó seco Harry , interrumpiendo – es… es por algo que no puedo decir, es eso – Harry terminó de hablar, y miró fijamente a la tostada que tenía en la mano.

Susan cruzó una mirada con Carol, y no le hicieron mas caso al tema.

A los pocos minutos llegaron las cientos de lechuzas con el correo. Harry levantó la cabeza buscando a Hedwig, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a verla.

-escuchen esto – dijo de repente Caroline, cuando había agarrado el diario que acababa de recibir – dice: el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortifagos atacó la pasada noche una pequeña ciudad muggle en las afueras de Londres. Arrasaron con la ciudad, no dejaron a nadie con vida. – leyó

Harry se había olvidado que en esa época voldemort estaba el auge. Según lo que leyó Caroline las noches anteriores también había tacado a otros pueblos y ciudades muggle, matando a todos los que encontraba.

dios, no hay forma de pararlo – comentó amargamente Susan, que estaba tomando su café.

Si – dijo Harry y se corrigió- supongo que si – terminó rápidamente

bueno, en realidad alguien tiene que poder matarlo – dijo carol – dicen que Dumbledore es el único al que ustedes-saben-quien le tuvo miedo….

Yo no entiendo porque todo el mundo tiene miedo a nombrarlo – habló Harry medio enojado – yo no tengo miedo en decir voldemort

Carol puso una cara rara, Lily se encogió de hombros, y Susan lo miró fijamente

por que no te da miedo decir su nombre?

Porque no. Además no tengo porque tenerle miedo, yo no le tengo miedo.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando. en realidad antes estaba en la sala común de gryffindor, pero se tuvo que ir porque Ron no paraba de idear planes de venganza contra Malfoy. Ella pensaba que de ese tema se iba a ocupar Dumbledore, que para algo era el director del colegio. por ese tema se la pasaban discutiendo y gritándose uno al otro. Ron le llenaba la cabeza con planes e ideas, que a veces podían llegar a tentarla, pero si Malfoy había hecho que Harry desaparezca, no era capaz de cualquier cosa? eso era lo que le daba miedo a Hermione, y por eso prefería que Dumbledore se encargue.

El que había sido profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras había vuelto a ir esa mañana a hablar con el director. el día anterior le había contado del espejo que tenía él para hablar con Sirius cuando estaban en Howarts. Albus Dumbledore creía que tenía que haber alguna forma de comunicarse con el espejo de Sirius Black, y que coincida que lo agarrara Harry. Por eso estaba ahí ese día. Para ponerse a buscar en la biblioteca, revisar y mirar todos y cada uno de los libros de la sección prohibida , y encontrar el hechizo que permitiera hacer eso.

Y eso fue lo que hizo durante gran parte del día, revolver los libros de la sección prohibida, porque en la sección que podían acceder los alumnos estaba segurísimo de que no iba a encontrar nada.

Después del recreo tenían una hora libre, para avanzar con la montaña de deberes. Harry se fue a la sala común, esperando que hubiera poca gente.

Cuando entró se encontró exactamente lo que quería. Caroline estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando muy fijamente un libro. ella leía un poco, cerraba los ojos y lo repetía en voz baja, sin hacer un solo ruido. Harry decidió que no iba a desconcentrarla, así que se sentó en una mesa a escribir. Carol estudiando de esa forma lo hizo acordarse de Hermione. ¿Que estarían haciendo ahora sus amigos? ¿Ya sabrían donde estaba? ¿cuánto iba a tardar ron en ir a vengarse, si todavía no lo había hecho? todas esas preguntas invadieron su cabeza.

que tal? – dijo alguien de repente, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

Sirius! Cuando entraste? – contestó Harry al verlo

ya estaba adentro. te venía a decir una cosa

que? No hables tan fuerte, que Carol está estudiando – le reprochó al de los ojos grises.

Sirius giró la cabeza para ver a Caroline, y volvió a Harry – mañana son las pruebas, lo sabes?

si, me voy a presentar. Tengo dos preguntas para hacerte.

Que preguntas? – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de interés.

La primera, Remus me dijo que…. – pero Sirius lo interrumpió

Remus te dijo que te preste mi escoba?

Si, básicamente era eso – sonrió Harry.

Sirius pensó un segundo. Al final le contestó que se la prestaba, pero que la tenía que cuidar como si fuera suya. También le dijo que le dijera a Remus que no preste que no eran suyas, pero se arrepintió y agregó que se lo iba a decir el mismo.

Un portazo hizo que dejaran de hablar y buscaran la puerta que se había vuelto giratoria.

A encontraron cuando vieron a Susan bajando las escaleras rapidísimo, con una cara de odio que la hacia irreconocible.

su, te pido un favor. No vuelvas a pegarle así a la puerta, porque se rompe – Caroline había cerrado el libro, y se había levantado e ido hasta donde estaba Susan parada. – que te pasa?

Nada, no me pasa nada – contestó y recorrió la sala con la mirada –ah, Black, te estaba buscando

Para que me necesitas querida? – preguntó poniendo una voz bastante meloso

Hoy, a las ocho en la mazmorra. Slughorn nos asignó ese lugar para hacer las pociones, asÍ que te conviene ir

Pero a las ocho ya es de noche! – habló Sirius enojado – yo no puedo

Por que no? – Caroline se metió, para ayudar a su amiga, que ya tiraba rayos y centellas por los ojos

Porque, porque no puedo – se excusó. Harry sabía que no podía porque esa noche era luna llena, y él, james y Peter acompañaban a Remus cuando se transformaba.

No me importa que no puedas, mas vale que estés ahí a las ocho, ok? – lo amenazó con la varita que tenía en la mano.

Caroline agarró el libro y se llevó a su amiga a rastro .

Cuando salieron Sirius pegó una carcajada, riéndose de Susan.

no te rías de ella, te habla en serio y se pone mal de verdad.

si, ya se, pero me encanta ponerla de mal humor, es una cosa que me pone contento – dijo después de terminar de reirse, mientras se balanceaba en su silla. Miró el reloj y levantó las cejas – te dejo trabajar. Mañana a la mañana te doy la escoba, esta bien? – se levantó y salió por la puerta.

No pude terminar de hablar – dijo harry para si – bueno, después le pregunto.¿ que era lo otro que le iba a preguntar? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Entre clase y clase se fue la tarde, y llegó la noche. harry se acostó sobre la cama y se estiró, bostezando. Esa tarde había sido agotadora y aburrida.

Los merodeadores ya no estaban en la habitación, y se habían ido sin poner ninguna excusa; aunque harry no necesitaba preguntarles ni ponerlos incómodos preguntándoles.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

profesor lupin? – lo llamó la voz de hermione, cuando ya estaba en el pasillo. La chica estaba saliendo de la biblioteca también

hola hermione – la saludó y esperó a que lo alcanzara para ir caminando juntos.

Que está haciendo acá profesor? – preguntó tratando de llevar la pila de libros que tenía encima

Te ayudo? – se ofreció remus, agarrando algunos de los libros – no me digas profesor, porque ya no soy tu profesor hace bastante

Bueno, si. Es una costumbre – hermione sonrió avergonzada – que estás haciendo acá?

Vine a ayudar a albus a buscar unos…. hechizos – contestó mientras caminaban – ya estaba por irme

Entonces dumbledore ya te contó lo de harry, no? Que van a hacer? – volvió a hablar hermione tomando aire y tirando todas las preguntas de corrido – porque a nosotros no nos dijo nada más desde que habló con malfoy, pero sabemos que está planeando algo – dijo todo eso muy rápido, tomando aire cuando terminó.

No estamos haciendo nada todavía, ni siquiera sabemos si lo que pensamos se puede hacer y…

Pero nos tienen que decir algo! Harry es nuestro amigo y estamos muy preocupados! – le gritó hermione interrumpiendo, a punto de llorar

Hermio…

No, dejame hablar. Ron se la pasa pensando planes y venganzas contra malfoy, y yo trato de pararlo, pero no se cuanto tiempo voy a lograr frenar …sus planes – dijo llorando ya.

Lupin la miró a la cara fijamente y le prometió – yo les juro que en cuanto sepa algo, aunque sea algo insignificante, se los voy a decir.¿te parece bien? – hermione asintió con la cabeza – ahora no llores – terminó de hablar con un tono dulce

está bien. – dijo secándose las lagrimas que se escurrían por la cara - ¿podemos ayudar en algo, o solo podemos… mirar?

No lo sé, supongo que si hablan con albus…,no lo sé.. – dejó de hablar, dejando la frase sin fin – yo lo único que te digo es que Ron no tiene que hacer nada…

Pero…

Ya sé que se quiere vengar y todo eso, es normal. Pero si malfoy es capaz de mandar a alguien al pasado con un hechizo que nadie conoce, tiene que poder hacer otras cosas, no? Mejor dejar al director que se ocupe – hermione y remus ya habían llegado a la sala común. La señora gorda del cuadro estaba charlando con un señor con sombrero negro de un cuadro chiquito arriba del suyo.

- ahora si me voy – dijo lupin despidiéndose. Hermione entró en la sala y remus siguió su camino.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Remus lupin había salido poco antes de que cayera el sol. Otra vez era esa maldita noche, en la que se convertía en ese monstruo que él no podía controlar. Sus amigos se habian convertido en animagos para evitar que se lastimara, y eso lo ayudaba muchísimo. Sus amigos si eran amigos, cuando se enteraron de su licantropía no se alejaron de él y lo aislaron, como habría hecho otra gente. Ellos buscaron la forma de volverse animagos, aunque tardaran mucho estaban decididos a hacerlo.

Y al fin el dia se volvió noche, y el chico dulce se convirtió en el monstruo. La piel pasaba a ser pelo, la cara se transformaba y tenia un hocico, la espalda se le arqueaba rajándole la tunica y la ropa. Los ojos color miel cambiaron y se volvieron negros. y ese ya no era remus.

El viento de una gran tormenta que caía azotaba las ventanas creando un ambiente mas horroroso. La luz de la luna llena entraba por los huecos que quedaban entre las maderas que tapaban las ventanas.

El hombre lobo se había quedado quieto, oliendo si encontraba alguna presa. miraba la habitación oscura con sus profundos ojos negros, prestando atención a cada detalle , buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. empezó a correr y saltan por toda la habitación, destruyendo todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino. Rasguñó y arrancó la tela de un sofá raido que estaba en una de las habitaciones, hasta que se cansó y corrió hasta las escaleras, para salir afuera. Corría tan rápido que se tropezaba con raices de árboles que estaban en el suelo del túnel que lo llevaba hasta los jardines , y eso lo enfurecía más y hacía que corriera mas y se siguiera cayendo y tropezando.

Antes de poder llegar a la salida , un perro negro enorme saltó arriba suyo, tirándolo al suelo unos cuantos metros para atrás. Sirius convertido en el perro enorme miró al ciervo que contemplaba la escena, como diciéndole lo que iba a hacer.

El pero salió corriendo a todo velocidad por el tunel para volver a entrar a la casa, pero eso lo hizo para que remus lo siguiera, cosa que consiguió. Peter, convertido en rata, estaba sobre el lomo del ciervo, analizando el movimiento de su amigo.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

veo que lupin tampoco vino, eh

yo ya sabía que no iba a venir, no como tu compañerito susan… - le contestó la pelirroja a susan, que se habia ido a buscar a sirius, pero como no lo encontró volvió con sus amigas.

Lily estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la mazmorra de pociones, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un libro. Ella miraba de reojo la poción que estaba haciéndose despacio.

La mazmorra estaba muy iluminada , con las velas que habían prendido las chicas. Caroline había logrado convencer a Alice , una de las compañeras de habitación con la que le había tocado trabajar en pociones , para que deje su reunión del club de fans del "gran y hermoso Sirius Black" (como decían ellas) que tenían planeada para esa noche y que fuera a hacer la poción.

¿Sirius iba a venir?- exclamó Alice. ella era una chica de pelo marrón increíblemente lacio, de esos que aunque los agarres con una maquina de hacer rulos y se los hagas, se le iba muy rápido. tenía los ojos negros, y era bastante petisa. Era súper fanática de Sirius Slack , cada vez que lo veía lo rodeaba , resumiendo , era una pesada. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su gran amor imposible se ponía histérica y nerviosa y lo buscaba por la habitación, aunque nunca lo encontraba.

Se supone que tiene que venir para hacer las pociones, pero como hace lo que quiere…. – contestó Susan que había empezado a mirar las instrucciones de sus pociones

¿sabes que? No tendrías que preocuparte , si no quiere hacer la poción peor para él – le dijo Carol

igual él tiene que ayudarte… - se metió Lily

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

El lobo siguió al perro, y el ciervo al lobo. El ciervo llegó al salón de la casa de los gritos. Los dos animales subieron corriendo las escaleras tambaleantes , que hacían ruido a cada paso que se da. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte en el exterior , se escuchaban los truenos que iluminaban la casa de vez en cuando.

No había ningún ruido en la casa , y es por eso que la rata y en ciervo se asustaron . Tenían que encontrar a Sirius , antes de que Remus pudiera hacer algo.

Peter se bajó del lomo ,y reuniendo mucho valor se separó de su amigo. Al entrar en una habitación, vieron como el perro y el lobo, Siius y Remus , corrian buscándose , el lobo para atacar, el perro para impedir que salga.

Los otros dos merodeadores miraron con horror la escena que sucedía delante de sus ojos. El lobo había logrado alcanzar a Sirius , lo había agarrado por el cuello y lanzó fuera de la habitación , y el perro cayó rodando por las escaleras.

El ciervo embistió fuertemente al lobo , sin piedad , dándole cabida a Peter para que corra escaleras abajo a ayudar a su amigo.

El pobre perro había quedado tirado en los pies de la escalera, inconsciente. Tenía el cuello lleno de sangre , que formaba un color extraño al teñir el pelo negro.

La luz de un rayo hizo que a Peter se le pasara un poco el susto, porque vio que Sirius pestañeaba, ya se había despertado.

Sirius.. . – lo llamó suavemente. El perro negro no se movió , pero miró despacio .

Sirius… ¿estás bien? – volvió a preguntar asustado, pero como era obvio Sirius no contestó, los perros no hablan.

¿ qué hago ahora? ¿cómo te llevo? – empezó a preguntar Peter, intranquilo. Tenía que llevar a ese perro enorme hasta el castillo, y después,¿ donde lo llevaba?

Sacó su varita del bolsillo , y conjugó el hechizo para hacer levitar.

La lluvia que caía en el exterior enseguida empapó sus cuerpos , y lavó la sangre de la herida.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Era tarde, pero Harry Potter no dormía. El chico miraba su mapa del merodeador , y lo comparaba con el de la época en la que se encontraba. El suyo estaba más viejo y desgastado, pero era exactamente igual al otro. Todavía tenía que encontrar un lugar para esconder los dos mapas, no podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera.

Se buscó en el mapa, y ahí estaba. Harry potter. ¿ qué le diría alguien que viera su verdadero nombre en el mapa? Él no sabría que hacer. También buscó a los merodeadores, pero no los encontró. La casa de los gritos no aparecía en el mapa.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

vamos padfoot , necesito que te transformes.

Peter había cruzado todos los jardines bajo la lluvia , cargando a sirius con su forma de perro. – no puedo seguir llevandote .. - le rogó a sirius nerviosamente – no se donde llevarte…que hago.. – se preguntó a si mismo – ya sé…

La noche había avanzado, y ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

Dentro de la casa los ronquidos del que dormía en la cama tapaban el ruido del agua en el techo. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta sacaron al hombre de sus sueños. Los golpes se repitieron, y el hombre se levantó apurado a abrir la puerta.

-¿quién es? – gritó desde dentro, pegando la cara a la puerta.

¡Hagrid! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

¿quién es?

Soy peter petigrew, nece…

Hagrid abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un peter y un sirius empapados, y el segundo con todo el brazo lastimado.

-¿ qué le pasó? – preguntó muy preocupado, dejándolos pasar.

- Hagird, ¿sabrías guardar un secreto?

- ay…. – se quejó en voz baja Sirius

La enfermería del colegio estaba iluminada por la luz suave del sol que entraba por la ventana, que brillaba sobre la débil lluvia que caía.

Sirius se sentó en la cama, mirándose el brazo derecho, que tenía vendado desde la mano hasta el hombro.¿qué había pasado? No se acordaba.

Todas las camas estaban vacías, salvo la suya y la de al lado suyo.

veo que ya estás despierto – el comentario de madam Pomfrey hizo que volviera a conectar con el mundo - ¿cómo estás?

Medianamente bien, mientras no… ¡aaay! ¡ no me aprietes! ¡me duele! – terminó gritando, ya que la enfermera le había apretado el brazo.

- claro, es normal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hola! Acá estoy de nuevo! O no actualizo nunca o actualizo todos los días…

espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews!!

Besos!


	8. El baúl de los recuerdos

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jk rowling, como todos ya bien sabemos.Yo con esto no gano nada, solo lo hago por diversión. **

** Capítulo 8: El baúl de los recuerdos**

¿ya está? – preguntó fastidiado Sirius. Estaba en la enfermería, y madam pomfrey estaba haciéndole pruebas desde que se había levantado.  
- Si, ya esta señorito. Ahora te vas a meter en la cama, y te vas a quedar ahí, entendiste? – madam pomfrey ya lo conocía a sirius. Las veces que había estado en la enfermeria había hecho todo lo posible por irse.  
La enfermera se alejo y sirius la miró repitiendo burlonamente lo que había dicho – si, señorito, señorito   
- estás loco, estás hablando solo – una voz interrumpió sus burlas.  
- ¡remus! – dijo en forma de saludo acercandose a la cama -¿cómo estás? – preguntó despreocupado. – tenés mala cara.

- perdoname… - fue su única respuesta, con tono arrepentido   
- ok, estás perdonado. – contestó graciosamente – ahora,¿estás bien?  
- ¿ Me estás hablando en serio? – preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sentarse – yo te muerdo… ¿y está todo bien?¡te podría haber matado!¡ o haberte….! – lo reprochó a Padfoot medio sorprendido, medio con tono de reproche, pero Sirius lo interrumpió  
- ayyy¡que ganas de discutir debes tener!¡si te digo que está todo bien, está todo bien! – agregó con tono fastidiado – bue, en realidad no está todo bien.  
- ¿qué pasa?¿ es por mi culpa? Te pasé mi "problema", no¡Yo ya lo sabía! – soltó de repente asustado, agarrandose la cabeza -¿ qué te dijo pomfrey?¿qué hay que hacer? – dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando a su amigo fijamente. Sirius disimulaba la risa.  
- Me dijo que… ¡me quede en la cama y que hoy no puedo ir a las pruebas del equipo! – dijo enojado - ¿te parece normal?¡esta enfermera es una idiota! – la última frase la dijo más fuerte de lo habitual, para que la enfermera escuchara – no me puedo perder las pruebas, yo también soy parte del equi… ¡eyy! – un almohadazo interrumpió el discurso del morocho  
- ¡Me asustaste estúpido! – remus le había pegado con una de sus almohadas con furia.  
Sirius se levantó y caminó por la enfermería vacía y se volvió a meter en su cama – tengo frío – dijo.

Remus no le habló por un rato, se hacía el ofendido, hasta que se cansó y habló.

- ¿no vino james? – ante la respuesta negativa de su amigo volvió a preguntar - ¿peter tampoco?  
- Tampoco…. Ya van a venir… - contestó mirando por la ventana, alegrándose porque no llovía.  
- ¿tampoco vinieron tus fans a hacerte mimitos y regalitos? – cuestionó remus con tono burlón. La única respuesta del otro fue señalar una canasta que estaba encima de su mesa de luz, llena de cajitas, sobres de colores y flores.

- ¿Moony? – sirius llamó a su amigo. Remus miraba por la ventana, con cara seria, y de cansancio. -¡eyy¿todavía estás enojado?  
- No, no estoy enojado. – contestó  
- ¿de verdad? Genial, entonces…. – dejó de hablar mientras se levantaba de su cama y agarraba sonriente la canasta que tenía en su mesita. – entonces…  
- ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?¿lo vas a leer?  
- No. – contestó parándose al lado de la cama de su amigo – te lo dejo acá arriba – señalando los pies de la cama - para que te entretengas, no sé, lee un rato, come… - habló seriamente – si ves algo interesante después me contás. Yo me voy, así que…  
- ¿ A dónde? – preguntó un poco violento – ¡yo no te voy a entretener a Pomfrey para que te escapes a la sala común o a comer a las cocinas!  
- Menos mal que no estabas enojado…sino… No importa, no necesito que me ayudes. – terminó de hablar sonriendo – espero que te diviertas.  
Cuando terminó de hablar, caminó tranquilamente hasta la oficina de la enfermera, y golpeó la puerta muy fuerte y muchas veces, para que "Poppy" saliera de su escritorio.  
- No sé que le pasa a Remus... le duele... -mintió actuando muy bien, poniendo cara de perrito que sufre.

- ¿Qué? - La enfermera le pegó un empujón al mentiroso y corrió a ver a su paciente. Sirius sonrió a sus espaldas. Abrió la puerta en silecio, y sin más, se fue.

- Lupin¿qué te pasa ? – Remus estaba acostado de nuevo, con cara odio – Lupin, te estoy hablando. - preguntó preocupada  
- No me pasa nada. Al que le pasa algo es a Sirius.- La enfermera se dio vuelta para buscar al otro, pero ya no estaba.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Al salir de la enfermería, Sirius caminó tranquilamente por pasillos, aunque de vez en cuando miraba sobre su hombro para revisar que nadie viniera a buscarlo. Él camina haciendole caras raras a los cuadros que lo miraban mal por ir en pijama por el colegio. ¿qué les importaba? Ya les gustaría a los cuadros tener el cuerpo de Sirius.  
La sala común estaba desierta. Faltarían unos diez minutos para que tocara el timbre que finalizaba la hora de Pociones, e iba a empezar una hora libre que tenían para "estudiar". Ya había hablado con James por su espejo para que fueran a la sala común. Tenía que saber que le había dicho Peter a Hagrid y a Pomfrey.  
Subió a su habitación, ya que tenía tiempo iba a buscar el mapa del merodeador. Ninguno de los cuatro lo tenía…. Después de unos cinco largos minutos de búsqueda intensiva, se cansó, y volvió a bajar, pidiéndole a todos los santos que los ruidos que había escuchado en la sala común no fueran de nadie que lo iba a buscar. Abrió la puerta y espió, viendo que abajo estaban sus amigos.

- Buenos días - dijo al bajar para llamar la atención. En un sillón estaban sentados James y Peter charlando, y en una de las mesas, una rubia, una pelirroja y un chico de pelo negro.  
- Sirius¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Peter preocupado, levantándose del sillón, para dejarle lugar a su amigo.  
- Estoy bien, por ahora, porque más tarde Remus me va a matar por haberlo usado para escaparme, pero….  
- ¿no te va a pasar nada de lo de Rem… - pero lo calló la mirada de Sirius. Desde la mesa Harry miraba la situación. Iría a saludar a su futuro padrino, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar la cara de odio con la que lo miraba James. Esa misma mañana le había agarrado uno de sus ataques de celos al verlo charlar con Lily , y había empezado a gritarle. Cuando se fuera iba y hablaba con Sirius.  
- Qué le dijiste a Hagrid, Wormtail? – preguntó un voz muy baja Sirius  
- Le dije que me ayudara a llevarte por adentro del castillo, y le pedí que me guardara el secreto de que estabamos paseando a las doce de la noche por los jardines.  
- Ok. ¿y a Pomfrey no tuviste que decirle nada? – cuestionó Sirius, mientras se acomodaba el pelo.  
- No. Supongo que ya lo sabe… - contestó de nuevo peter, y se quedaron en silencio.  
- ¡James!¿cuánta gente se va a presentar a las pruebas?- james no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado mandándole miradas de odio a Harry, que se reía con Caroline.  
- ¡James¡te estoy hablando!  
- ¿Qué? – contestó muy agresivamente  
- relaja un poquito que nosotros no te hicimos nada – le reprochó Peter.  
- Bueno¿qué pasa?  
- Nada… ahora vengo…

Sirius se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la única mesa ocupada de la sala.  
- ¡hola! – saludó entusiasmado, y agarró una silla y se sentó.  
- Black. ¿¡Estás en pijama!?. – le preguntó irónicamente Susan. Sirius se miró, comprobando lo que decía la rubia.  
- No. Este es el nuevo uniforme del colegio, no se si lo sabías… parece que no. – le devolvió el tono irónico. Harry y carol sonrieron, pero Susan agarró sus libros y se cambió de mesa - ¡no! No te vayas mi amor…!! – le gritó antes de que se levantara, burlándose de ella.  
- Black, no seas tan tonto, ya todo el colegio sabe que estás loco por Susan – le dijo despacio Carol, tomándole el pelo, antes de ir a buscar a su amiga.  
- Que tontas son…  
- ¿te gusta Susan? – dijo de repente Harry  
- si, me gusta… molestarla. Ah, ya me acuerdo a que venía. Vamos a la habitación así te doy la escoba.  
- Me la das después sino… - habló harry  
- No, porque seguro va a venir Pomfrey a buscarme para meterme en la cama.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

El ambiente en el campo de quiditch no podía ser mejor. Las gradas estaban ocupadas por bastantes curiosos que se habían acercado a ver las pruebas para el equipo de gryffindor. La gran mayoría eran chicas, que iban a ver a sus adorados merodeadores, y alguna al chico nuevo que tanto se parecía a James Potter, y que se decía que se iba a presentar a la prueba. El clima también los ayudaba, ya que esa tarde no llovía nada, y el sol brillaba. Entre el público estaba Peter solo, ya que Remus se tenía que quedarse en cama.

En el centro del campo James miraba la cantitad de gente que había decidido presentarse a las pruebas.  
- ¿ya empezamos James? – Jack Neeson se acercó a hablar con su capitán. Jack era uno de los cazadores del equipo, un chico de cuarto, un poco rellenito, de pelo marrón y ojos azules.  
-Sí, ahora – contestó serio – necesito que le digas a Sirius que venga. – habló, mirando la cantidad de gente que se presentaba.  
- Sirius no vino todavía – dijo jack en voz baja, viendo el mal humor que tenía su capitán.  
- ¿cómo que no está? – preguntó fastidiado – ¡se supone que tenemos que estar todos!¿¿ quién más falta??  
- Estamos todos. ¿te ayudo con algo?

-Sí….. vas corriendo al castillo a buscar a Sirius, en la enfermería, en la sala común, en los baños, en la cocina… ¡donde se te ocurra! – El chico se quedó mirando un segundo, pero enseguida salió corriendo.

Harry estaba parado en el campo, como un montón más de gente. Había desde nenes de primero hasta muchachos bastante amenazadores de séptimo. En el medio del tumulto vio acercarse a Caroline, que venía con una sonrisa en la cara.   
-¡hola Harry¿estás preparado? – preguntó contenta   
- si… aunque ahora me agarraron nervios… va, pero en cuanto me suba a la escoba se me pasan. – dejó de hablar y miró la escoba que tenía en la mano, porque no sabía que decir. – mmmhh¿te vas a presentar a la prueba?

- jeje, no. – contestó conteniendo la risa - ¿no te había dicho que estoy en el equipo? – preguntó medio sorprendida, medio riendose  
- no, no me dijiste… - harry se ponía nervioso. Cada vez había más gente que miraba, y él no tenía ganas de que lo miraran, porque en relidad, era la primera vez que hacía una prueba para el equipo.  
- ¡qué tonta! Yo estoy en el equipo desde tercero, y de los que estamos ahora en el equipo sólo estábamos Adam, que es el guardián, Potter, que es cazador, y yo, que soy cazadora también. Me acuerdo que…  
- ya vamos a empezar Caroline – James interrumpió la conversación.  
- Ok – aceptó y se dio la vuelta – ¡suerte Harry! – le gritó la pelirroja antes de alejarse del todo.  
- Bullen, a la fila – Harry primero no reaccionó, pero después se dio cuenta de que el merodeador lo estaba mandando con el resto de los candidatos.

Al verse parado en la fila le vino a la cabeza el día que aprendió a montar en escoba. El día que había entrado al equipo gracias a haber salvado la recordadora de Neville ¡Hace tanto tiempo había sido eso! Tenía cierta competencia, había bastante gente en la fila, aunque algunos eran de primero, y James seguro no les iba ni a dar la oportunidad. Y no se equivocó. En la primera pasada que dio delante de la fila, sacó a cinco o seis chicos de primero y segundo que según él eran demasiado "debiluchos" para aguantar la presión.

Soltaron la snitch y quince escobas subieron al cielo. Los quince candidatos empezaron a volar de un lado al otro de la cancha. El sol brillaba, y eso dificultaba un poco la búsqueda.  
Al poco tiempo Harry vio el brillo dorado de la snitch. Estaba quieta sobre las gradas de los profesores. Harry se apuró a llegar primero, ya que alguien más la habría visto. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar quien lo seguía, pero nadie lo hacía. Aceleró y sin más, atrapó la snitch. Los gritos del público se hicieron más altos y se convirtieron en una ovación. La había atrapado,¡la había atrapado!¿ya estaba en el equipo? Que facil había sido ser el mejor…

En un banco al costado del campo de juego, el resto de los componentes del equipo miraban atentamente la prueba del buscador.  
-¿¡qué está haciendo James?? – preguntó asombrado Adam Kirwan, el guardián del equipo, un chico alto, de ojos y pelo marrones y los dientes demasiado blancos.

- es patético el pobre – contestó Carol – va a repetir la prueba hasta que alguien que no es Harry atrape la snitch.  
- ¿Se llevan mal?- dijo Jack Neeson, mirando a Caroline, porque era la que estaba enterada del tema.  
- Yo creo que lo odia – habló con una sonrisa burlona, mirando fijamente a su capitán. –Potter a Harry- aclaró- pero no sé porque. Supongo que es porque se parece a él… no sé.  
- Si que se parecen, solo fisicamente. – con el comentario de Adam se quedaron callados. Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, haciendo que el pelo de los presentes se removiera, y que las escobas se muevan en otra dirección.

El grito de júbilo del público sonó por tercera vez, cuando Harry Potter atrapó la snitch. Ya era parte del equipo. Sirius Black había llegado, y pocas palabras habían bastado para convencer al capitán de que ya era bastante.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

La sala común era un hervidero de gente. Eran eso de las cinco de la tarde, y la gente charlaba, hacía deberes o simplemente estaba en la sala común.

- ¡Ron¡Por fin te encuentro! – Hermione granger había entrado en la sala a buscar a su amigo, y lo encontró charlando muy acaloradamente con Neville sobre quiditch -¡¡Ronald!! – le gritó  
- ¿qué? – le contestó el pelirrojo, con el mismo tono  
- el profesor Lupin nos busca.  
- ¿para que?  
- ¡Yo que sé para qué¿será algo importante no?

La morocha y el pelirrojo salieron a través del cuadro, sin dirigirse la palabra. Esa misma mañana habían discutido (para variar) por Malfoy, ya que Ron quería vengarse, y Hermione no lo dejaba.

Remus Lupin los esperaba en un aula del primer piso. El lugar estaba muy iluminada por velas, porque la luz que entraba por las ventanas no era suficiente debido al diluvio que caía. Sobre una de las mesas había una cajita de madera cerrada, y sentado en una silla, el ex profesor esperaba.

- que rápido llegaron – comentó a modo de saludo - ¿cómo están? – la única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Ron y una sonrisa, por parte de Hermione – sientense, tengo una cosa para mostrarles.  
- ¿qué¿encontraron algo de Harry? – preguntó Ron, alegrándose por un momento.  
- Mm, no. Pero como yo les había dicho que lo que supiera les iba a contar, traje una cosa.  
- ¿qué es entonces?  
- Hermione, cuando te sientes te cuento – le contestó con una sonrisa cansada. Agarró la cajita y se la apoyó en la piernas. – Bueno, yo el otro día encontré mi baúl de la época en que iba al colegio, y encontré esta cajita con fotos, que… ya que sabemos que Harry está en esta época, se me ocurrió traerla, para que vean con quien está él.

Ante esta propuesta las caras de los amigos se iluminaron.  
- genial  
- Son casi todas de séptimo,de cuando James y Lily empezaron a salir y nos empezamos a llevan bien con sus amigas. – se notaba en la voz de Remus que ese tema le dolía un poco, pero lo hacía para alegrar a los chicos. Abrió la cajita y sacó un piloncito de fotos que se movían.  
- ¿este era Sirius? – preguntó Hermione al verlo en una foto.  
- Sí, ese era Sirius – contestó Lupin con la voz un poco triste.  
- Era muy lindo – volvió a hablar, mirando la foto de más cerca. – En la foto aparecían James Potter y Sirius Black, sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de los jardines. Estaban cuchicheando por lo bajo, bueno, más bien James cuchicheaba por lo bajo solo, ya que su amigo esta muy ocupado poniéndole su sonrisa seductora a la cámara.  
- Sí, se lo repetían constantemente, y lo sabía. Hasta tenía un club de fans – le dijo por lo bajo.  
- ¿Un club de fans? – preguntó Ron asombrado – la gente está loquísima.  
- Y este otro – les contó señalando – es James.  
- Harry se parece mucho – afirmó el pelirrojo, y la única respuesta de Lupin fue una sonrisa y una afirmación.

- esta me gusta mucho – comentó el licántropo. En primer plano aparecía la sala común de gryffindor mostrando un uno de los sillones a dos chicas y un chico sonriendo, en la típica pose de foto. – esta pelirroja – dijo señalando con el dedo a la joven Lily Evans – era Lily , la mamá de Harry, y esta otra pelirroja era su amiga, Caroline Williams. El del medio soy yo – los tres chicos estaban abrigados con bufandas, se ve que haría frío hasta en la sala común. El Remus joven tenía cara de cansado pero trataba de disimularla con una amplia sonrisa, pero no lo lograba del todo. La foto no era sólo eso. Si le prestabas atención al fondo, una chica rubia discutía con Sirius. Ron se dio cuenta y preguntó:

- ¿quién es esa? – Lupin tardó un minuto en contestar, ya que estaba recordando algo gracioso, porque su cara se alegró de repente.

- Esa es Susan Shadowfax, ella era la otra amiga de Lily. Siempre discutían ella y Sirius, no sé por qué. Aunque en realidad se caían bien. Es la prima de James.  
La situación era la siguiente: Susan estaba sentada en una de las mesas escribiendo muy concentrada, y Sirius estaba sentado a su lado hablandole por lo bajo. La chica se cansó, agarró uno de los libros que tenía tirados por la mesa y le pegó en la cabeza al morocho.  
- ¿por qué discutían?  
- Jeje, bueno, en realidad es una historia bastante larga y que yo no sé completa, así que se los cuento otro día (Nota de la autora: los lectores si que se van a enterar de que pasaba, pero dentro de algunos capítulos, no sé cuantos)  
La luz del sol se había ido de a poco, y la luna brillaba con la lluvia de fondo. El silecio reinó el lugar durante algunos minutos.

- ¿dónde están ellas ahora, Susan y Caroline? – preguntó Hermione, mientras miraba la foto de más cerca.  
- Bueno, Susan se casó y se fue a vivir a Francia después de lo de James y Lily. Caroline trabaja en el ministerio, informa a la orden.  
- ¿es parte de la orden?¿por qué no la conocimos nunca?  
- Si, forma parte de la orden, pero nunca se reúne con el resto. Habla con Dumbledore. – los chicos miraban y escuchaban atentos a su ex profesor.

Un trueno en el exterior sacó a los tres de su concentración, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando, y que ya era tarde.

- espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que no tiene nada que ver en realidad con Harry, pero es lo único que les puedo ofrecer- Remus se lamentó  
- ¡ por supuesto que nos gustó! Ahora sabemos con quien está Harry, como eran los merodeadores, aunque hayamos visto pocas fotos.  
- Si, es verdad. Además esto es mejor que nada¿no? Otro día podemos seguir viendo,¿ no profesor?  
- Si, podemos seguir viendo otro día, pero con la condición de que no me llames más profesor¿ok Ron? Ahora me voy.

El profesor juntó las fotos con tranquilidad, las metió en la cajita y guardó ésta en su bolso.

-otro día yo les aviso y les muestro más fotos. Ahora se vana a la sala común a hacer deberes, que supongo que les sobrarán. – abrió la puerta y empezó a salir, pero antes le habló a Ron – mandale un saludo a tus hermanos¿si?.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Después de una agotadora tarde en la que se desarrollaron las pruebas de quiditch, el nuevo equipo de gryffindor quedó formado. Harry Potter, después de cuatro intentos y tras la discusión de James con el equipo( porque no quería elegirlo), fue nombrado buscador, y Avril Danvers, una chica de quinto, de pelo negro y ojos azules, bateadora, ya que había logrado evitar que la bludger golpeara a los jugadores. Un triunfo merecido.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

hola!!! Ya lo sé: primero les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto el actualizar(tres meses!!!), pero todo tiene una buena justificación. Este tiempo tuve examenes casi todos los días, y los días que no tenía estaba cansada o simplemente la computadora no estaba libre para escribir.

¿qué les pareció el capitulo? A mi me parece que tuve mejores,y que para el tiempo que tardé no me quedó tan bien. Por favor diganme que les parece, si les gusta o no , si lo odian o lo que sea, pero diganme y dejen reviews!!

Un beso grande para todos los que me leen.


	9. ¿Dónde está mi mapa?

_ todos saben que este le pertenece a rowling, asi que... _

oO0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0O0Oo0oO0Oo0

* * *

Capítulo 9¿Dónde está mi mapa?

Había llegado el fin de semana. Bueno, casi. Era viernes, y las clases de ese día habían terminado. La sala común de gryffidor estaba abarrotada de gente que no podía salir por el simple hecho de que afuera llovía copiosamente, como venía siendo desde unos días atrás.

El mejor sillón de la sala común estaba ocupado por la prefecta de gryffidor, que charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigas. Cerca de las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, en un silloncito estaban sentados James y Sirius, un poco comprimidos, sin hablar mucho.

- mañana entrenamos – soltó de repente Prongs

-imposible, mañana hay salida a Hosmeade.

-Mañana a la tarde, idiota.

-Ah!! – contestó Sirius levantándose del sillón, pero lo pensó mejor – imposible, mañana hacemos la fiesta.

- ¿Para qué¿para celebrar que ese está en el equipo? No, gracias.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Harry? – preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar, mirando a su amigo serio.

-No, no me cae mal, solo es que.. no lo soporto, te lo juro. Si pudiera pagaría porque no esté.

-Eso que dijiste es muy feo, James. Nunca se sabe cuando podrías necesitarlo. – Peter había llegado -¿de quién hablan?

- De nadie – contestó James muy enojado - ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

- Por ahí, hablando con gente… fui a ver a Moony también.

- ¿cómo está? – Sirius se había acordado de que cuando se fue el licántropo estaba enojado con él -¿está enojado conmigo? – preguntó con cierto remordimiento.

- Está mejor, y sí, está enojado. Por cierto,¿ Cómo estás de tu brazo?– le cuestionó señalando el brazo.

-Eh? Ah, bien , bien. No me duele nada. Solo me molesta esta venda - dijo tratando de despegársela – Pomfrey la puso mucho más apretada por haberme ido. Y además quiere que mañana vaya a ayudarla a cuidar a la gente por haberme escapado. Voy dos minutos y ya me deja salir, no puede resistirse a esta sonrisa – terminó con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Ya vengo – james se había levantado del sillón, dejándole todo el lugar a Sirius. Caminó derecho a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Hola Evans – saludó sin dejar de hacer eso que tanto lo caracteriza, revolverse el pelo. – Susan, Williams.

-Potter. – contestó secamente a modo de saludo – te recomiendo que dejes de hacerte eso en el pelo, te vas a quedar peladito. - ¿Para qué interrumpiste nuestra interesante charla?

- Venía a proponerte una cosita, Lily querida. Tenía la idea de que, como el sábado hay salida a Hosmeade, podemos ir a dar una vuelta, o a tomar algo a las tres escobas, o…

-Te voy a decir un par de cosas. Primero, no me digas Lily, y menos querida. Iría, pero no puedo.

-¿irías¿ De verdad? – preguntó muy ilusionado.

-No Potter, no iría aunque me pagaras.

-Oh – dijo volviendo a revolverse el pelo - ¿ por qué no vas¿ El sábado toca algún tipo de reunión secreta para chicas tontas o algo así?

-Si, tenemos reunión de tu club de fans. – contestó burlonamente Susan.

-¿Estás en mi club de fans? No lo sabía…

-No Potter, es mi cumpleaños simplemente – contestó Caroline – Ahora si te vas por favor, estábamos hablando.

-Me voy, pero porque yo quise. – Se dio vuelta y se fue ofendido.

En la habitación de los chicos de sexto Harry Potter estaba acostado sobre la cama, con la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación. Sus pensamientos estaban unos cuantos años en el futuro, en un pelirrojo y una chica de pelo alborotado. Estaba bien estar en esa época y conocer a la gente que estaba conociendo, pero era raro tener que estar disimulando siempre, mintiendo. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, para que se iba a engañar. ¿Estarían haciendo algo para llevarlo de vuelta? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que sí. Seguro Ron ya tenía su plan macabro contra Malfoy, pero Hermione no lo dejaba llevarlo a cabo, lo de siempre.  
Por otro lado no quería volver, quería poder estar con Sirius, con Lily, con James… eso si era una lucha. Lo que más le gustaría en el mundo sería poder ir y decirle la verdad a James ,para que lo trate bien y deje de tener celos de él. La puerta se abrió y las voces de tres personas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
Harry supuso que James estaba de mal humor, por la cara con la que venía. Sirius venía dándole empujones y molestándolo, para que se pusiera de buen humor, pero eso no servía mucho. Al verlo su cara se descompuso todavía más.

- hola Harry – lo saludó Sirius – no te ví en todo el día¿todo en orden?

- Si, todo bien. ¿no me viste? Que raro, hoy estuve todo el día con Susan, Carol y Lily… - James reaccionó mal ante eso, se levantó de la cama en la que esta sentado y se fue dando un portazo. - ¿qué le pasa?

- Nada, dejalo – se metió Peter

- ¡Ya sé porque no te ví hoy¡porque hoy no fui a molestar a Shadowfax! Después voy, ya me debe estar extrañando. – terminó de decir muy sonriente.

-No lo dudo, debe tener ganas de discutir ya, desde ayer que no discuten¿no? – Peter se burló de él.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, cada uno metido en su mundo, pensando en sí mismos.

- Que día más asqueroso hoy – comentó Harry, por decir algo.

-Sí, yo tenía ganas de salir con la escoba, hace muchísimo que no vuelo. – al terminar de hablar se quedó contemplando a Harry, que lo escuchaba atento.

- Yo también, hace tanto tiempo... el año pasado casi no jugué, me castigaron... –no se dio cuenta de que estaba contando cosas sin tener intención de ello.

-¿Te castigaron sin quidditch? Que horror, no?

-¿por qué? – preguntó interesado Peter

emm... - ¿les tenía que decir la verdad? Si, eso no afectaba en nada su futuro , ni nada por el estilo – porque me pelee con uno en la cancha, solo por eso.

-¿solo por eso? – pregunta a la que Harry respondió con un simple asentimiento, cosa que le causó gracia a Sirius, y le brotó una carcajada.

Después de la risa de Sirius se quedaron en silencio otra vez, escuchando el ruido que hacía el agua contra el suelo al caer, y alguno que otro trueno que caía.

-¿Remus sigue en la enfermería? – preguntó Harry, a la vez que empezaba a acomodar toda la ropa que tenía tirada arriba de la cama.

-Si, ya está mejor – le respondió Peter, contento - ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

-Después voy, supongo. No tengo nada que hacer...

-Me aburro. – comentó Sirius – así que... me voy a molestar a la rubia, ya me debe estar extrañando demasiado. – se levantó de la cama y se fue, saludando con la mano antes de salir.

Ahora si que se quedaron callados. Harry todavía no sabía muy bien si tenía que confiar en Peter, bueno, en realidad sabía que no podía y no le iba a dar demasiada confianza.

-Tengo un poco de hambre, me voy a la cocina, vamos?

-Eh, no, mejor no. Creo que voy a ir a ver a Remus.

oO0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0O0Oo0oO0Oo0

La sala común seguía llena, y el mejor sillón del lugar, también.Pero ahora solo había dos personas, Caroline, y quien Sirius andaba buscando, Susan. Llegó hasta al sillón y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

- Hola rubia

-¿Necesitas algo, Black?– preguntó haciendose la ofendida

-¿ya van a empezar a discutir? – habló Carol, un poco aburrida.

-solo hasta que este se canse y decida irse

-Eso no va a pasar nunca rubia tonta. – le contestó contento, porque sabía que la estaba molestando.

-Entonces yo me voy, que se diviertan – Carol se levantó del sillón y se fue.

-Ahora que se fue nos podemos poner más cómodos, no? – dijo Sirius, estirando las piernas por arriba de Susan.

-Black¿a qué viniste?

-Vine porque tenías ganas de que te molestara

-Ah! Y como sabías que quería que me molestaras?

-Lo olí, soy como los perros.

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra?

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima – contestó empujando las piernas de Padfoot, sacándoselo de encima. – Black, tenemos que preparar las pociones, no sé si ya te olvidaste. – le reprochó un poco fastidiada, ya que todas las veces que preparaba las cosas para preparar las pociones, él encontraba una excusa para no ayudar. – Me estás hartando un poco.

Ya lo sé, y te digo una cosa, me encanta.

Como sigas con esas estupideces vas a hacer solo tus pociones.

No necesito que me ayudes, puedo yo solito – contestó Sirius de forma fanfarrona.

Tu poción no me importa, pero hay una que tenemos que hacer los dos...

Supongo que la podrás hacer sola... – habló y mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿no? Jajaja...

No te aguanto – le reprochó sin mirarlo

Yo tampoco te aguanto – Sirius seguía hablando con su tono burlón.

¿Entonces para que viniste? Hay muchas chicas que se morirían por que les hables, y justo yo no soy una de ellas, así que por que o t...

¿te percataste de que siempre entras en mi juego y hago que te enojes? Es un juego muy divertido, no se si te diste cuenta – terminó de hablar y le despeinó el pelo de la nuca, para terminar de molestarla. – ahora si me voy, nos vemos más tarde. – al alejarse volvió a sonreír, y la saludó con la mano.

oO0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0O0Oo0oO0Oo0

-¿Ya leíste todas esas cartas? – le preguntó bromeando Lily a Remus, que estaba metido en la cama de la enfermería, muy a su pesar. La enfermera no lo dejaba irse, así que no le quedaba otra que estar ahí.

¿Las cartas? – preguntó señalando la canasta que le habían llevado las fans de Sirius – no, no son mías, son de mi gran amigo Sirius – lo último lo dijo con un tono irónico. – Me uso para poder irse a las pruebas del equipo,¿ te parece normal?

Eso es muy típico de él – comentó mientras revisaba la canasta – pero no perdiste el tiempo, eh!, no dejaste ni un solo pedacito de chocolate – analizó riéndose, cosa a la que el chico contestó con una sonrisa graciosa.

Me quiero ir de este lugar asqueroso... además me estoy atrasando con los deberes, tengo que hacer las pociones...

¡como te vas a querer ir! Estás perdiendo clases, eso es genial, aprovechalo.- cuando terminó de hablar se puso a revolver las cartas hasta que eligió una que le gustó - ¿ no le importará, no? – preguntó con una carcajada, Remus negó con un simple movimiento de la cabeza.

Lily se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, leyendo la carta, que a ella le pareció patética, Lupin analizaba su cara, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola como embobado.

... que te vas a recuperar rápido, y vas a poder volver a jugar enseguida, para deleitarnos con tu belleza... – leyó Lily – es patético... ¿y esta chica piensa que él lo va a leer? Pobre... – se interrumpió un segundo y miró a Lupin –¿ me escuchaste?

Claro – mintió – son todas así – él no la escuchó, pero estaba seguro de que le había leído una de las cartas.

Una de las puertas de la enfermería se abrió, una cabeza se asomó para ver quien estaba y entró. Harry no espera que Lupin estuviera con alguien.

-¡Harry! – lo llamó Remus cuando todavía estaba lejos de su cama, a modo de saludo - ¿todo bien?

eso venía a preguntarte yo – contestó él a modo de saludo – hola Lily – ella le contestó con una sonrisa blanca. - ¿Qué están haciendo?

Lily primero se rió y después contestó: - Estábamos leyendo las cartitas que le mandan a Black, o sea, nada.

yo recién estuve con Sirius, dijo que mañana quiere hacer una fiesta en la sala común por haber completado el equipo – les contó a la vez que se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Remus. – pero James no lo quiere dejar.

¿ no lo quiere dejar¿ se cree que él decide si se hace fiesta o no?

Quiere entrenar – dijo Remus – hoy vino a visitarme de muy mal humor, y me contó. No sé que le pasa, está siempre enojado.

No sé, ya se le va a pasar – Lily intentó cortar la conversación sobre James - ¿ Van a ir a Hosmeade mañana? – dijo cambiando de tema.

Si la enfermera me deja...

Seguro que si la enfermera no te deja, tus amigos te vana venir a buscar y te sacan igual – volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

Yo no tengo autorización – Harry se acordó de eso de repente – no puedo ir si no tengo, no? – Lily negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en su silla, pero Lupin se quedó pensando.

Yo se como salir por otra forma... – dijo mirando a Lily de reojo – pero primero preguntale a Dumbledore si te deja ir.

No Remus, nosotros somos prefectos, tenemos que dar buen ejemplo... – lo reprochó Lily, y Harry se acordó de Hermione retando a Ron cuando les decía enanos a los de primero; no pudo evitar sonreir.

Ya estás dando bueno ejemplo solita, no necesitas que te ayude.

De a poquito el sol se fue poniendo, y la enfermera Pomfrey entró en la sala de sus pacientes para prenderles los veladores. Después de revisar que sus pacientes estuvieran bien, se acercó a los chicos como amenazándolos para que se vayan. Lily se acomodaba el pelo, Remus miraba a Pomfrey y Harry se mordía las uñas distraído.

Mañana es el cumple de Caroline – les comentó Lily, cuando terminó de peinarse – Nosotras vamos a ir a Hosmeade a comprarle algún regalito.

Que bueno, no sabía – se alegró Lupin – yo también le tengo que regalar algo.

Pomfrey volvió a acercarse y les habló: Srta Evans, Sr Bullen, es hora de dejar al Sr. Lupin descansar. Supongo que tendrán que estudiar o hacer algo, así que...

Lily y Harry se levantaron, se despidieron de Remus y salieron al pasillo. El corredor estaba oscuro y hacía frío, estaba vació, salvo por los cuadros que se movían.

¿Vamos a la sala común, o que hacemos? – preguntó Lily, quedándose parada en el medio del pasillo. Como respuesta Harry se metió las menos en los bolsillos y levantó los hombros.

¿Qué hora es? – Lily se levantó la manga delicadamente y miró la hora.

Es la hora de cenar, y si no nos apuramos no comemos.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente que comía alegremente, charlaba y comentaba sus cosas. Lily y Harry llegaron a la mesa, y Carol les había guardado un lugar. Antes de llegar a sentarse Harry sintió que alguien lo miraba. Al girar la cabeza vio los ojos de James Potter clavados en el con una mirada que lo podría haber fulminado. Hacía menos de un mes que había llegado, y ya sabía que James Potter, su futuro padre, lo odiaba a muerte, que estaba celoso porque además de parecerse a él, se llevaba bien con Lily.

Miralo, hasta se sienta con ellas... ¿ quien se cree que es? – James criticó a Harry cuando se sentó entre Lily y Susan.

James, deja de mirarlo, dejalo en paz, no se que tanto te molesta – reprochó Sirius, dejando su tenedor un segundo – no te obsesiones – volvió a agarrar el tenedor y empezó a devorar.

Poco a poco la gente fue terminando de cenar,y se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones. Harry fue unos de los primeros, no tenía ganas de que James lo siguiera mirando, lo ponía nervioso. Antes de que Lily y SUsan pudieran acercarse para hablar, James se levantó de su lugar y se instaló en el que había estado ocupando Harry.

Hola amiga pelirroja – le dijo a Lily para saludarla, y a la vez le puso la mano aobre los hombros. Lily no lo sacó, pero lo mató con la mirada.

¿amiga? Jaja. – se burló de él – Susan¿podrías decirle a tu primo que se vaya? – le pidió a su amiga.

No hace falta que me eches. Te vengo a preguntar una cosa.¿ viste que Harry y yo nos parecemos? – Lily asintió – Pero pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo – lily volvió a asentir - ¿sabes por qué es eso?

¿Por qué me llevo bien con él? – preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

No, es porque te da vergüenza decirme que si después de tantas veces que te invite a salir, cuando te estás muriendo de ganas de salir conmigo, por eso pasas tiempo con él, porque se parece a mi, pero yo no soy él. – Lily terminó de escuchar la estupidez que había dicho Potter, y no pudo evitar reirse.

Potter¿esa teoría la inventaste solito o te ayudaron¿ Te parece normal lo que dijiste? Si tuviera tantas ganas de que salgamos juntos te habría dicho que sí, no pasaría el tiempo con alguien que se te parece.- Se levantó para irse, pero se paró al lado de James con los brazos cruzados y volvió a hablar – Este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que me caigas cada vez peor. – lo miró mal y se fue del comedor, enojada.

Eso que dijiste fue una estupidez, James – le comentó Susan, que había estado escuchando.

Tenía sentido. – le contestó sonriendo – Además, acaparé su atención por un par de minutos.

Te la vas a ganar así, seguro. – dijo mirando el techo, que mostraba un cielo lluvioso – Además ahora la vamos a tener que aguantar nosotros – cuando dijo nosotras hizo un gesto y señaló a Carol, que estaba sentada al lado de ella. – Me voy. ¿terminaste Carol¿Vamos? – Carolina asintió y se levantó. Antes de salir se despidió de James con un "Hasta mañana Potter".

oO0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0O0Oo0oO0Oo0

James también subió a su habitación, dejando a Sirius y a Peter comiendo todavía. Al entrar a la sala común una chica se levantó como para hablarle, pero él la despacho enseguida, no tenía ganas de que lo molesten, ya le había vuelto el mal humor, pero se olvidó de quien estaba en la habitación: Harry.

Tirado sobre su cama estaba el chico con la cicatriz en la frente, mirando el mapa del merodeador que tenía doblado sobre un libro abierto, para disimular. James abrió la puerta y entró.

Genial – dijo con una mezcla de ironía y mal humor, y se tiró en su cama. De repente se acordó de algo y empezó a revolver su baúl, sacando todo y tirándolo al suelo. Si alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación en ese momento, hubiera visto un lío increíble en el suelo, alrededor de James arrodillado frente su baúl vacío, mirándolo.

Te voy a hacer una pregunta, Bullen – le habló a Harry sin moverse un milímetro, sin mirarlo.

¿qué? – preguntó Harry de buen humor, cosa que molestó a James.

¿No tendrás un pergamino viejo, que estaba en esta habitación, no?

¿Un pergamino viejo? – repitió, bajando los ojos al mapa que tenía sobre el libro, y se sintió un poco culpable – No¿Por qué? – James puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué va a ser¡Porque no lo encuentro! – le gritó como respuesta.

No me grites, yo no tengo tu pergamino. – contestó un poco harto de James - ¿No lo tiene Sirius, o Remus...?

No. – Empezó a meter todo en su baúl sin un gramo de delicadeza. Hace varios días que no encontraba el mapa, más o menos los días que Harry estaba ahí. – No sé si te puedo creer, porque el mapa desapareció el mismo día que llegaste al colegio, y te instalaste en esta habitación – se levantó y se paró donde terminaba la cama de Harry.

Si perdiste tu pergamino no es mi culpa, James. Además¿Para qué necesitas un pergamino viejo? – Harry quería que James le dijera que ese pergamino viejo era el mapa del merodeador. James lo miró de nuevo con cara de odio y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

oO0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0O0Oo0oO0Oo0

Ya lo odio – dijo Lily al entrar en su habitación. Vio que su dormitorio era un desastre total: Susan se dedicaba a dejar tirada su ropa por todos lados, y no solo en su cama, ahora había ocupado también la suya.- Susan, por favor – le dijo con tono de ruego - ¿Te molestaría sacar toda tu basura de mi cama?

No es basura, es mi ropa. Si James te pone de mal humor no te descargues conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ver. – le dijo a la pelirroja, al ver que se iba a poner a discutir con ella.

¿Cómo que no?¡ Es tu primo!

¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mi primo? No tengo nada que ver con que te ponga de mal humor.

¿Qué pasa chicas? – Carol se había retrasado unos minutos en subir, se había quedado hablando con una chica de séptimo.

Nada, que va a pasar. – contestó Lily. Susan ya le había desocupado su cama, por lo que se pudo acostar. – Es que molesta mucho, no me deja en paz.

¿ Sabes como se soluciona eso? Diciéndole que si un día, lo dejas contento y el elige a otra a quien molestar – Carol le resumió el problema en unas pocas palabras. – Además¿Qué vas a perder por ir con él a algún lado un día?

Tampoco es tan malo cuando lo conoces. – opinó Susan – yo lo conozco, después de todo jugabamos juntos cuando eran chicos.

¿Están tratando de convencerme de que Potter es genial, que tendría que decirle que si? Entonces voy ahora y dejo de perder el tiempo con discusiones entupidas.

No, tampoco es eso, era un comentario nada más. – habló Carol, poniéndole fin a la discusión.

Terminó de ponerse su camisón y se metió en la cama, aunque todavía era temprano.

-¿Qué hacemos mañana? – preguntó después de haberse acomodado en su cama - ¿vanos a hosmeade, no?

¡Sí, amiga! – Interrumpió contenta Susan – ¡que bueno que ya es tu cumple! Sabías que los merodeadores quieren hacer una fiesta mañana?

¿Por mi cumpleaños? – preguntó emocionada la cumpleañera.

No, porque el equipo ya está completo, ellos solo piensan en ellos.

Es verdad, ellos no saben que es mi cumple...

Remus sabe

¿Lupin sabe? – volvió a preguntar con emoción. Al escuchar eso se sonrojó, pero las otras no lo notaron.

Le dije yo hoy en la enfermería, ya se me habían terminado los temas de conversación. Y dijo que te iba a tener que regalar algo, así que...

Buenísimo

Susan, que era la que tenía la cama más alejada se levantó y se sentó a los pies de Lily, que estaba en el medio para poder seguir charlando.

yo no te compré nada todavía – confesó la rubia

es bueno saberlo, amiga.

oO0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0O0Oo0oO0Oo0

En la sala común Sirius charlaba con Peter sobre la fiesta que quería hacer, sobre los celos de James, sobre quidditch...

Tenemos que encontrar el mapa, wormtail... – dijo sirius cansado

Ya lo vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes...

* * *

Hola!!por fin volvemos!

espero que les guste el capitulo. Tengo una novedad. sialguien me quiere escribir o algo, tengo un mail . Por favor, si escriben, especifiquen quienes son en el asunto, porque si no no los abro.

De nuevo espero que les guste y perdonen por la espera!!


	10. El baúl de los secretos

CAPITULO 10: El baúl de los secretos

Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? – la pregunta de Remus Lupin retumbó en las paredes de piedra y se mezcló con el ronquido de los cuadros de los directores.

Era de noche, ya era tarde, y casi todo el colegio dormía tranquilo. Casi todo el colegio menos dos personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. El director, después de haberse enterado por cuenta de Lupin de la existencia del espejo comunicador, había pasado días enteros trabajando duramente para conseguir, como terminó sucediendo, poder llegar a

"inventar" de alguna forma la poción para comunicar el espejo del presente con el del pasado. Después de mucho trabajo lo habían logrado, o eso era lo que esperaban, habían conseguido realizar la poción. Ahora lo único que les faltaba era aplicarla, y eso era por lo que se habían reunido.

¿eh, Albus? – volvió a decir Lupin al ver que el director no contestaba – no habría que avisarles a Ron y a Hermione?

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente a través de sus anteojos en forma de media luna, y después habló – vamos a contarles solo si lo conseguimos. No creo que valga la pena ilusionarlos y que después no funcione, ¿no? – al terminar de hablar levantó las cejas, y miró al espejo que descansaba sobre su escritorio, entre sus cachivaches metálicos.

Muchos rumores corrían por los pasillos de Howarts sobre la desaparición de Harry Potter. Algunos decían que estaba infectado con una enfermedad peligrosa y que se curaba en San Mungo, otros comentaban que había decidido hacerse el héroe y había salido a la búsqueda de Voldemort. Cuando a los amigos de él le preguntaban sobre el asunto, ellos se libraban de las respuestas poco creíbles.

¿Qué estamos esperando? – preguntó ansioso Lupin.

Como respuesta, el director agarró con su mano sana su varita, e hizo flotar un pequeño frasco y que tirara tres gotas del líquido que contenía sobre el espejo que yacía sobre la mesa.

Ahora vamos a tener que esperar y ver si funciona – acotó con una sonrisa y le extendió el espejo al licántropo.

00o00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0o0O0

No lo aguantaba, no podía ni verlo. Lo primero que hizo después de casi hacer la puerta giratoria fue mirarse al espejo. Tenía cara de enojado, cansado y aburrido. Todavía no entendía como podía ser que Lily Evans le siguiera diciendo que no. No podía entender porque ese idiota nuevo en el colegio, Harry Bullen, se llevara tan bien con ella. No soportaba que se pareciera a él, no soportaba verlo con la pelirroja... – para – pensó en voz alta. A él en realidad no le importaba nada la estrecha de Evans, solo le interesa igual que cualquier otra. No necesitaba invitarla a salir a ella teniendo a tantas chicas que se volverían locas con que solo él les hablase. – No me importa lo más mínimo – se volvió a mentir en voz alta. Se miró en el espejo a la vez que ensayó una amplia sonrisa y se revolvió el pelo. Pero la sonrisa se le fue al acordarse del mapa. Estaba segurísimo de que Harry tenía el mapa, y que ahora estaría muriendose de risa de él. No podía permitírselo. Tenía que hacerle una broma, cualquiera, para que se diera cuenta de quienes mandaban en el colegio. En ese mismo momento se le formó una sonrisa malvada en la cara. Él era James Potter, y no iba a venir el nuevo del colegio a hacerse el loco con él.

Con ese pensamiento todavía en la cabeza, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama sin darle las buenas noches a Harry, que seguía contemplando su mapa.

Harry apagó su velador por respeto a la persona que quería dormir, pero convocó la luz en su varita. Ahora más que nunca tenía que esconder el mapa en un lugar muy seguro, ya que james dudaba de él.

A los diez minutos James interrumpió el silencio con un brusco "¿no vas a apagar nunca la luz?", y al no esperar respuesta se puso los pantalones y bajó a la sala común descalzo.

- Histérico – susurró Harry antes de que el otro saliera, y no estaba seguro de si lo había escuchado o no.

Pasados unos minutos Harry se sobresaltó con lo que parecía una voz, un susurro que lo llamaba desde el interior de esa misma habitación. Pensó que se lo había imaginado hasta que se volvió a escuchar. Ahora había sido más fuerte y más claro. Se levantó de un salto y se aferró fuertemente a su varita. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la derecha cuando lo volvió a escuchar, y pensó si sería James jugándole una broma con la capa de invisibilidad. Se giró a su izquierda, que era de donde procedía la voz. Y la voz habló de nuevo, y él lo vio claro: el llamado salía del cajón cerrado de la mesa de luz de Sirius. Lo abrió y vio adentro de él, además de muchas otras cosas, un espejo de mano que brillaba intensamente. Sin dudarlo un segundo lo agarró, y el brillo pasó a ser una cara conocida para él, Remus Lupin, el Lupin que se había desacostumbrado a ver, con el pelo canoso y cicatrices en la cara, se estaba comunicando con él.

¿Profesor Lupin? – preguntó con casi incredulidad. Del otro lado del espejo la cara le sonrió y afirmó nuevamente.

¿Estás bien Harry? – antes de contestar miró por encima de su hambro para asegurarse de que estaba solo.

¿Cómo hicieron par...?

eso no importa ahora – lo interrumpió Remus - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? – dijo muy ansioso.

Si, si, estoy bien. Estoy en... – le pareció escuchar que alguien subía, así que bajó su espejo. Al darse cuenta de que lo había imaginado siguió hablando – estoy en Howarts, en la hitación de sexto.

¿Alguien sabe la verdad? ¿Te cambiaste el nombre, no?

Ahora soy Harry Bullen –comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco – no sabe nadie, bueno – se corrigió – hablé con Dumbledore... pero no le dije nada casi . volvió a revisar que no viniera nadie - ¿ A que no sabés quien me odia? – preguntó de repente, medio en broma medio en serio.

No creo que nadie te odie, sinceramente.

¿no crees...? Crees mal. El mismísimo James Potter odia a Harry Potter – dilo con amargura.

No le hagas caso, él era un poco... – empezó a decir Lupin, pero se interrumpió, no sabía definirlo.

Sí, es un poco... – Harry miró la puerta, y ahora sí venía alguien – está subiendo alguien – dijo, y escondió el espejo entre las sábanas.

Lupin no lo podía creer, lo habían logrado y a la primera. Le pareció extraño que el director hubiera querido ir a buscar él mismo a Ron y a Hermione, en lugar de mandarlo a él. Procesó las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado, y no sabía si tenía que estar triste o contento.

Sabía que Harry estaba a salvo, sí, pero pensaba que con solo su presencia ahí pudiera estar cambiando las cosas. Tenían que encontrar la forma de devolverlo a la época en la que tenía que estar enseguida, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Y ahora Ron y Hermione vendrían con la ilusión de poder hablar con su amigo, pero no podían volver a intentar de comunicarse ahora, podría estar con alguien, o Sirius se podría haber llevado su espejo.

Cuando llegaran los chicos acompañados por su director tenían cara de preoupación, y Lupin estaba seguro de que no les había contado nada.

Vestidos con sus pijamas y todavía con cara de dormidos, se sentaron para escuchar el motivo por el que los habían levantado a esa hora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Lupin terminó de explicar lo que había hablado, Ron y Hermione parecían contentos, aunque un poco decepcionados por no haber llegado a tiempo para ver a Harry. Dumbledore parecía satisfecho por su poción y por haber podido comunicarse.

¿Nos podemos quedar con el espejo? – preguntó Ron mirando de reojo a Dumbledore, que parecía no estar escuchándolo.

No creo que sea apropiado – le contestó el director, que si lo estaba escuchando – sería peligroso que alguno se tentara y quisiera comunicarse, y que la persona que tuviera el espejo no fuera Harry, ¿no le parece Sr. Weasley? – terminó sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¡Como puede ser que estemos comunicándonos con una persona el pasado! – soltó Hermione de repente, parándose – Solo con la presencia de Harry en el pasado puede estar cambiando las cosas, ¿o no?.

No sabemos, Hermione – habló Lupin, que ya se estaba acercando a la puerta como para irse – esperemos que no – y después de un cortés " Hasta mañana " salió por la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La enfermera de Hogwarts al fin lo había dejado salir de esa cama, no sabía porque había hecho que se quedara tanto tiempo en la enfermería. Normalmente estaba un rato y después volvía a su habitación, a su cama. Por los pasillos todavía pasaba alguna persona, pero pocas. La hora de la cena ya había pasado, pero igualmente Remus no tenía hambre, ya que se había terminado todo lo que tenía la canasta para Sirius. Al pasar por un aula escuchó un gran estruendo, y supuso que Peeves estaría haciendo volar las mesas por diversión. Subió a la torre de Gryffindor, en el septimo piso, le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entró.La sala común estaba más llena de lo que esperaba. Localizó a sus amigos en un sillón, a los que se les había unido Jack Nelson, uno de los cazadores del equipo. Los saludó con la mano y les hizo una señal indicándoles que subía a su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un Harry tirado solo en su cama con un libro que tenía pinta de ser aburrido entre las manos.

-¿Qué haces acá solo? – Harry lo miró, cerró el libro con el mapa todavía adentro y sonrió.Le molestó que entrara Remus, ya que se estaba comunicando con el Remus del futuro,pero se sintió extraño,¿Cómo podía ser que se estuviera comunicando con el futuro? Eso lo confundía, a la vez que lo alegraba haber visto y hablado con Lupin. Ahora le faltaba poder ver a sus amigos, y contarles todo lo que pasaba. No le gustaba nada tener que estar mintiendo hasta con su nombre. Ahora iba a tener que quedarse con el espejo de Sirius, por si alguien se comunicaba con él. James ya sospechaba de él, y cuando se enterara de que a Sirius le faltaba el espejo iba a ir directamente a él. Tenía que esconderlos.

Nada, nada

¿No vas abajo, que está todo el mundo?

No, no me siento muy bien – mintió. Aunque no lo demostrara estaba de mal humor porque James le había estado gritando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿A qué hora es, entonces?

-¿ Qué cosa, el entrenamiento, jack?

-No, la fiesta James – Jack Nelson era el nuevo cazador del equipo, y estaba ayudando a los Merodeadores a organizar su fiesta. Su función, enrealidad, eba a ser distraer a la jefa de la casa(sólo si aparecía por ahí) para que no los molestara mientras metían todas las cosas en la sala común, pero él quería saber todo lo que harían.

-eh, después de venir de Hosmeade,¿No te parece? – contestó el merodeador irónicamente.

Sirius hacía acto de presencia, pero en realidad le lanzaba miradas seductoras y guiños de ojo a Avril Danvers, que, al igual que él, se dedicaba a batear bludgers.

Jack, tengo que comentarlr una cosa a Sirius, así que... A James las palabras le salieron de una forma más brusca de la que tenía pensado, así que intentó arreglarlo con una sonrisa y un Por favor.

Cuando el chico se alejó, llamó a sus amigos para que lo escucharan, ya que estaban en su propio mundo .Peter lo miró enseguida, pero Sirius no, así que tuvo que pegarle un manotazo en la pierna.

Ay- bramó con un tono exagerado – No me maltrates Prongs, no ves que estoy ocupado.

Tengo una idea en mente.

¿Una broma quezás?

¿A quién, a Snivellus? – Sirius se alegró ante la idea de dejar a Snape en ridículo, nuevamente.

No, no exacatamente.

En la habitación de las alumnas de sexto, las chicas se reían a carcajadas. Habían estado jugando a maquillarse, un juego que les encantaba, ya que competían para ver quien quedaba más graciosa .Ese día había ganado Lily. Siempre jugaban a eso, desde que en tercero Lily había aparecido con una especie de maletín de maquillajes que le había regalado su familia para el cumpleaños.

Alice Dillon, su compañera de cuarto, estaba en la habitación, pero no jugaba con ellas. Nunca hablaba con ellas siquiera, siempre estaba con sus amigas del club de fan s del "Gran y Hermoso Sirius Black". Las chicas se burlaban de ella por eso, no se llevaban bien.

Una lechuza golpeó el vidrio de la ventana con el pico, asustando a las ocupantes del cuarto.

Carol abrió la ventana y entró una hermosa lechuza de color marrón, que se posó sobre un velador.

Es Boone – dijo Susan sorprendida, a la vez que sacaba la carta – Es la lechuza de Morton – Morton Shadowfax, el hermano mayor de Susan había terminado su último año en Hogwarts cuando ellas estaban en tercero. En su época había sido un excelente guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor, y toda la casa lo había lamentado mucho cuando él se fue. Carolina especialmente, ya que se llevaba muy bien con él.

Había sido Morton el que casi la había obligado a hacer la prueba para ser cazadora.

¿Boone no era tu lechuza, sue? – le dijo Lily mientras se acercaba para ver la carta.

No, la mía es Boom – contestó - ¿Saben porque? – ante la negación de las otras explicó – porque el día que me la compraron, la muy idiota se chocó contra la pared e hizo un ruido parecido a "boom" – y las tres empezaron a reirse.

Después de un minuto de silencio mientras leía la carta les contó que Morton había dicho que esas navidades las iban a pasar en su casa de Inglaterra, y que podía invitar a sus amigas pero que tenía que avisarle con tiempo. Su madre era muy pesada con esas cosas.

Las chicas siempre pasaban Navidad en las casas de las otras. El año anterior habían estado en la de Lily, y el anterior en la casa de Carol. Ya esra una trdición que tenían.

Menos mal que ya nos avisó, solo faltan dos meses para Navidad- analizó con ironía – les manda besos y abrazos a las dos – Miró la carta por última vez y la dejó de lado, sobre la cama. – voy a tener que avisarle a James, y seguro que invita a sus amigos... – hizo un gesto de asco y fastidio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sábado a la mañana amaneció un día soleado y ventoso, y todo el colegio (bueno, sobre todo los que tenían la edad y el permiso para ir a Hosmeade) agradeció que no lloviera.

Esa mañana era el cumpleaños de Caroline, así que al despertarse tenía una gran pila de regalos y cartas en los pies de su cama. Entre ellos contaba con uno que tenía gracias a Lily, el de Lupin, que era un perrito de peluche negro, con las patitas muy suaves, que venía con una carta escrita con una letra muy prolija.

_Felíz cumpleaño, caroline! Espero que la pases muy bien., y que te guste el regalo. No tuve mucho tiempo para conseguirlo, contando que me entere un día antes. Mañana te saludo personalmente._

_Remus Lupin._

Abrazó al peluche, y dejó el resto de los regalos para verlos más tarde. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar con Lily y Susan.

Harry esperó a que los merodeadores salieran de Hogwarts para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, no tenía ganas de que James le dedicara miradas de odio tan temprano en la mañana, así que se hizo el dormido. Tenía pensado ir a la sala de los menesteres y esconder los mapas ahí, o conseguir un lugar para poder esconderlos.

En los pasillos no había nadie. Toda la gente que no podía ir a Hosmeade se quedaba durmiendo, no tenía sentido levantarse temprano. Él tenía pensado esconder uno de los mapas, y quedarse con el otro.

Fue hasta el pasillo estrecho en el que sabía que se encontraba la sala de los menesteres, y se colocó donde sabía que aparecería la puerta. Pasó tres veces por delante de donde estaba la puerta, deseando un lugar donde esconder el mapa. La puerta se hizo visible, y una sala del tamaño de una catedral en la que se amontonaban muebles, cajas, libros... Caminó un poco por los pasillos, mirando la cantidad de cosas que durante años los alumnos habían escondido ahí por alguna razón. ¿Alguno tendría que haber escondido algo para que no descubrieran que venía del futuro? Se rió de la estupidez que pensó, y vio lo que necesitaba.

Las chicas en Hosmeade compraron ropa, comieron helados, y finalmente entraron a Las Tres Escobas para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. El local estaba lleno de gente, que igual que ellas, había hecho sus compras ahora querían descansar un poco.

Susan fue a pedir mientras las otras se sentaban en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres, en un rincón del lugar.

-¿Viste que lindo el muñeco que me dio Lupin? – le comentó Carol a Lily, a la vez que giraba la cabeza para ver si veía a alguien que conocieran.

Lily la miró con una sonrisa puesta en la cara y asintió, mientras se acomodaba el pelo y veía venir a Susan protestando por algo.

Un pitufo Slytherin de tercero intentó colarse, es increíble. – Susan siempre llamaba "pitufos" a los que eran menores que ellas, aunque midieran dos metros – Pero lo amenacé con que mi amiga la prefecta le iba a sacar 50 puntos a su casa, así que se rindió.

En uno de los pasillos más alejados de la entrada, Harry encontró lo que necesitaba. Encima de un baúl enorme, había una cajita de madera, que más bien parecía un cofre antiguo. Sonrió por haber encontrada exactamente lo que buscaba. En vez de dejar el mapa ahí, se lo llevaría y lo escondería en su baúl, para saber siempre donde estaba.

Lo levantó y pensó que podía estar vacío, porque pesaba poco. Debía de estar ahí hace unos cuantos años, porque la madera estaba gastada. Lo levantó y intentó levantarla la tapa, pero no abría. Dirigió su varita a la caja y dijo:

- alohomora – pero no sirvió de nada. Intentó con todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron, pero no se abrió. ¿Qué podría estar adentro en esa caja que sea tan importante? Se puso furioso y arrojó el cofre al suelo, haciendo que se rompa en varios pedazos. Desde arriba vio que lo que contenía parecían ser unas cartas, y se sintió decepcionado. Él esperaba que hubiera joyas o cosas de valor robadas por alguien, así que ni las miró.

Los merodeadores habían estado de visita en Zonko, de donde eran los mejores clientes. Ya habían probado todos y cada uno de los productos que tenían, la mayoría con Snape.

James no había logrado convencer a Sirius para hacerle una broma a Harry, él decía que Harry le caía bieny no tenía ganas de hacerle nada, pero que a Snape sí. Así que pensaron algo que no le habían hecho antes (Ya les quedaban pocas cosas por hacer)y compraron lo que necesitaban.

James se alegró muchísimo de que Harry no tuviera permiso para ir a Hosmeade, y durante todo la mañana estuvo sonriente y bromeando con sus amigos. Él estaba seguro de que Harry tenía el mapa, e iba a encontrarlo. Cuando descubrieran que Harry tenía el mapa – pensaba James – Sirius iba a estar lo bastante molesto como para querer gastarle una broma.

Entraron el Las tres escobas, y como habían supuesto, no había mesas libres. Vieron a varias personas que les hacían señas para que se sentaran con ellos, y así hubieran hecho si James no hubiera visto a Lily Evans. Puso su mejor sonrisa, se revolvió el pelo y se acercó con paso firme.

Hola chicas – saludó, y se sentó en una silla. Les hizo una seña a los otros tres para que fueran a sentarse, así que Remus y Sirius se acercaron, y Peter fue a pedir – No había más mesas libres, así quee...¿ no les molesta, no?

No, claro que no – le contestó Lily con un tono demasiado irónico.

Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Al pasar por un pasillo se chocó con un enorme jarrón floreado, haciendo que estalla en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo. Se sintió mal de haberlo roto así que con un simple reparo lo arregló. Y ahí se le prendió la lamparita. Si pudiera arreglar la caja que rompió y siguiera sin abrirse, le serviría. Corrió hasta donde había dejado las astillas del cofre, y volvió a repetir.

reparo – La caja milagrosamente se volvió a armar tal como era antes de tirarla al suelo. – Bien.

Volvió a tirar la caja al suelo y a repararla, ahora sabía que funcionaba. Después de estrellar la caja contra el suelo por tercera vez, agarró las cartas, y en el lugar exacto donde estas se encontraban antes, puso el mapa. La reparó nuevamente, y al ver que el mapa quedaba adentro, sonrió. Lo había conseguido. Si alguien encontraba la caja y quería abrirla, no iba a poder, y supuso que esa persona no se atrevería a romperla. Volvió a sonreír. Corrió a la sala común, y cuando estuvo en ella, subió a su habitación. Metió la caja debajo de la cama, le pareció más apropiado que dentro del baúl.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James había vuelto a invitar a Lily a salir, y ella había vuelto a decir que no. Ahora ella lo miraba con odio, como hacía siempre, y él le sonreía revolviéndose el pelo, como siempre. Susan había hablado con Sirius seriamente, y lo había convencido de que al otro día iban a hacer la poción y él, cosa que fue rara, estuvo de acuerdo sin discutir.

Ay, Lupin, gracias por el regalo – se acordó de repente Carol

¿Te gustó? Ah, es verdad, Feliz cumple – le soltó, y le dio un abrazo, cosa que tomo bastante por sorpresa a Carol y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Gra...cias – contestó separándose y mirando para otro lado, para que no viera su cara roja como un tomate.

¡Yo no sabía que era tu cumpleaños! – se quejó James – si hubiera sabido te regalaba algo.

Como si te importara, Potter – cortó Lily – No sabes el cumpleaños de nadie, y si lo sabes hacer como si no

Si que se

Entonces,¿Cuándo es el mio?

El 30 de enero, querida – dijo orgulloso. Su cumpleaños se lo había preguntado el año anterior a Lupin, y era, como decía ella, además de los de sus amigos el que sabía. – Pero estoy seguro de que no sabes el mio – la desafió, y Lily lo miró

Por supuesto que no, no me interesa – y se levantó de la mesa tras fulminarlo con la mirada. Eso le hirió bastante el orgullo a James.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo

Primero quiero preguntar si el capitulo fue muy malo o si no le gustó a nadie, porque nadie me dejó un review, cosa que me bajó bastente el animo respecto a la historia, y me sacó todas las ganas que tenía de escribir. Me encantaría que me dejen reviews diciendo que les parece, porque me pone muy contenta que me digan si les gustó o no, porque al no recibir nada no se si estuvo bien o en que puedo mejorar.

Gracias por leer, y espero sus criticas. 


	11. Un nuevo problema

Capitulo 11: UN NUEVO PROBLEMA

Harry estaba agotado. El entrenamiento que les había hecho James era muyduro. Su capitán era muy exigente, más de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Lostuvo entrenando casi tres horas, y como nadie había entrenado en mucho tiempo, estaban todos fuera de estado. Tuvieron practicando pases hasta que se les agotaron los brazos, y los cazadores practicaron tiros mientras él buscaba una snitch que no podía ver debido a la espesa cortina de lluvia que había empezado a caer.Algunas personas se habían sentado en las gradas a ver el entrenamiento de gryffindor, aunque la mayoría eran chicas que habían ido a ver a sus amoresimposibles, y Caroline le contó en un momento que James no lo miraba que siempre iban.Ya llovía demasiado como para poder seguir, así que, después de que James los felicitara por el entrenamiento, se apuraron a entrar a los vestuarios para refugiarse del agua. James se quedó guardando las pelotas en la caja, y Harry caminó despacio, tenía ganas de quedarse bajo la lluvia, y Carol lo esperó. Ya estaban mojados¿no? No tenía sentido apurarse.

-Estoy cansadísima – dijo sonriente, y se sacó el pelo que el agua learrastraba haciendo que le tapara la cara.

-Si, yo también.

-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar la snitch? Yo apenas veía las otras pelotas, y eso que son más grandes – lo último le debió de causar gracia, porque se empezó a reír sola. Escuchó a James unos metros por detrás de ellos, que venía pisando fuerte para que supieran que estaba ahí. Al escucharlo Harry no supo porque, pero tuvo ganas de hacer algo que lo irritara.-Yo hubiera dejado de entrenar en cuanto se largó a llover, pero se ve que James no tiene la misma impresión. ¿Siempre los entrenamientos son tan  
duros? – ella lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza – Espero no enfermarme solo porque él quiso que nos mojemos – No sabía porque tenía esas ganas de molestar, irritar y poner de mal humor a James. Sabía que los estaba escuchando, y que no le gustaba nada que cualquiera, y menos Harry, hablara mal de él. – Yo era capitán del equipo en mi colegio, pero creo que  
yo... – en ese momento se interrumpió, ya que una fuerza lo había hecho quedar cabeza para abajo, sujeto de un talón en el aire.  
Miró para adelante y vio a James apuntando hacía él con su varita, y una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¿soy mejor capitán? – Habló en tono burlón el merodeador, terminando la frase que Harry iba a decir – Lo dudo. – Harry supuso lo que iba a hacer prongs, porque ya lo había visto hacerlo en el recuerdo de Snape, así que tuvo ventaja. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano sacó su varita del bosillo del pantalón y apuntó a James en el suelo, haciendo que quede exactamente en la misma posición que estaba él.

-accio varita – y la varita de James voló hacia él. Era más rápido que el otro, y supuso que eran por las prácticas en la ED. Se apuntó a sí mismo y se bajó de vuelta al suelo con Liberacorpus. Sintió que le había ganado a James viéndolo ahí, colgando de un pie, y tuvo ganas de irse, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había logrado que James lo atacara, y había sido más rápido que él.Ya todo el equipo menos ellos había entrado. Carol lo miraba entre asustada y divertida, no sabía si quería verlo ahí colgando o ayudarlo. Al final se  
decantó por lo segundo y le pidió a Harry que lo bajara.

-Sí, ahora. – se sintió más fuerte que el otro, y ese sentimiento lo asustó. ¿Por qué había hecho que James lo atacara? Había sido idiota. Intentó disimular la culpa que le había agarrado. – Yo también sé algunos hechizos, James. – se acordó de cuando había leído e hechizo por primera vez en el libro del príncipe mestizo, de cuando lo usó con Malfoy el día en que el rubio lo había mandado a esa época...

– Y me dio la impresión de que estás empezando a repetir tus bromas,¿no le hiciste lo mismo a Snape el año  
pasado? – A James se le habían caído los anteojos al suelo, y la chica lo  
miraba ya un poco asustada.

- Harry... – le llamó la atención – Ya.Le pareció que ya lo había humillado bastante, así que dejó la varita del merodeador en el suelo y lo saltó, dejando que caiga fuertemente en el suelo. Se dio vuelta y caminó directamente en dirección al castillo.

Cuando entró en el castillo se sintió como un imbecil¿por qué había hecho eso¿Qué necesidad tenía de demostrarle nada a James, que el también podía dejarlo colgado boca abajo? Estaba seguro de que ahora James iba a hacerle alguna broma de las suyas, después de eso lo quería todavía menos.La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, y un trueno caía de vez en cuando iluminando el cielo.

Harry pensó que quizás no tendría que relacionarse mucho con ellos, podría cambiar algo. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba seguro  
de que podría llegar a pasar si les contaba a todos, no sabía si las cosas cambiarían para bien o para el uniforme empapado y temblando de frío entró en la sala común. Vio que en un sillón estaban sentados Lily, Susan, y sentado en el  
suelo frente a ellos estaba Remus, que les contaba algo que parecía ser muy entretenido y emocionante por el énfasis que le ponía.Lily tenía la mirada perdida. No estaba escuchando lo que le contaban, tenía mucho sueño y no paraba de bostezar. Vio entrar a Harry todo mojado y subir a su habitación sin saludarlos, eso le pareció extraño. Después de comer habían tenido una hora libre, pero la tuvieron que ocupar con una reunión de prefectos. Más tarde se encontró en un pasillo a dos chicos peleándose y tuvo que amenazarlos con sacarles puntos para que dejaran de hacerlo.

Lo había provocado, humillado y se había reído de él. Cuando se levantó del suelo y se puso los lentes, Caroline estaba todavía ahí, mirándolo un poco preocupada. Lo ayudó a levantarse y le preguntó si estaba bien, y cuando él le dijo (irónicamemente) que estaba perfecto, ella se fue

. Levantó la caja de las pelotas y corrió al vestuario. ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacarlo a él? Nadie nunca le había devuelto un ataque, por favor, él era James Potter. El nuevito del colegio no iba a ganarle, claro que no. Si Sirius antes no quería ayudarlo, cuando se enterara de lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amigo si que iba a querer. Cuando Harry lo soltó cayó muy fuerte sobre la  
pierna, y ahora le dolía.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

-Hermione... – Ron le tiró una bolita de papel ya que la morocha no le hacía caso - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Por supuesto Ron, es imposible no escucharte cuando llevas quince minutos hablando.Estoy ocupada¿no te das cuenta? – susurró.

Estaban en la biblioteca,Hermione haciendo sus deberes, y Ron intentando que le haga caso.

-¿Te parece más importante hacer tus malditos deberes que comunicarse con Harry? – se defendió ofendido Ron. Desde que Harry se había "ido", habían tenido que aguantar la pregunta de muchas personas que querían saber donde estaba. Además Hermione lo tenía controlado todo el día para que no le hiciera nada a Malfoy. "No sé por qué te empeñas en evitar que me vengue", le decía siempre, y después le soltaba una frase que sonaba como "en algún momento me vas a dejar solo, no te preocupes...", pero Hermione no le hacía  
caso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Madam Pince los miró porque habló más fuerte de lo que pensó, así que bajó el tono – No tenemos el espejo, no podemos hablar con él. No pienses que a mi no me importa – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – después de todo es mi culpa lo que pasó...

-No es tu culpa – la interrumpió – Harry fue porque quiso ir, no lo  
obligaste...

-¡Pero lo podría haber parado¡Además yo fui la que se chocó con Malfoy, no  
tendrían que haberse metido ese día!

-Ah, claro, íbamos a dejar que Malfoy te insultara¿no? Por eso quiero hacer  
algo, quiero hacerle algo a Malfoy. No voy a dejar que mande a Harry a otra  
época y que se quede así, tan tranquilo.

-Ya lo sé, pero imaginate que hace algo peor en tu intento de venganza¡por  
eso no voy a dejarte! –y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se tapó la  
cara intentando disimularlo, pero no le salió muy bien. – Tenemos que dejar  
que Dumbledore se encargue de esto Ron, no podemos...

-Claro, claro que no podemos – cerró el libro que tenía en la mesa y se fue.Se hizo el ofendido, pero en cierto modo sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

-¡James!

Iba con el paso apurado, concentrado mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al escuchar su nombre frenó y vio que su amigo Peter lo llamaba desde las escaleras.

-¡eh, Wormtail! – corrió para alcanzarlo, y cuando llegó le dio un golpecito  
en el hombro.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, eh¿Tuviste que dejarlo por el diluvio  
universal que está cayendo? – Antes de contestar vio caer un rayo a través  
de la ventana.

Volvió a poner su sonrisa fanfarrona de siempre, se dio cuenta de que nadie  
había visto lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento, bueno, solo Caroline.

-Si, lo dejamos... ¡no fuiste a vernos¡dijiste que ibas a ir¿Dónde estuviste, eh, picarón?

-Ah... bueno, me surgió un imprevisto. – dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Un imprevisto llamado...?

-Sally Taggart.

-Sally, Sally... ¿Esa alta que...? oh, ya sé cual es – al terminar de hablar le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y Peter se puso colorado.  
Al entrar en la sala común se topó con una enojada Lily que estaba esperándolo a él.

-Potter. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? – de nuevo la sonrisa y la mano revolvió el  
pelo.

- Del entrenamiento, quizás.

-¡ah! bueno, yo no creo que por entrenar una vez bajo la lluvia pase nad...

- no me tomes el pelo, Potter. Yo ya sé lo que pasó.

-¿Entonces a qué viene este interrogatorio?

- ¡No es un interrogatorio! Lo que pasa es que soy la prefecta, tengo que ocuparme de estas cosas, no puedo dejar que hagas siempre lo que quieras.

-No sé de que me hablas... - buscó una mirada cómplice en Remus, pero no la encontró ya que el chico estaba muy ocupado charlando con las chicas.

-¿NO sabes de que te hablo¡te hablo de tu problema de colgar a la gente boca a bajo, de que no puede ser que cada vez que cruzas a alguien tengas que hacerle una de tus bromas estúpidas!

- Me estaba provocando, siempre esta provocándome. Si eso no te parece motivo par...

- Por supuesto que no me parece un motivo y menos todavía la forma de arreglarlo. Por favor Potter, ya somos bastante grandecitos para estas cosas. - Lily estaba agitada por hablar rápido y con la cara enrojecida del enojo. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó justo donde estaba, enfrente de él, esperando su respuesta.

-¿ sabías que me encantas cuando te enojas? - le soltó con su mejor sonrisa acercándose un poco- ¿sabes que me encantaría...?

- ¿Sabes que me encantaría a mi? - contestó siguiendole el juego, con una sonrisa agradable y un tono bajo para que él tuviera que acercarse un poco más - me encantaría que, cuando le cuenta a Mac lo que hiciste, te deje sin quidditch para siempre. ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

Él la miraba entre preocupado y divertido, pensaba que Evans no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Pero al verla así, tan firme y con esa sonrisa tan fría dudó de sus pensamientos.

- No estás hablando en serio - pero ella le cortó la frase con un rotundo "Sí". - Nunca harías eso porque yo sé (aunque intentes esconderlo)que te encantaría que ganemos la copa este año.

- la copa me da igual. - La veía muy decidida, así que optó por el(falso)arrepentimiento.

-Por favor no me hagas eso - le pidió volviendo a revolverse el pelo.

- yo no le digo nada pero le vas a pedir perdón a Harry.

- Bueno - aceptó tragándose su orgullo. - le pido perdón. - y en vez de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación salió por la puerta.

Lily volvió a su lugar en el sillón, Peter la imitó y se sentó entre Lupin y Susan.-¿Nadie me va a contar lo que pasó? - preguntó Peter que acababa de llegar y no sabía nada. Pero nadie le contestó, y menos Remus que siguió con el tema:

-Lily, no hacía falta. Yo también soy prefecto, yo le podría haber dicho lo mismo pero con un tono un poquito más... amigable.

- Ese es el problema, que ustedes dos son amigos. Si yo te dejara en cargarte de esto no le dirías ni harías nada, como siempre,y si te dejara y le dijeras él no te haría caso, como siempre. - al terminar de hablar soltó un bufido de fastidio- me voy a mi habitación.

- Y Lily, no te olvides - le recordó mientras se alejaba - también quehablar con Harry.

Oo0Oo0Oo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Al salir de la sala común James se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El pasillo estaba frío y oscuro, y no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera sabía para que había salido. Al fondo del pasillo se encontró con Sirius y Avril Danvers muy acaramelados en la oscuridad.-bueno, bueno, veo que algunos no pierden el tiempo - los interrumpió poniendo una voz de falsa sorpresa y apoyándose contra la pared

- y yo que...

-¿necesitas algo James? - lo interrumpió con un tono cortante que en realidad lo invitaba a irse.

- Sí, venía a cortarle algo importante a mi amigo, pero veo que no le interesa...

- mejor me voy yo¿no?-no querida, no hace falta... bueno, en realidad si hace falta. ¡adiós querida!.

Sirius esperó a que se alejara para preguntar :"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", pero tan solo recibió como respuesta un : "que importa, si total en dos días la vas a dejar", y empezó a reirse.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante, Prongs? espero que no me hayas interrumpido para hablarme de Evans, o peor, de Harry, porque te mato.

-De los dos - a lo que Sirius respondió con una cara de fastidio

-estás completamente mono temático últimamente James. A ver, que pasó ahora,estaban charlando o rie...

- La cosa fue así. Cuando terminamos de entrenar me quedé acomodando las pelotas, y el idiota se quedó charlando con Williams, y me estaba provocando.

-¿Provocando?

- ¡me colgó cabeza abajo¡hay que hacer algo con eso! - ante esa respuesta(que no esperaba), Sirius no pudo evitar empezar a reírse.

- No sé que es lo que te causa tanta gracia.

- Nada amigo, nada. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó finalmente con un tono que pasó de la risa al tono de "¿que broma usamos?". James asintió con una sonrisa bastante macabra, y los dos caminaron hacia la cocina haciendo  
planes.

Oo0Oo0Oo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Había hecho la estupidez más grande del mundo. ¿De qué le servía ponerse en contra a James¿quería que lo odiara todavía más? atacando a James había logrado molestar a los cuatro merodeadores, no solo a uno.

Harry seguía con la misma ropa mojada del entrenamiento, no parecía importarle mucho.Afuera seguía lloviendo. En ese momento Harry deseaba más que nunca poder hablar con sus amigos, o con alguien de su época..., con alguien a quien no  
tuviera que ocultarle cosas.

Encendió una luz y empezó a revolver su baúl en busca del espejo comunicador. ¿Podría él intentar comunicarse con el futuro? Seguramente no. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Por qué nadie intenta hablar conmigo? - se preguntó en voz alta cuando por fin tuvo el espejo en sus manos. - como James me descubra con el espejo me mata. ¿Cómo funciona esto? - volvió a hablar solo, pero se asustó al  
escuchar un ligero golpe en la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Harry, soy Lily,¿puedo entrar? - se escuchó detrás de la puerta la voz suave de ella. Volvió a meter el espejo en su baúl y le dijo que entrara.

Lily venía agitada todavía por haber discutido con James, y a Harry le pareció extraño que no le sonriera como hacía siempre.

- Como no te saques esa ropa mojada te vas a enfermar - comentó cuando terminó de analizarlo, y se sentó en una de las camas- Supongo que sabes a que vengo¿no?.

-¿a gritarme porque me porté mal? - ironizó tristemente.

- A gritarte no.

- A James le gritaste, no veo porque a mi no me tengas que gritar.-Porque a él no lo soporto, pero tampoco le grite mucho, tuvimos discusiones peores. - sonrió nerviosa y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja. - Pero algo tengo que decirte, ya sabes, soy la "prefecta". - dijo con un tono que podría decir que no le gustaba su puesto.

- ¿No te gusta serlo? - preguntó sentándose al lado de ella.

-Si, si me gusta. Harry, estoy cansada, así que la hacemos corta. Esto no hay que repetirlo porque entonces voy a tener que avisarle a Mcgonagall, y, si te soy franca, no me gusta mucho ir diciendo lo que hace mal la gente - lo último lo dijo casi susurrando, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara.

- Entiendo.

- Me alegro. - ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, él se sonrrojó. Con la mano le acomodó el pelo para verle la frente. - ¿Qué te pasó, cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?.

- Es una historia muy larga, Lily.

- Tenemos tiempo. - le contestó con una sonrisa tranquila. Vio que Harry se ponía incómodo, así que volvió a hablar. - No te preocupes, no hace falta que me digas si te molesta.

- No es que me moleste, es que... no creo que en realidad quieras conocer esa historia¿sabes?.

-Bueno, está bien. - se levantó y se acomodó la falda - hasta mañana entonces. - se alejó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse volvió a hablar.

- Cambiate de ropa, que te vas a enfermar. Ah, y no le digas a Potter que te traté tan bien, no creo que venga bien para su relación tan tensa.

- No me interesa que lo sepa.

Oo0Oo0Oo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Muchos elfos iban de un lado para el otro, cargando platos o manteles sucios. En una de las cuatro mesas James y Sirius comían dulces y charlaban animadamente.

-¿No se te ocurrió nada todavía?

-¿Cómo se me va a ocurrir algo tan rápido, James? - contestó Sirius sentándose más cómodamente sobre la mesa. - El que piensa rápido es nuestro amigo Lupin, no yo. Yo soy rápido con la varita - dijo imitando lanzarle un hechizo a alguien. - bueno, en realidad el que es rápido es tu nuevo amigo Harry - comentó burlándose de de James, y éste no pudo evitar soltarle una  
mirada enojada.

-Ja,ja. Muy gracioso Sirius, te superas a cada minuto. - hizo una pausa para sentarse al lado del morocho. - No te rías de mí.

- No me río, pero¿de dónde sacó el hechizo?.

-No sé, se lo habrá preguntado al asqueroso de Snape.

-¿Sí?

- No lo sé Sirius¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a él si es que te interesa tanto?. - preguntó con cara de loco, lo que provocó la risa de Sirius nuevamente.

- Tendrías que tratarme un poquitito mejor, porque estoy intentando ayudarte.

-Me estás sacando de quicio. Creo que me voy a ir.

-Nadie te detiene,adelante. - señaló la puerta de forma burlona, invitándolo a irse.

- Me voy a ir, padfoot. - dijo amenazando con pararse.

-Espero que te diviertas. Yo me quedo comiendo.

-adiós Sirius - habló ya desde al lado de la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos después! - y la puerta se cerró detrás de él - Que fácil se enoja,¿no? - le comentó riéndose a un elfo que pasaba por su lado.

Oo0Oo0Oo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

- ¡Harry!

Después de haberse ido Lily, Harry se duchó y se recostó sobre su cama con el espejo en la mano.Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Ron o Hermione hablaran con él. y así, esperando, se durmió y soñó que así sucedía.-¡Harry!Abrió los ojos,se despertó con la voz que llamaba su nombre.

Rápidamente miró el espejo que tenía entre los dedos, brillaba intensamente. Lo levantó y la luz se convirtió en la cara ansiosa de Ron Weasley.

- ¡Ron!No podía creerlo, al final podía hablar con su mejor amigo. Comprobó que las demás camas estuvieran vacías, y así estaban, y que nadie estuviera subiendo, y su apuró a entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

-¡hola Ron¡Hermione! - la cara de su amiga se asomaba al lado de la del pelirrojo, y sonreía al verlo ahí. - ¿Cómo están?

- Nosotros estamos bien, pero el tema no es como estamos nosotros.

-Yo también estoy bien - dijo, pero no se lo creyó ni él.

- Yo no te veo demasiado contento, Harry - analizó Hermione olviendo a aparecer - ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

- Es que hoy... - esto le parecía de los más extraño, estar contándoles estas cosas a través de un espejo - hoy tuve una pequeña pelea con James.

-¿James Potter? - preguntó Ron asombrado - con tu...

-Todavía no es mi nada, y sí, con él. Lo dejé colgado cabeza abajo.

-¡Harry! - exclamó la chica horrorizada, y le sacó el espejo al pelirrojo para hablar ella - No debes hacer esas cosas, podrías cambiar algo.

- Las cosas serían mejores si las cambio, Hermione. - miró por encima de su hombro, pensando que alguien iba a entrar en el baño, pero se equivocó. -¿Nunca pensaste en eso?.

-No sabemos si iban a cambiar para mejor o para peor.

-Dudo seriamente que las cosas puedan ser peores.

-Oh, claro que pueden ser peores. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a James?

- Él no me trata bien, me odia desde en momento en el que me vio. Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar así.

-¿Con los demás te llevas bien?, con Lupin, Sirius...

- Perfectamente. Especialmente con Lily. - hizo una pausa para pensar. - es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba. - No pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa al pensar en ella. - Hace un rato vino a decirme algo por lo mal que  
me había portado con James, pero... pero no me dijo nada en realidad, como si yo hubiera tenido nada que ver con el tema...

Ron de repente se acordó de algo, y tras cuestionarselo a Hermione al oído, le arrebató le espejo a su amiga y habló él.

-¿Sabes qué? - preguntó muy sonriente, a lo que Harry le contestó con una sonrisa todavía más grande y una negación con la cabeza.

- El otro día vino Remus y nos mostró fotos de esa época, o no sé¿eran de sexto o séptimo?

- Séptimo Ron - lo corrigió Hermione por detrás.

-¿En serio? - dijo ansioso Harry, parándose de golpe - ¿Por qué no me las había mostrado a mí?

- Dijo que no se acordaba que las tenia, que las encontró de casualidad, y que pensaba que podía interesarnos ver con quien estabas. En las fotos estaban ellos cuatro, los merodeadores, y Lily,y sus amigas...

- Susan y Caroline. - completó Harry.

-Sí, Susan y Caroline, es verdad.

- ¿y ellos se llevaban bien, James y Lily? - preguntó interesado y ansioso a la vez, a lo que Ron le contestó con una afirmación.El momento tan mágico se rompió cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. "Alguien entró en el cuarto dijo", y se acercó para mirar por la mirilla. Vio a James que caminaba hacia su cama y empezaba a cambiarse.

- Voy a tener que irme, vino James,y si me ve con el espejo de Sirius es capaz de matarme ahora mismo - dijo casi susurrando - bueno... me alegro mucho de haber hablado...

- Dentro de poco volveremos a hablar, no te preocupes - le habló Hermione también susurrando, como si temiera que James los descubriera - hasta luego Harry.

El chico bajó el espejo y vio como las caras tan queridas de sus amigos desaparecían para dejar lugar al simple reflejo de su ropa. Agarró la toalla que había dejado después de bañarse colgada detrás de la puerta y disimuló el espejo en ella, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mirada de desagrado de James.

- No sabía que estabas ahí - le dijo amargamente.

-Puedo decir lo mismo - mintió. Tenía que pedirle perdón a James por el bien de todos. - JAmes, yo te quería pedir perdón por lo del hoy...

- No pierdas el tiempo, no te perdono. - lo miró muy mal y siguió con su diálogo - y si Evans te pregunta si te pedí perdón, te conviene decirle que si.

-¿Me conviene decirle que me pediste perdón?¿Para qué? - Harry no podía creer lo sucio que jugaba James, y nuevamente sentía ese impulso de molestarlo. - James, si Lily me pregunta si me pediste perdón le voy a decir que no, no voy a mentirle. - terminó de hablar con la voz seria, y James se metió en el baño haciendole burla.


	12. Obsesiones

* * *

CAPITULO 12: Obsesiones

Los días volaron, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban a mediados de noviembre. A principios de mes, como era tradición en el colegio, había empezado la temporada de quidditch. Montones de alumnos de todas las casas se habían reunido en las gradas del estadio para ver, con un gran interés, en enfrentamiento entre las casas rivales: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Como ya se habían acostumbrado a que fueran los días, con fuertes tormentas y toneladas de agua, había sido también el del partido, lo que hacía que el fuero fuera más interesante pero más complicado.  
Gryffindor, con su nuevo buscador, había arrasado a su equipo contrario por unos 380 puntos a 30. Harry había creado una gran expectación. Aunque la mayoría de la gente lo había visto jugar en las pruebas y en los entrenamientos, todos estaban deseosos de verlo en el campo de juego, compitiendo.  
- Espero que estés al nivel - James fue lo único que le dijo antes del partido, con un gruñido.La relación de los dos muchachos no había mejorado en los más mínimo. Lily había obligado a James a pedirle perdón a Harry. Éste se negó, pero ante una serie de amenazas por parte de la pelirroja el merodeador cedió y le pidió perdón (casi en un susurro) y con su tono más arrogante.- ¡Estuviste muy bien en el partido Harry! - ese día habían jugado contra Ravenclaw, y había sido un enuentro realmente reñido. Harry estaba en el comedor, cenando, escuchando conversaciones ajenas ,de gente que no conocía, que no le interesaban en los más mínimo.  
Susan, que estaba sentada bastante lejos con sus amigas, se acerco al verlo, y se sentó a su lado.-¿De verdad? perdimos, a mi no me parece que estuviera bien del todo.  
- No fue tu culpa que el buscador del otro equipo pe pidiera a su compañero más grande y bruto que se te tirara encima en cuanto vieras la snitch - dijo ella, y miró al chico del que hablaban devorar un plato lleno de carne con aire despreocupado.-¿ No te importa que perdiéramos? - preguntó él pensativo.  
- Me molestó un poco, si, pero tengo que admitir que es algo que no me impide dormir por las noches - comentó ella entre risas, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. - al resto del equipo si le importó, especialmente a James. - lo miró de reojo, y vio como se reía a carcajadas de algo con Sirius.  
Después del partido, James había ido con los humos demasiado altos a echarle las culpas a Harry.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? - le preguntó con un grito, haciendo que el resto del equipo, que estaba todavía en el vestuario, se quedara en silencio y escuchando la conversación.  
-¿Qué se supone que fue qué? - respondió Harry con el mismo tono que James, pero sin gritar.  
-¡Dejaste que te sacaran la snitch!  
- Me tiraron de la escoba, imbécil! - Hary ya estaba furioso, incluso más que James, y respondía con un tono muy duro.  
-Te tiró de la escoba un nene de tercero - dijo con cierto tono de desprecio.  
- Un nene de tercero que te saca una cabeza de altura y pesa el doble que yo¿eso es un nene de tercero¿vas a echarme la culpa de algo más¿fue mi culpa que tiraran al guardián también¡Seguramente fue error mío que Carol y Jack metieran todos los puntos, ya que estabas demasiado ocupado mirando todos mis defectos!.Harry estaba completamente enfurecido. Ya no sabía controlarse cuando James le salía con este tipo de cosas, como si no le importara que fuera quien era.  
James estaba en el mismo estado que él, y en lugar de contestarle se le abalanzó, con toda la intención de pegarle, pero esperó.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a pegarme Potter? - se sintió raro al pronunciar su propio apellido de esa forma - ¿o te da miedo? - Harry se acercó también de forma desafiante, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera mover una mano, Adam (el guardián) se adelantó y se llevó a Harry a rastras del vestuario.- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Harry enojado, intentando volver a entrar, pero Adam se lo impidió.  
- Evitar una estupidez. Por como están las cosas, lo último que te hace falta es pelearte con James, eso no es bueno para el equipo, si seguimos así vamos a perder siempre. - dijo tranquilo, pero con una cierta intención tranquilizadora. Harry le pegó en el brazo para soltarse de él, pero cuando lo hizo en de pelo marrón soltó un grito de dolor que hizo que se frenara.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Harry acercándose.  
- Creo que me rompí el brazo.  
-¿Qué?.  
- Cuando me tiraron a la arena, creo que me rompí el brazo - dijo con un gran gesto de dolor, pegando el brazo al cuerpo.  
- Vamos, hay que ir a la enfermería entonces. - se fueron, y Harry no volvió a mirar atrás, a los vestuarios.Se había sentido mal después de eso, si, pero no le encontraba sentido a tener que seguir hablandole bien, comportándose como si nada. Se imaginó a Hermione diciendole que se tenía que relajar y no hacerle caso, y eso empeoró las cosas. Ahora más que nunca tenía la necesidad de dejar de mentir, quería dejar de fingir, contarlo todo. Más tarde, después de acompañar a su compañero a la enfermería, mientras se duchaba, no pudo evitar llorar. Y lloró de rabia, de furia y decepción. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en mucho tiempo, cansado de mentir, completamente agotado de la situación. Y todavía más tarde se sitió como un tonto. ¿Era capaz de sobrevivir a los ataques de Voldemort y no podía aguantar a un futuro padre celoso y rencoroso?  
Cuando Remus al verlo con los ojos rojos le preguntó si había llorado, se rio de si mismo y contestó que solo le había entrado jabón en los ojos.Para la mañana siguiente habían programado una salida a Hosmeade, que sobre la hora se canceló por el mal tiempo: las tormentas eran cada vez peores, y esa mañana los rayos iluminaban en cielo como soles en la noche.Sirius dejó la habitación donde sus amigos charlaban, cada uno desde su cama, y salió en la búsqueda de algo interesante que hacer, alguien a quien molestar, nadie en particular. La encontró durmiendo profundamente en el sillón, sola en la sala común.  
Sonrió para si por lo que se le había ocurrido. Levantó una pluma que estaba caída en el suelo,y se arrodilló al lado de Susan. Acercó su cara a la de la chica y escuchó su respiración, si, dormía. Le pasó la pluma por la cara, haciendo que la chica se girara con una mueca graciosa en la cara. Se la pasó debajo de la nariz y ella, todavía dormida, la apartó de un manotazo. Ya cansado, le metió la pluma en la oreja, conteniendo la risa,y la chica se despertó rápidamente.  
- ¿Qué haces Black? - preguntó al reconocerlo, le quitó la pluma de la mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
-Eso, señora Shadowfax, le pasa por dormir en zonas comunes.  
-Preferiría que me digas señorita si me vas a tratar con respeto, no señora. - dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el sillón?  
-¿No hay nadie más a quien molestar a estas horas?  
-No, la gente normal duerme.  
-Yo dormía Black.  
-Bueno, si, pero dormías en mi sillón favorito, y yo no dejo que nadie duerma en él, así que tuve que despertarte. Ah, dame mi pluma - le contestó él sentándose en el suelo, y le arrebató la pluma de entre los dedos.  
- No es tuya, no seas ladrón.  
-Ahora es mía¿ves como me la quedo? - se rió y metió la pluma en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.  
Lily se levantó de su cama. El resto de sus compañeras dormía, Caroline y Alice en sus camas, Susan en el sillón. Se había levantado temprano para ir a Hosmeade, con la esperanza de poder salir del colegio, pero como al final cancelaron la salida, no le quedó una opción mejor que volver a meterse en la cama, aunque no pudo volver a dormir. Se acercó a la ventana, y ésta se empañó con su respiración. Llovía, y a ella le gustaba. La lluvia la atraía como un imán, como con una necesidad de pararse a ver como caía. En cuanto parara tenía pensado ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, le gustaba pisar los charcos y pisar tierra humeda.  
Sintió unos pasos que se levantaban de la cama,pero no le hizo falta girarse para reconocerla.  
-¡Que frío hace! - la voz de Carol sonó ronca y dormida. Al pararse al lado de Lily soltó otra exclamación - ¡como llueve!.  
-¿Cuándo pare vamos a caminar? - preguntó Lily sin apartar la mirada del cristal.  
-Claro que no, no me quiero mojar.  
-Como quieras.  
-¿Estás bien Lily? - cuestionó Caroline mirándola seriamente. Lily negó con la cabeza. - Estás rara. En una situación normal habrías insistido hasta que te dijera que sí.- Lily la miró con una sonrisa agradable y volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
-Solo pensaba.  
-¿Que pensabas?  
-Que quiero vacaciones. - dijo con una carcajada - ¿vamos a ver dónde está Susan?Al bajar las escaleras de la habitación se encontraron a Sirius aún molestando a Susan con la pluma, y a ésta intentando apartarlo a manotazos.  
-Black, no acoses a mi amiga. dijo Lily con un tono juguetón, de buen humor.  
-Oh, no la acoso, solo estamos jugando.- respondió con él con el mismo tono que la pelirroja. Sirius le dio unos empujoncitos a la rubia para que lo dejara sentarse, y se acomodó en el espacio que le dejó.  
-Entonces basta ya Black, ya me cansaste. - dijo Susan sacándose los pelos despeinados de la cara. - me voy a dormir.  
La siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.  
-Tus compinches siguen durmiendo? - preguntó Lily sentándose en el lugar que dejó su amiga.  
-No, están hablando. Yo quería dormir, pero como no se callaban...me tuve que ir.  
-Yo tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hosmeade - intervino Carol mirando de reojo la ventana - maldita lluvia.  
- ¿cuando pare vamos a camina por los jardines?  
-Lily, ya me preguntaste, y ya te dije que no - contestó Carol en medio de un bostezo - otro día, cuando no llueva...  
-Entonces nunca.  
-Eso parece - volvió a bostezar y se estiró - creo que yo también me voy a dormir. - y así lo hizo.  
-¿Black?  
-¿Si? ahora no hice nada Evans, así que n...  
-¿De que hablas?  
-De que... ah, es que cuando me hablas es solo para sacarme puntos, no para decirme algo bonito y agradable.  
-Te iba a preguntar si querías ir a caminar, pero veo que te estás sintiendo culpable por algo... así que voy a tener que buscar a alguien más.  
-Gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer - dijo levantando las manos y poniendo cara de inocente.  
-Espero que sea algo por lo que no tenga que sacarnos puntos.  
-Esperemos - terminó con una sonrisa cómplice, y se fue.  
La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, las ventanas completamente tapadas. El aire estaba cargado y caliente, llevaba en la misma habitación diez horas con cinco muchachos durmiendo. Harry, que dormía en la cama más alejada de la puerta, cerró las cortinas de su cama y se encerró en su mente. Todos en la habitación estaban despiertos y charlaban. Los merodeadores habían planeado la salida a Hogwarts, y Harry estaba contento porque no iba a tener que aguantar la mirada acusadora de James por unas horas.Después de haber hablado por primera vez con Ron y Hermione a través del espejo , solo se habían vuelto a hablar una vez, ya hacía diez días o más. Un día Harry dejó el espejo en su lugar, el cajón de Sirius, y cuando sus amigos del futuro intentaron comunicarse con él se encontraron con la mirada gris del merodeador, y enseguida cortaron la comunicación. Esa era la otra razón por la que quería que se fueran, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.  
Los merodeadores charlaba y se reían, recordando bromas viejas de años anteriores. La principal víctima de lo que ellos llamaban bromas, aunque eran un poquito más fuertes que eso, era Snape, aunque a veces había otro blanco, era básicamente Severus. Ahora Harry se veía como una futura víctima, y estaba seguro de que la maldad no tardaría mucho el llegar. Maldad, no broma, ya que sabía que James iba a ser lo más cruel que le permitieran ser.-¿Estás despierto Harry? - oyó la voz de Peter detrás de la cortina- nosotros nos vamos a desayunar¿por qué no...  
-Porque nada Peter - lo interrumpió James - Nosotros vamos, él no.  
Esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y solo entonces se levantó."Bien", pensó Lily para si misma al mirar el techo del comedor. Mostraba el cielo con grandes nubes grises, pero sin una gota de agua.  
Se apuró a terminar la última galletita y a levantarse de la mesa. Desde que tenía memoria le gustaba la lluvia. Se pasaba horas enteras viéndola caer, mojar todo. Se acordaba del día, aunque no pasaba de tres años, en el que sus padres le habían comprado unas botitas de agua rojas,y le habían permitido salir a jugar en los charcos que había dejado una tormenta pasajera. Ese día había quedado grabado en su memoria para siempre, y a partir de entonces siempre repetía esa ritual.  
No notó al salir del comedor que los ojos que llevaban mirándola un rato la siguieron la su camino.  
Entró al vestíbulo entrecerrando los ojos, buscando a alguna persona conocida. Y lo vio,terminando de bajar las escaleras.  
-¡Harry! - exclamó al verlo, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
-Eh... iba a... desayunar... - dijo él, dejándose encantar por su sonrisa.  
-Ah, bueno, entonces nada - habló y se llevó la mano a la boca, borrando su sonrisa.  
-¿Que era?  
-No, nada- dijo Lily desviando la mirada - iba a dar una vuelta al jardín y quería saber si querías venir.  
-bueno.  
-¿pero no ibas a desayunar?  
-Puedo desayunar más tarde...voy a abrigarme y vamos . Subió las escaleras acompañado por Lily, que tampoco estaba abrigada.El viento era helado y la tierra se hundía al pisarla.De los árboles y plantas todavía caían pequeñas gotitas de agua que se fundían en algún charco,y su respiración se convertía en vapor al salir de sus bocas.  
Miró a Lily, con la cara llena de felicidad y el gorro calado hasta las orejas,y se sintió tranquilo como no lo había estado en bastantes días. Trataba de pasar tiempo con ella, todo el que le era posible, grabando en su memoria todos sus movimientos, su risa, su forma de hablar, hasta la forma en que se le arrugaba la frente al sonreir y como se frotaba los ojos cuando tenía sueño. Harry era el único que sabía realmente que a James la pelirroja le producía una sensación similar, solo que se diferenciaban en que James estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Los demás merodeadores pensaban que estaba obsesionado con ella porque era de las únicas que se le habían negado, y que en cuanto la consiguiera se cansaría de ella, y James no se esforzó en hacer que pensaran lo contrario.

-¡Cómo me gusta esto! - exclamó ella cuando el viento le sacudió la cabellera.  
-¿El frío?  
-No, todo. El otoño. ¿Te gusta el otoño Harry?  
-En realidad me da un poco igual.  
-Ah - dijo ella, y enseguida cambió de tema- Podemos ir al lago, vemos al calamar... ¿sabías que hay un calamar gigante? - Harry levantó las cejas y afirmó con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos los seguía unos metros por detrás.  
Llegaron al lago entre risas y anécdotas que le contó Lily de sus años pasados en Hogwarts. Harry quiso decirle algo gracioso también, pero lo único que encontró fueron recuerdos relacionados con Voldemort.  
Lily se agachó y miró a través del agua, buscando la figura del calamar que no encontró.  
-Un día el año pasado - le comentó entre risas, por la gracia que le causaba el recuerdo- creo que era de segundo o primero, tiró una piedra, pero era bastante grande, al lago, y en cuanto se dio vuelta el calamar se la devolvió. El pobre terminó en el suelo aplastado por la piedra... - ella se rió unos minutos más y él la acompañó, y cuando el estómago ya le dolía de tanto reírse se recompuso.  
-nunca me contaste nada de tu colegio anterior - preguntó Lily con cierto tono curioso - de tus amigos, nada.  
-¿De mis amigos? Nunca tuve amigos hasta que entré a primero.  
-¿Por qué era eso?  
-Oh - dudó un segundo pensando si debía contarle, y al final resolvió que no veía ningún problema en que lo supiera - Yo viví con mis tíos y mi primo toda mi vida, y él siempre se dedicó a hacerla la vida imposible, amenazaba a los chicos con pegarles al que se me acercara, bueno, en realidad los tres. - Lily lo miró con cara de comprensión, y le preguntó porque vivía con sus tíos. - porque quedé huérfano con solo un año.  
- Lo siento, no sabía, no tendría que haber preguntado eso... me lo tendría que haber imaginado.  
- No te preocupes Lily, lo tengo más que asumido. - Vio lo triste que se puso al decirle eso, y se imaginó como podría sentirse si supiera que los padres de ese niño huérfano eran ella y James. Lily volvió a cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Vas a ir a visitar a tus amigos en navidad?  
-No creo que pueda - Lily se dio cuenta de que Harry se quedó un poco triste después de haberle contado lo anterior, así que no insistió.

De repente la pelirroja se acordó de algo que no le quiso decir a Harry qué era, dijo que era una sorpresa, y le preguntó si le molestaba si iba a buscarla, que tardaba poco. Harry le dijo que no había problema, y se quedó esperando mirando el lago. Apenas unos minutos más tarde sintió unos pasos detrás suyo.  
- Que velocidad - dijo graciosamente,y la gracia se le fue al darse vuelta y encontrarse con un muchacho idéntico a él salvo por los ojos.  
.Oh, si.  
-¿Buscas algo James?¿Venganza acaso? - y la única respuesta del merodeador fue una amplia sonrisa. Buscó la mochila que tenía colgada en la espalda y agarró su varita, a la vez que guardaba su capa de invisibilidad.  
-Que valiente James, nos seguiste con una capa de invisibilidad.  
-Si, muy valiente, pero no te diste cuenta de que te seguía. Tendrías que habérmela robado junto con el mapa.  
-¡Yo no te robé ningún mapa! - mintió poniéndose tenso ya.  
-Claro que no.  
Harry buscó a Lily en los alrededores, pero no la encontró. También buscó su varita en sus bolsillos, y tampoco la encontró, gran error, la había dejado en la habitación.  
-¿No vas a decirme donde está?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
- No te hagas el imbécil, ya sabes que cosa.  
-Yo no tengo tu mapa.  
-Menos mal que no sabes de que hablo. - dijo James con una risotada.Volvió a mirar si estaba Lily,y le pareció que se acercaba, pero estaba muy lejos todavía. James lo apuntó con la varita, y con un simple expelliarmus hizo que cayera al lago.  
Sintió que se lo tragaba un mundo de agua helada,que el frío lo envolvía en un horrible abrazo. Se le salieron los anteojos y se alejaron de él. Al abrir los ojos y reaccionar, vio a través del agua agitada que James lo miraba desde la altura, y unos segundos más tarde se iba sin ayudarlo a salir.  
Vio las burbujas de aire que se escapaban a borbotones de su boca, y se esforzó por salir del agua. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el agua, y Lily llegó cuando él estaba terminando de salir. estaba blanco y temblando muchísimo. James había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
- creo que está... que está claro - dijo con las palabras entrecortadas por las fuertes sacudidas de su cuerpo.  
-¿Dónde se fue? -preguntó ella nerviosa, mientras lo agarraba del brazo con una mano, porque la otra la tenía ocupada. Había ido a su habitación a buscar su cámara de fotos,tenía ganas de retratar ese momento, pero había llegado un poco tarde.Lo arrastró a su habitación, y lo dejó cuando éste se metió en la ducha para darse una ducha bien caliente. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a James,ya que cuando ella estaba por salir, él entró al cuarto.  
Se había secado los pantalones mojados por los charcos,para que no supieran que había estado afuera.  
-Veo que me estabas esperando... - dijo James como si no hubiera visto la cara de enojada que tenía Lily y no supiera que hacía ahí.

- Te pasaste Potter, esta vez te pasaste. - le gritó ella - ¡Estás enfermo!  
-Él sabe que no tiene que meterse en mi territorio. - fue la única defensa del chico.  
-¿Qué territorio¡Estás completamente enfermo!?Cómo vas a hacer semejante cosa? No puedo creer que seas capaz de eso, yo no...  
- No pierdas el tiempo Evans, le debía una.  
-¡No le debías nada! No te olvides que lo colgaste cabeza abajo, que te pasas el día gritandole y tratándolo mal.  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo?  
-¿Y por qué te empeñas en atacarlo? - James no le contestó - ¡Porque es mi amigo, por eso me empeño en defenderlo!.  
-Entonces yo puedo decirte que es mi enemigo - contestó él. James no se inmutó en lo más mínimo con esa discusión, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, como hacía siempre. Lily, en cambio, estaba furiosa, roja como su pelo y acalorada por la discusión.  
- Realmente espero que Harry no caiga tan bajo y no se vengue ni te siga el juego, pero si lo hace, espero que no se te parezca tanto en lo rencoroso como en lo físico. - le gritó finalmente y se fue dando un portazo.  
Desde la sala común se habían escuchado los gritos que le dirigió Lily a James, y la gente que los escuchó estaba atenta a lo que pasaba. Ahora la sala estaba llena de gente, y entre todas esas personas estaba Remus, esperando a que Lily bajara para averiguar que había pasado.-Lily, eh Lily - Ella intentó pasar de largo, pero él la frenó agarrándola por el brazo - Lily, espera. ¿Qué pasa? Lily, mirame.  
Lily se llevó la mano a la cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro, después de eso, buscó en el fondo de su ser una sonrisa y se la dedicó a su amigo.  
-Remus, no pasa nada. - La furia se había ido. Había vuelto a su color normal, la voz estaba tranquila de nuevo.  
-No me mientas. ¿Por qué discutías así con James? Lily, por favor - ella intentó irse de nuevo, pero él le contuvo de nuevo - no lo escondas, ya te conozco, sé que pasa algo.  
-¿Sabes qué pasa? pasa que estoy realmente cansada de James, harta. Yo no voy a preocuparme más por ser prefecta, por lo menos con él, yo te dejo todo el trabajo, ya no lo soporto. - La gente que estaba alrededor de ellos estaba empezando a mirarlos ya que intentaban enterarse de que había pasado entre los dos chicos.  
-Mejor vamos a hablar afuera¿si? - propuso Remus mirando de reojo a los entrometidos y agarrando a Lily por el brazo - ¿te parece?  
En el pasillo no había nadie, cosa que era bastante obvia porque hacía casi tanto frío como en el patio.  
-¿Ahora vas a decirme?  
-¿Sabes que es lo que hizo tu amigo?¿Lo sabes acaso? - la furia había vuelto a instalarse en su cara y en su voz. - ¿Te imaginas lo que hizo?  
- No  
-Lo tiró al lago, al lago. - le explicó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, consiguiendo que Remus se sorprenda.  
- ¿A quién?  
-¿A quién? Es un poquitito obvio.  
-¿A Harry? - Lily no necesitó contestar.  
-¿Por qué hace esas cosas, la verdad que lo intento, intento comprender lo que le pasa por la cabeza, a veces incluso quiero probar y darle una oportunidad, pero después hace esto y yo no sé que hacer.  
-Está celoso, eso es lo que le pasa.  
-¿Celoso?No tiene porque estar celoso porque no tengo nada con él, tampoco con Harry. Podrías decírselo y me ahorrarías estas cosas.  
-¿Lily? No te pongas así, sabes, él solo quiere que le hagas caso.  
- Así no lo va a conseguir, así no. - Lily lo miró cansada, y él esperó a que siguiera hablando. - Estoy cansada de tener que frenar sus ataques, porque cada vez que le agarra su aire de superioridad y se pone en presumido y cree que es mejor que los demás y que tiene derecho a hacerles lo que le de la gana, yo soy la que voy y le digo, y le insisto y le vuelvo a insistir que no tiene que ser así; y no tiene sentido que lo amenace ni que le diga lo que le diga, no le importa nada.  
- Él no va a cambiar porque se lo exijas. Y todavía menos cambiaría cuando se lo estás pidiendo por el bien de una persona que él no quiere en lo más mínimo¿te das cuenta de eso?  
- Potter no cambia por nada, ya me di cuenta de eso. A él no le importa que se lo pida por Harry, ni por Black ni por mi, él es así, pero a mi ya me cansó; así que la próxima vez en lugar de perder el tiempo gritándole cosas que ni siquiera escucha, voy a dejar que haga lo que quiera, porque ahora quiero que note que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hace. Y, podrías decirle también, que si quiere llamarme la atención, va a tener que buscarse otra forma.Lily dejó de hablar, y como Remus no replicó, supuso que la charla ya se había terminado, así que se despidió y salió en busca de sus amigas, para ver si lograban sacarla de ese mal humor. Se sentó, simplemente bajó las escaleras y se sentó. Le quedó bastante claro que todo el mundo había escuchado la dulce voz de Lily diciéndole cosas bonitas. Lo disimulaba muy bien, pero estaba muy molesto por la reacción de ella, no veía porque tenía que ponerse del lado de Harry. Una chica que lo miraba con ojos tristes se le acercó para preguntarle porque discutían. James la conocía bien, era Charlotte, una de las chicas más pesadas y aburridas que había conocido en su vida, que además se pasaba el día hablando sobre el él con unas cuantas otras locas que decían que eran su club de fans. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió a él fue contestarle que había discutido con su novia y que lo dejara en paz, que se fuera a molestar a otro lado. Cuando ella le dijo que no sabía que Lily Evans era su novia, él le contestó con un "Bueno, ahora lo sabes".  
Normalmente él las trataba bien a estas chicas admiradoras, ellas le reían las gracias a él, a él el ego se le ponía por las nubes y ellas estaban felices por un rato.  
Había chicas que, a pesar de estar tan locas por James, a veces lo confundían con Harry y a Harry con James, y por los pasillos los llamaban con los nombres intercambiados. A Harry esto le causaba cierta gracia, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de que chicas un poco locas lo persiguieran por los pasillos, cierto lo habían considerado o peligroso, o un bicho raro, o ambas cosas. Por el contrario, James estaba muy acostumbrado. Él siempre habia tenido un carácter alegre y abierto, lo que hacía que la gente se fijara en él. Lo que no le gustaba era que lo confundieran con su futuro hijo, y las personas que se confundían recibían una muy mala cara, y cuando se iban no entendían porque se las había puesto.

* * *

Muy buenasde nuevo! espero que se entretengan y que les guste con el que, para mi, es el mejor capitulo de esta historia.Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me alegran mucho. Espero que me escriban y me digan que les parece,y si se les ocurre alguna idea, la acepto encantada.

besos para todos, gracias por 


	13. Anotaciones perdidas

El lunes había llegado con una implacable velocidad. Los alumnos de Hogwarts habían vuelto al martirio de las clases después de un fin de semana tremendamente corto.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían esa mañana la monótona clase de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns los aburría con teorías sobre el origen de la magia y los primeros magos famosos y más importantes, mientras que sus alumnos se dedicaban a charlar o simplemente dormir.

Remus Lupin, sentado en la última fila, miraba esa clase tan desoladora: su amigo peter dormía descaradamente, con ronquidos incluidos que se mezclaban con los de un slytherin desgarbado de la primera fila. James y sirius se divertían haciendo bolas de papel que, al lanzarlas uno al aire, el otro las convertía en llamas con un simple hechizo, y todas ellas llegaban a la cabeza de severus snape. Éste, sentado unos asientes delante de ellos, los amenazaba moviendo los labios y mostrándoles la varita por lo bajo, pero lo único que conseguía eran más risas ahogadas de los dos amigos.

Harry se había sentado solo al lado de la ventana, y miraba distraídamente las nubes moverse con el viento. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al resto de la clase, pero en ese momento la ventana le parecía más interesante que sus compañeros, porque prefería mirarla.

Lily y sus amigas charlaban muy animadas. Lily era la que más hablaba, movía mucho las manos y lanzaba miradas de reproche a Potter y Black, para controlar lo que hacían, y a Lupin, para intentar reprocharlo porque no hacía nada para frenar a sus amigos.

Uno de los ronquidos de Peter sonó tan fuerte que el mismo se despertó. Se restregó los pequeños y vidriosos ojos y miró un poco aturdido a su compañero de banco, que escribía entretenido.

- ¿Qué haces Remus? - preguntó entre bostezos.

- Escribir

-¿Estás tomando apuntes?

-No

-Si hubieras estado escuchando serías el único - dijo mirando el panorama- eh, ¿viste a James y Sirius? - preguntó a la vez que señalaba a los dos muchachos. Era como si de repente el sueño se le hubiera cambiado por una gran admiración que le impedía dejar de reirse de Snape.

-Si, es justo lo que estoy escribiendo.

- Eso es muy raro.

- Cuando me aburro en las clases - hizo una pausa para dejar el lapiz y mirar a wormtail - escribo lo que hace la gente, no sé, me entretiene.

- Sigue siendo muy raro.

-Nunca se sabe, quizás me pueda servir para algo.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Miembros de la orden del fénix visitaron el colegio esos días. Rondaban los pasillos en silencio, buscando no ser vistos. Todos ellos intercambiaban palabras con el director en su despacho,y poco tiempo después abandonaban el castillo. Algunos hacían rondas y cuidaban que no pasara nada durante los períodos en los que Dumbledore se iba del colegio por varios días, y nadie sabía que hacía. El director había reconocido, con lo que Hermione denominó demasiado descaro, que en realidad no había avanzado en la investigación sobre Harry y que no tenía la menor idea de como llevarlo de vuelta a la época que le correspondía.

Ron empezó a creer que Lupin los esquivaba una noche en la que se chocaron en un pasillo oscuro, y cuando el pelirrojo lo saludó su antiguo profesor dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

-Seguramente no te reconoció, Ron - argumentó Hermione la noche en la que su amigo se lo contó. - No sabemos en que cosas están metidos, quizás iba pensando en otra cosa y...

-Claro que si, Hermione, claro que si. Otra opción es que se haya quedado ciego o que me confundiera con la luna llena... ¿no?

- No seas malo Ron, lo más seguro es que no te viera. - Ron, al ver que no había conseguido nada, se fue pretendiendo estar ofendido, lo que le causó mucha gracia a Hermione.

Pero, apenas dos días más tarde de aquella discusión, la situación se repitió: Hermione se había colado en la biblioteca y se había llevado una gran cantidad de libros sobre hechizos raros y cosas relacionadas. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar por fin al séptimo piso Lupin salió de un pasillo y se la llevó por delante, tirando la gran pila de libros que la chica llevaba en las manos al suelo. Se disculpó, sacó la varita y la movió haciendo que los libros volvieran a su lugar en las manos de Hermione.

- Profesor Lupin - lo llamó al ver que el hombre intentaba huir.

-Ahora no puedo Hermione, otro día hablamos - se disculpó, y volvió a darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó ella asustada - ¿Sabe algo de lo de Harry que no nos haya dicho?

- No Hermione, no pasa nada - la miró con una sonrisa tranquila - Otro día hablamos, ahora no puedo... - y antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder él desapareció por otro pasillo.

- Seguramente no te reconoció - se burló Ron de ella cuando se lo contó, a lo que ella respondió con mala cara.

- No me parece gracioso Ron, así que no te rías.

- Bueno, a mi si me parece gracioso, así que me río todo lo que quiero - dijo bromeando a la vez que se levantaba y le sonreía.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Remus buscó a James después de las clases, y lo encontró sentado en el patio, con la bufanda subida hasta la nariz y muy abrigado.

-¿Viniste a comunicarme las exigencias de Evans? - preguntó medio en serio, medio en broma.

- No tengo nada nuevo que decirte que no me haya hecho decirte antes.

-¿Te sermoneó con que está cansada de mi y que no le gusta mi actitud? - volvió a hablar James con el semblante serio. Remus se quedó parado enfrente suyo, ya que consideró que el banco estaba demasiado frío como para sentarse en él.

-Básicamente - contestó Lupin cruzándose de brazos, temblando un poco de frío.

-Yo ya me cansé de ella - soltó de repente James - siempre tan exigente con todo, ¿por qué quiere que todo sea como ella piensa que tiene que ser?

- No lo sé Prongs, cada uno tiene su punto de vista su forma de pensar... yo no puedo hacer nada para que ella cambie esa idea que tiene.

-¿No podrías dejar de ser tan neutral? No hace falta que hables como si ella estuviera escuchándonos.

- Esto tendrías que hablarlo con ella, no conmigo. Es ella la que quiere que cambies, a mi me da igual. - dijo un poco molesto por el tono en el que le había hablado su amigo - me voy porque tengo frío.

-¡no te enojes Remus! - le gritó el de pelo negro cuando ya se estaba alejando - ¡Sabes que no hablaba en serio!

-Claro que hablabas en serio - dijo para si mismo cuando lo perdió de vista.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada, Llily Evans lo asaltó, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

- Hola Remus - saludó con tono alegre. Ella estaba casi tan abrigada como James, con la diferencia de que ella estaba dentro del colegio y el chico no.

-Hola Lily - dijo él, imitando el tono de su amiga.

-¿Hablaste con Potter?

-Hablé con Potter - volvió a imitar la forma de hablar de la pelirroja, cosa que sabía que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿y? ¿No me vas a contar?

- No hay nada que contar - dijo secamente - no quiero hacer de mensajero entre los dos Lily - le explicó - si tienen un problema lo hablan, pero no me hagan ir a mi de un lado para el otro porque no me gusta.

-Yo no quiero usarte de mensajero - contestó ella exagerando el tono y moviendo las manos - solo quiero saber que te dijo.

- Me dijo que lo cansaste y que no sabe porque esperas tanto de él. También dijo que no sabe porque te empeñas en que todo sea como te gustaría que sea o algo así.

- Yo no quiero que las cosas sean como yo... ¡Remus! - lo llamó porque su amigo se había dado vuelta y se encaminaba a las escaleras. Lo siguió. - ¿dónde está Potter? - preguntó algo confusa por el repentino cambio de humor de Lupin. La respuesta fue un "en el patio". Con eso le bastaba.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Ron estuvo riéndose de Hermione todo el día. Aunque ella intentaba cambiar de tema y desviarlo para otro lado, él seguía con la idea de burlarse de ella.

- ¿Ya está bien no?- lo retó molesta - La próxima vez sé que no tengo que contarte nada.

Habían estado paseando un rato por los jardines, cuando Ron había logrado convencer a Hermione de que dejara los libros y lo acompañara. Al volver el chico siguió burlándose de ella, caminando delante de ella para reirse, hasta que se chocó con alguien y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

- Lupin - dijo Hermione al ver a la persona con la que Ron se había chocado - Al fin.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?- preguntó mirándolos a los dos, pero no les dio tiempo para contestar - Perdón por haberlos dejado hablando solos prácticamente el otro día, estaba muy apurado...

-No importa - cortó Ron - ¿Averiguaron algo?

- No, no. Dumbledore está muy ocupado últimamente... no tiene mucho tiempo. Venía a mostrarles una cosa que encontré - dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Más fotos? - pero Lupin le contestó que no con la cabeza. Encontró por fin una hojita de papel en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, y se lo extendió a Ron, pero Hermione se lo quitó antes de las manos.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó y leyó - quince de noviembre de mil novecientos setenta y seis. Historia de la Magia - se interrumpió un segundo para mirar a Remus, pero este le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera leyendo - Hoy a James y Sirius les toca reirse un poco de Snape. Prongs hace bolitas de papel y Padfoot las prende fuego. Todas las bolas terminan en la cabeza de Snape, que la verdad es que da un olor bastante desagradable al tocar ese pelo excesivamente grasiento. Harry Bullen se sentó sólo hoy, aunque siempre se sienta con Carol... - No entiendo que es esto...

-Eso - explicó por primera vez Remus - yo normalmente escribía lo que hacía la gente en las clases, me entretenía con eso en clases como Historia de la magia. Hoy encontré esa hoja y la leí, y vi que no está como tiene que estar.

- Yo sigo sin entender - lo cortó Ron, poniendo cara de aturdido.

- Ese Harry Bullen es Harry, Harry Potter - explicó, y los dos amigos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que el hombre les intentaba explicar.

- Se están cambiando las cosas - razonó Hermione en voz alta - ¿se están cambiando las cosas? - preguntó un poco asustada.

- Creo que si, realmente tenemos que traerlo de vuelta - dijo el antiguo profesor. Hermione siguió leyendo para sí misma mientras Ron le preguntaba cosas de cuando él iba al colegio.

- ¿Le prendían fuego el pelo a Snape? - preguntaba Ron muy entretenido, imaginándose al profesor con la cabeza en llamas.

- No, no lo prendían fuego. Las bolitas se apagaban y daban olor a chamuscado. Pero lamente decirte que le hicieron, más bien hicimos, cosas peores...

- ¿y esto? - exclamó de repente Hermione. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, leyó en voz alta - Lily mira mal a James solo porque no puede ir a gritarle por lo que le hizo a Harry. Sigue muy enojada. Creo que la próxima vez va a ser ella la que lo tire a él al lago.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Ron sorprendido - ¿Lo tiró al lago? - cuestionó mirando a Lupin, buscando una respuesta que le diera sentido.

-Se ve que si, yo no me acuerdo de eso... supongo que las cosas no las cambia tanto... La verdad es que no entiendo como funciona esto. - hizo una breve pausa en la que miró el suelo bañado de hojas secas - ¿Ninguno de los dos intentó hablar con Harry?

- Si, pero no lo tenía él el espejo, lo tenía Sirius. - le dijo Hermione.

-¿Lo tenía Sirius? - a lo que la chica contestó con una afirmación con la cabeza - Tienen que volver a intentarlo, hay que comunicarse con él y averiguar que pasó.

- Bueno, lo intentaremos.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Remus entró a la sala común sintiéndose realmente abrigado por el calor que desprendía la chimenea. En la habitación quedaban pocas personas, cosa que no entendió ya que normalmente estaba llena a esas horas. Solamente vio a una persona conocida, Caroline, que estaba sentada sola en la mesa.

- ¿Te dejaron solita, Carol? - preguntó sentándose con ella, mirándola contento.

- Me quedé sola, que es diferente. Lily no sé donde está y Susan se fue con no se quien... así que estoy sola, bueno, ya no - se corrigió al mirarlo. - ¿También te quedaste solo Lupin?

- A mí me dejaron solo - contestó concentrando la mirada en el cuaderno que tenía la pelirroja sobre la mesa - No sabía que dibujaras tan bien - Caroline estaba dibujando a un chico de segundo que se había quedado completamente dormido en el sillón que estaba frente a la mesa.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Lupin - lo miró raro, y cuando él le devolvió la mirada se sonrojó.

- Quizá sea hora de que te conozca... no sé, Lily es amigo de los dos y muchas veces estamos juntos y nunca hablamos...

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Lupin?

- No se, para empezar podrías llamarme por mi nombre el lugar de mi apellido, por ejemplo. - él también se puso nervioso y se sonrojó, no sabía si le había dado a entender algo que no quería.

-Bueno, me parece bien. - dijo sonriendo.

- A mi eso - habló la voz de Sirius, que acababa de llegar y estaba interrumpiendo la conversación - me pareció una invitación, prácticamente, para que seas su novia. - dijo el de ojos grises a la vez que se sentaba. Lupin lo fulminó con la mirada pero no le dio tiempo a hablar porque Sirius prosiguió - Yo le diría que si, porque, según lo que me consta a mi, los dos están solteros... y sin compromisos. - terminó de hablar y le guiñó un ojo a Carol.

- Sirius, porque no vas cerrando la boca y te vas a dormir - le ordenó Remus.

- Los dejo solos pareja feliz - se despidió guiñándole el ojo de nuevo.

- Dejalo, la cabeza no le da para mucho... - se excusó Remus.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Igualmente yo también me voy, voy a... - recogió su cuaderno y lápiz y se levantó - hasta mañana Remus.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Al fin te encuentro

James seguía sentado en el patio, en el mismo banco, incluso en al misma pose. La vio llegar y, por primera vez, eso no le gustó.

-¿A qué viniste?

-¿Cómo que a que vine?

- Si no viniste a pedirme perdón, entonces no veo a que viniste.

-¿a pedirte perdón? Yo no tengo por qué pedirte perdón, Potter.

-Yo tampoco tengo que pedirte perdón por nada, Evans, así que si no vas a decir ninguna estupidez más...

-¡Pero a Harry si! ¿Cómo puede ser que seas así Potter? – dijo ella levantando la voz, pero sin moverse de su lugar, a medio metro de James.

- No tengo que pedirle perdón a nadie. Le debía una, esto ya lo hablamos y ya te dije lo mismo, no entiendo porque tengo que repetir esta discusión... – contestó él calmado. – No tendrías porque defenderlo a él, en realidad no lo conoces… - razonó James, levantándose.

- Yo defiendo a quien se me da la gana. Además no voy a hacer lo que te parece correcto, Potter, voy a hacer lo que me parezca bien a mí, y lo que me parece bien a mi es que le pidas perdón a Harry, porque te portaste muy mal con él. Por muy mal que te caiga o lo mucho que lo odies no te da derecho a tratarlo así.

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que le pida perdón – razonó James acercándose a ella.

- No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que le pidas perdón – confirmó ella, alejándose de él a medida que se acercaba – no te me acerques Potter – le dijo mirándolo con cara de asco.

- Me vas a tener que ver muchas veces entonces, porque no tengo pensado pedirle perdón a nadie por nada – le habló con una sonrisa fanfarrona, y se despidió de ella con un saludo con la mano, y se alejó, dejándola a ella sola, completamente anonada y sorprenda por la situación.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Lupin subió las escaleras de caracol y entró en su habitación. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, pero solo Sirius estaba allí. Remus tiró todo lo que ocupaba su cama al suelo y se recostó.

-¿Y? – preguntó Sirius desde el baño. Donde se secaba el pelo.

-¿Y qué?

-¿No me vas a contar que es lo que pasó allá abajo? – preguntó dejando la toalla mojada sobre la cama de Remus y sacudiéndose el pelo con las manos.

- No me dejes esto en los pies, Padfoot – lo reprochó de mala forma - ¿de qué me hablas?

- De tu nueva novia, digo.

Remus se sentó y le tiró a la cara la toalla que Sirius no había retirado de sus pies y lo miró con cara de fastidio. Le explicó que Caroline no era su nada, y todavía menos su novia, a lo que Sirius le contestó que no se preocupara porque él no le iba a contar a nadie si él no quería. Lupin dejó de hablarle y miró para otro lado. Black estaba contento, alegre, incluso se podría decir que con ganas de molestar a su amigo, pero Lupin ya estaba poniéndose de mal humor.

Te lo tenías escondido, amigo mío. Yo no me imaginaba ni por casualidad que la te que gustaba era Williams.

Sabes que quien me gusta no es ella.

Pensé que habías cambiado de idea, como Evans no se da cuenta, bueno, tampoco es que te esfuerces mucho en decirselo…

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez Sirius?

Parece que estamos de mal humor – cantó Black, empeñado en jugar. Moony se dio vuelta en la cama y miró a la pared. – eh, Remus, Remus...

¿Qué pasa Black? – contestó resignado a aguantar las risas.

Cuando se casen, ¿puedo ser el padrino? – Sirius se sentó y obligó a Remus a sentarse y mirarlo.

Claro que si, y además vas a ser el padrino de todos los hijos... Además se van a llamar Sirius 1º, Sirius 2º…

¿Y si alguna es una niña?

Esperemos que no, porque le voy a poner el mi...

Un portazo le impidió a Sirius escuchar lo que decía el licántropo, y la cara que tenía James les cortó la risa. James hizo lo mismo que hacía siempre que estaba molesto o de mal humor, se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados, posando la mirada en uno o en otro, pero cuando los dos lo miraron interrogantemente lo único que dijo fue un seco "¿qué?". Se sentó al lado de Sirius pero le dio la espalda y siguió sin contar nada.

Bueno, viendo que no pasó nada interesante yo me voy, porque tengo unas cositas que hacer... – Sirius se paró, se estiró unas arrugas del pantalón, haciendo tiempo para que a su amigo se le soltara la lengua.

¿Es algo de Lily otra vez? – indagó Lupin. James asintió y le preguntó como lo sabía, Remus levantó los hombros y contestó: - porque me preguntó donde estabas.

¿Saben que es lo que pasa? Que ese asqueroso de Bullen la manda a ella para que yo le pida perdón, y eso, eso, me enferma. ¿Para qué se lo dice a ella? ¿Qué es que no se anima a hablarme a mi o que?

Claro que es eso James, pero no te preocupes, ya vamos a hacer algo para ese…

Yo no creo que le pidiera nada, y menos que te obligue a pedirle perdón – interrumpió Remus – ella se toma muy en serio su puesto de prefecta, no como yo... Quiere que todo sea como tiene que ser, tiene una forma muy correcta en ese sentido...

No. Fue él quien la mandó y no se discute más. – terminó la discusión James y cambió de tema. – Además es él quien tiene nuestro mapa.

¿En serio James?

Claro que si, lo que pasa es que no sé donde lo escondió.

Eso no nos soluciona mucho las cosas – comentó Remus - ¿Ya lo buscaste?

James contestó afirmativamente. Les contó que le había revisado el baúl, la mochila y todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero que el mapa no estaba en ningún lado.

James se arrodilló a un lado de la cama de Harry y sacó el pequeño cofre escondido debajo de la cama, el mismo en el que había escondido Harry los mapas un tiempo atrás.

Lo único que no pude revisar fue esto. No sé que hechizo le puso, pero surte efecto porque no hay forma de abrirlo.

Veo que te esforzaste en tu trabajo, Jamie. – se rió Sirius. – Mejor guarda esa caja, no sea que venga Harry...

Uy, el gran Sirius Black asustado porque entre el roba- mapas. – James se burló de su amigo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con él. Sirius lo miró mal y dijo que tenía que irse, y Remus y James se rieron de él.

Se te pasó el mal humor, eh, lobito – miró a James y le contó – Remus y Caroline están saliendo, si, son pareja oficial. Él se lo pidió hace un rato, en la sala común…

¡¿No tenías que irte, Black?! - y Sirius se fue entre carcajadas.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0o0O0O0o0

Harry pasó la tarde con Susan. Lo había encontrado solo en la sala común, pensando, y no tardó ni un minuto en llevárselo a pasear por el castillo. Harry se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba contarle, aunque con ciertas censuras, sus problemas. Resultó que era bastante buena escuchando, y todavía mejor dándole consejos.

- Lo que pasa es que lo conozco desde que éramos bebés, porque después de todo, es mi primo. Siempre puso en la mira a alguien, y ahora te tocó ser ese alguien. - Ella le explicaba abriendo mucho los ojos y moviendo mucho las manos, como hacía siempre - va a llegar el momento en el que se canse y vuelva, no sé, a Snape, por ejemplo.

- Eso espero.

Antes de dejar la habitación esa mañana, Harry esperó a que sus demás compañeros se fueran antes que él y agarró el espejo de Sirius. Esperaba que sus amigos intentaran comunicarse con él, y quería que fuera muy pronto.

Después de una tarde muy productiva con Susan, ella se fue y lo dejó de nuevo en la sala común. En cuanto ella desapareció por las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, él dejó la sala común. En el camino hacia las cocinas se sorprendió cuando el espejo lo llamaba, y la cara de Ron lo esperaba del otro lado. Se escondió en el primer aula que encontró vacía y sacó el espejo de su mochila.

- Buenas tardes Harry Bullen.

-Hola Ron - lo saludó con una sonrisa sincera - ¿Hermione no está ahí?

- Oh, si, está, pero está leyendo. Busca la fórmula para traerte de vuelta. ¿Está todo bien ahí?

-Si. Hoy estuve paseando por el castillo con Susan, ¿sabes quién te digo?

- Si, la rubia. Me refería a tu padre..., a James, ¿pasó algo con él? - Harry no le contestó - Lupin nos mostró un papel, o no sé que era, que decía que James te había tirado al lago.

-¿Cómo sabe?

- Lo tenía en un papel que escribía lo que hacían en las clases, y decía eso, que Lily estaba enojada con James porque te había tirado al lago. Nos contó Lupin que eso no estaba escrito antes...

- Eso es obvio Ron, no podía estar antes porque Harry no estaba ahí... - Hermione le robó el espejo y lo corrigió - Lo importante, Harry , es que se están cambiando las cosas. Aunque sean cosas poco importantes, como una anotación o un recuerdo de algo.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada con eso, Hermione.

-No sé, tendrías que alejarte de ellos, dejar de estar con ellos.

- Eso es muy facil de decir, pero para mi es imposible. Por mucho que me pelee con James, por ejemplo, me encanta poder conocerlo, porque sé que no voy a tener otra oportunidad. No me importa en lo más mínimo que se cambie un papelito ni un recuerdo de nadie, no me importa. Tendrías que estar en esta situación, no es fácil.

- Lo sé, te entendemos, solo te contamos lo que pasa. - Hermine sacó la mirada del espejo y se la dirigió a Ron, dudando sobre si debía contar alguna cosa.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿No está ayudando en nada? - Harry había dado en el blanco.

- Dumbledore no está, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer varios días después. Yo le pregunté, y ,el dijo que no sabía nada, que no tenía idea de como traerte de vuelta. Pero supongo que está trabajando en algo... sino no se iría... ¿no?.

- ¿y con Malfoy qué pasó?

-Dumbledore le dio veritaserum - a Harry se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, y repitió en voz baja la palabra - consiguieron el hechizo que uso y averiguaron de donde lo sacó, pero...

- Pero no sabe nada más, está bien. - contestó Potter resignado.

Ron volvió a hacerse con el control del espejo. Le preguntó a Harry si él tenía razón y debía vengarse de Malfoy, o si tenían que quedarse sin hacer nada. Harry creyó que era una broma y que Ron ya le había hecho de todo, pero al enterarse de que Hermione no lo dejaba les pidió que se encargaran de eso.

- no me parece bien para nada, Harry, pero como quieras... yo no voy a meterme, voy a dejar que Ron se encargue...

Harry al volver a su habitación se encontró a Remus, Peter y James conversando tranquilamente. Como suponía que iba a pasar, cerraron la boca en cuanto él entró. Potter y Pettigrew lo miraron mal, pero Lupin no.

- No te vi en toda la tarde, ¿estuviste muy ocupado colgando gente de los pies? - interrumpió James el silencio con su tono más irónico y despreciable.

- Mhh, yo tampoco te ví - contestó Harry fingiendo que pensaba - ¿estuviste toda la tarde colgando gente de los pies o tirándolos al lago? No, seguramente hiciste las dos cosas, para no perder la práctica.

James se rió con una carcajada que pareció salirle del alma, llena de indignación. No le contestó, y murmuró algo que sonaba como que no iba a perder el tiempo con idiotas cobardes.

- ¿idiota cobarde? - repitió Harry con un tono completamente desinteresado, como si James le estuviera hablando del clima - Si me conocieras un poco no te atreverías a decir eso.

- No me interesa conocerte, no creo que...

- No hace falta conocerte nada para darse cuanta de tu cobardía - interrumpió Peter, poniendose de pie y mirando amenazadoramente a Harry - No es muy de valientes ir a pedirle a la prefecta que le diga que te debe unas disculpas. - Harry sintió que se llenaba de furia; la sangre se le subió a la cara de la frustración. Tan solo recordar la noche en que conoció quien era, o iba a ser, esa persona, en la que descubrió lo que había hecho y lo fácil que le había resultado traicionar a sus padres, y la idea de que ahora se atreviera a acusarlo a él, le permitió hacer lo que hizo: se acercó a Peter, y de un solo golpe, le rompió la nariz. James saltó de la cama dispuesto a defender a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a Harry, lo frenó Remus sujetandolo del brazo. Peter sangraba mucho por la nariz, Remus logró llevarse a los dos, Peter y James, a rastras a la enfermería, evitando que James hiciera algo.

A la mañana siguiente, se armó un gran revuelo con la noticia de la pelea entre Harry y Peter. Algunos habían entendido que Harry había esperado a Peter en un pasillo oscuro y que después le había pegado, mientras que otros pensaban que todos los merodeadores habían ido a pelearse con él y que al final había ganado Harry.

Carol parecía ser la única que no sabía quién le había pegado, porque muy inocentemente se lo preguntó a Harry.

- Fui yo - contestó él.

- ¿y se puede saber por qué?

- Me estaba llamando cobarde, nadie tiene derecho a llamarme así, y todavía menos él. - cuando Carol le preguntó porque el contestó - por razones que no puedo contarte, no estaría bien. - y sin volver a mirarla, se fue del gran comedor.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y que la larga espera haya merecido la pena.

Critiquen y diganme que les parece, que eso me entusiasma mucho

gracias por leer!


	14. Flaquezas

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?

Les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir, realmente espero que les guste y que yo sea capaz de actualizar todo lo seguido que quiero, pero me cuesta escribir, me cuesta concentrarme y lograr que salga algo que me guste. Este capítulo es de los que más me gustan de todos, espero que a ustedes también.

Les cuento que voy a volver a escribir los primeros capítulos de este fic, me puse a leerlos y son un desastre. El primero ya está editado, así que si alguien quiere volver a leerlo... ¡adelante!

Les pido perdón de nuevo y les agradezco a todos los que leen lo que escribo, me hacen realmente feliz. Espero sus reviews, que son fantásticos y me motivan realmente.

Ya no los entretengo más... Muchos besos!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Flaqueza

Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él. Harry no pudo evitar llevarlo a cabo, la furia se apoderó de él.

Macgonagall lo castigó, como justamente debía, a limpiar la sala de trofeos por las tardes de cuatro a ocho, y cuando acabara con eso, tendría que ejercer de ayudante de enfermería durante dos semanas.

- Pero profesora - irrumpió James Potter, quien estaba presente en el momento en el que Harry se enteró de su castigo, con toda su maldad - ¿No ve que sería peligroso cerca de otras personas, y sobre todo si están indefensas y desprevenidas?

- Potter - fue lo único que respondió la profesora, dirigiéndole su mirada severa, esa que no tenía ningún efecto sobre James - ahora se van los dos, ¡Potter, ni siquiera sé porqué está aquí!

- Yo vine en representación de Peter, que merece saber el castigo por el mal cometido en su contr...

- Por favor... interrumpió Harry en un suspiro, que expresó lo patético que le sonaba el discurso de su compañero. James lo miró mal, y la profesora volvió a invitarlos a que se retiraran.

HArry, a quien el mal humor le había ganado, pensaba que apenas salir por la puerta James iba a empezar a atacarlo con sus comentarios hirientes. En ese momento, más que nunca, deseaba decirle quien era. Pero Potter, que había cambiado de estrategia, decidió dejar de lado su constante ofensiva por el simple hecho de estar aburrido.

-------------o--------------

-¡Evans, Evans, Evans!

Lily escuchó su apellido apenas entrar a la sala común. Había poca gente en la sala, pero ellos parecían estar al tanto de lo que iba a pasar. Su mirada verde se encontró con un James Potter sonriente, sentando muy ampliamente en el sofá más grande de la sala, esperándola a ella, a nadie más que a ella.

- Te estaba esperando. Evans.

- ¿Me esperabas a mí, POtter? - preguntó ella jugando a seguirle la corriente, y se sentó a su lado - ¿y se puede saber para que me esperabas?

- Para que charlemos...

-¿charlemos? - los dos hablaban tranquilamente, algo que no solía pasar cuando se juntaban- me parece bien, ¿de qué te gustaría que charlemos?

- Yo quería decirte una cosa...

- ¿ Qué cosa, POtter? - Apuró Lily, empezando a impacientarse.

- Te quiero, Lily - ella puso los ojos en blanco, él esperó su respuesta. Esa situación ya la habían vivido muchas veces, Lily ya conocía el procedimiento de James.

- Esto ya lo hablamos Potter, sabes que es mentira y yo lo sé también, solo lo haces para provocarme y que discutamos.

- No lo hago para que discutamos, yo quiero que hablemos, por mucho que creas que me gusta que me grites a mi no me gusta, yo sufro cuando me tratas mal.

Lily no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba. Realmente la confundía James POtter, un día la trataba mal y discutían por todo, al siguiente le declaraba su amor. Las pocas personas que presenciaban la situación murmuraban entre ellas.

- Lo sabes, claro que lo sabes, porque yo te lo dije miles de veces, Lily, y te gusta jugar a rechazarme y después discutir conmigo, dándome esperanzas.

- ¡Yo nunca te dí esperanzas de nada, Potter! Eso lo sabes bien... - él la miraba rendido, como nunca lo había visto antes. Ella realmente no sabía si creerle a Potter y decirle que no, o creer que él le mentía y decirle que no de todas formas. - Yo no sé si me estás diciendo esto enserio.

- Es la cosa más seria que dije en toda mi vida, y sabes perfectamente y mejor que nadie que yo no soy una persona seria. - James hablaba como si solo ella estuviera en el mundo. El pequeño público que contemplaba la escena, compuesto sobre todo por niñas que en secreto(aunque alguna no) estaban enamoradas de él, estaba anonadado. A pesar de sentirse decepcionadas por su amor platónico, ninguna se levantó ni se fue del salón.

Lily hubiera deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar en ese preciso momento. James ya la había hecho pasar por eso: cuando aprendió que invitarla a salir no servía de nada, empezó a improvisar declaraciones de amor en cualquier sitio. LA primera había sido a principios de ese año: en el banquete de inicio de curso, mientras Dumbledore los felicita por reunirse con él y el resto de habitantes del colegio una vez más y advertía a los más pequeños de todo aquello que no podían hacer, él se sentó al lado de ella, y sin decir otra cosa, le soltó todo el amor que sentía por ella. Lo único que ganó fueron diez puntos negativos para Gryffindor, por interrumpir al director en su discurso.

- Lily... - llamó él sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué?

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- Ya sabes lo que opino yo de esto, Potter, sabes que no me gusta para nada tu forma de ser, no me gusta que te creas superior a los demás ni con derecho a pasar sobre ellos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que menos me gusta? Lo mal que tratas a Harry... - el semblante de James cambió por completo con la simple mención de ese nombre.

- ¿Cómo puede ser qué lo metas en todo? Estoy harto de que lo defiendas de mí,¡ me aburre que la única manera que hay para que me hables es haciéndole algo a él!

- ¿me estás diciendo que tu actitud es solo porqué intentas llamarme la atención? ¡No me hagas reír, POtter! - rió ella irritada - te digo una cosa, no me hagas perder el tiempo con estas estupideces. Siempre fuiste así y no vas a dejar de serlo nunca,¡ no vas a cambiar porque yo te lo pida, ni porque te lo pida nadie!

- Si me lo pidieras yo cambiaría

- No juegues conmigo, POtter - dijo ella molesta - se terminó la charla.

Lily se levantó ofendida, y tras dedicarle una última mirada furiosa, se encaminó a su habitación pisando fuerte.

-------------o--------------

La cuestión de Dumbledore no paraba de rondarle la cabeza. El profesor se iba del colegio sin dar explicaciones, y lo que era todavía más intrigante era el hecho de que no se preocupara el lo más mínimo por traer a Harry de vuelta.

- ¿ y si realmente no le interesa traerlo de vuelta?

La pregunto la tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, cuya concentración estaba totalmente ocupada por la redacción de transformaciones. Primeramente no le encontró sentido a la pregunta, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaba Ron.

- ¿Cómo no va a querer traerlo, Ron?

- A mi me parece que no quiere, no están averiguando nada después de todo... Además, si pretenden que nosotros solos logremos traerlos... el pobre HArry va a tener que seguir viviendo esa situación tan extraña por el resto de su vida.

Hermione se quedó extrañada por el cambio tan radical de actitud de Ron. No le había hablado de ese tema por varios días, y estaba constantemente ausente. Cada vez que veía a Malfoy en las clases o burlándose de la gente por los pasillos, ella necesitaba aplicar todas sus fuerzas para que él no se levantara y lo matara a golpes.

- ¿ y si...? ¿ Y si llegó a un trato con los mortifagos para no traerlo más? - preguntó de repente, muy serio y convencido de su pregunta.

- ¡Ron! ¡Eso es una estupidez! Ni si quiera pienses eso porque no es posible - dijo ella preocupada por las dudas de su amigo - es que está ocupado por otros temas, por eso no se ocupa de Harry...

- Siempre se ocupó de Harry, ¿o te olvidaste ya? Yo creo que hizo un pacto o algo así, algún tipo de trueque...

- No Ron, eso no - él la miró mal, como si lo hubiera decepcionado en un asunto de suma importancia, en la que él tenía razón. La miró con ojos grandes, y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse y dejarla sola, en la mesa de la biblioteca.

-------------o--------------

Lily estaba crispada e irritada, y se le notaba. La primera persona en advertirlo fue Lupin, quien ingenuamente le dirigió la palabra. Él entró a la sala común, se sentó a su lado y le dirigió una sonrisa, esperando obtener otra a cambio. Pero lo único que consiguió de Lily fue una mirada de profundo enojo, acompañada de una mandíbula apretada y un ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pretendes matarme con tu mirada o algo por el estilo, Lily? - la expresión de ella no se inmutó. Ella esperó y él también. Ella se reclinó hacia adelante, apoyó su cabeza en la mano y el codo sobre la pierna cruzada, aunque en ese pequeño momento nada cambio en su expresión. - Si te peleaste con James de nuevo yo no tengo la culpa, ¿sabes? - Ella esperó un par de segundos más y habló.

- Ya lo sé, Remus - dijo cambiando su expresión de enojo a una que mezclaba cierta melancolía y confusión y que su amigo no supo interpretar, pero tan solo por un segundo, ya que cuando Lupin parpadeó el enojo volvió a instalarse en la cara de Lily - pero es que...

-¿Qué pasa? - Lupin la miraba concentrado, aunque la mirada de ella se perdiera entra las llamas danzarinas de la chimenea y la alfombra.

- Me hace sentir como si yo fuera la mala en todo esto, ¿te das cuenta? viene. ,me dice lo mismo de siempre yo a él lo mismo, se ofende.... y después me mira mal durante tres días hasta que vuelve a repetir el proceso. Realmente no entiendo... - se recostó sobre el sillón suavemente y se revolvió el pelo de forma inconsciente. Remus esperó a que ella continuara hablando, pero no dijo nada más. Ahora su cara expresaba cierta tristeza, Lupin no supo interpretarla nuevamente.

- ¿Es todo esto un juego para él? - preguntó de repente ella, volviendo a enderezarse y mirando a su amigo con inquietud - ¿Sabrías explicarme qué es lo que quiere? - Lupin la miró por un segundo mientras pensaba la respuesta adecuada.

- Él quiere... él quiere que le digas que si y que te des cuenta de que no es como crees que es, que en realidad no es ese presumido insufrible que le muestra a todos ni ese bruto que demuestra con sus bromas...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que se hace.... el duro? - preguntó ella con incredulidad, estallando en carcajadas

- Lily, por favor, sabes que no es eso lo que intento decirte... lo que quiero decir es que cada vez que lo rechazas, él finge que en realidad no le importa tu rechazo, pero...no es así - terminó él un murmullo, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera a tener alguna consecuencia si alguien más que ellos dos lo escuchaba. Lily asintió despacio, entre pensativa y abrumada.

- Entonces... comenzó ella

-¿Si?

- Resumiendo... a Potter en realidad si le importa que yo lo rechace,e y en vez de venir y decirme la verdad a la cara hace como si no...

- Muy resumindo, sí - sonrió Remus, dándose cuenta de que Lily había comprendido en parte y de que había logrado dispersar su mal humor... o eso es lo que creyó.

- Es un imbécil - soltó ella inesperadamente, volviendo a su antiguo ceño fruncido - Así no va a conseguir avanzar conmigo nunca, le conviene saberlo. - Ella no esperó a recibir una respuesta de su amigo, y mirándolo como si él fuera el culpable de algo muy malo, se fue de la sala común.

Remus se quedó bastante sorprendido por la reacción de Lily, nunca hubiera pensado que su intento de ayuda fuera a terminar empeorando la relación de sus dos amigos. Después de meditarlo un rato, camino tranquilo hacia su habitación, donde sabía que James estaba charlando con Sirius. No pude evitar sentirse un poco culpable de haber ido a hablar con Lily, y sobre todo de que su conversación hubiera terminado siendo tan poco productiva.

La puerta estaba entornada, y por ella se escapaba el sonido de la agradable risa de Sirius. Remus estaba seguro de que James había acudido a su amigo con la táctica que venía utilizando últimamente, boca cerrada y brazos cruzados, y también estaba seguro de que no había hablado hasta que Sirius lo había amenazado con dejarlo solo, hablando con la pared. Lo más probable era que Sirius simplemente le estaba levantando el ánimo a su amigo con las mejores anécdotas del día, y lo más importante era que siempre lo conseguía.

Cuando entró vio que Sirius, muriéndose de la risa, se apoyada contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio, y James se carcajeaba recostado sobre su cama. Llegó a parecerle que Sirius lloraba de la risa.

- ¿Qué es eso tan divertido? - preguntó con curiosidad cerrando la puerta. Se tiró sobre su cama y los miró con una sonrisa. La carcajada de Sirius renació, la de James igual.

- Nos reímos de... de... - el de ojos grises hacía pausas para intentar captar aire - de... - sin parar de reirse - ¡del castigo ejemplar que le pusieron a Bullen!

Lupin los miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta. Sus dos amigos siguieron riendo a pesar de que él no se uniera a su regocijo.

- James... - lo llamó, él lo miró con los ojos aùn llenos de diversión - Hablé con Lily...

-¿Qué? - dijo completamente desconcertado, sentándose - ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó en un tono que rozaba lo agresivo. Al ver la reacción de James Remus se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera dicho nada las cosas hubieran seguido siendo iguales.

- No fue lo que le dije, más bien fue lo que contestó ella... - aventuró él. Ya no se escuchaban risas.

-¿Qué? - repitió con un tono más ansioso. ¿Debía decirle la verdad y ponerlo de mal humor por algo que ya sabia, o era preferible suavizar un poco las cosas? Optó por la segunda opción.

- dijo que... que cree que es un juego tuyo y que la haces sentir como la mala en todo esto - chapurreó. James meditó unos segundos mientras procesaba la respuesta de Remus.

- ¿Solo te dijo eso, no te dijo, por ejemplo que.... soy un imbécil y que no va a volver a dirigirme la palabra? - preguntó con las palabras muy juntas entre si, como a la carrera. Remus tragó ruidosamente.

- mmmm, decirlo, no lo dijo, lo de no hablarte por lo menos... - contestó moviendo la cabeza para los costados - digamos que la cosa no mejoró, lo que no era mi plan. - James lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza, que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.

- Como si sin la ayuda de Lupin pensara hablarte para algo más que para sacarnos puntos a los de su misma casa... - ironizó SIrius. Se sentó en su cama y esquivó un golpe de James. - Es verdad James, ella espera un cambio radical en tu forma de ser, y yo no lo veo factible... - No volvió a comentar nada y dejó que su amigo pensara.

- Vas a ver que voy a lograrlo, Sirius, ¡te apuesto lo que quieras!

- No seas tonto y no apuestes, prefiero no hacerte perder nada - se rió de su broma, y James no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su boca.

-------------o--------------

Para la alegría de todos los equipos de quidditch, la lluvia les dio tregua durante un par de días. Los entrenamientos de una semana entera fueron, aunque no bajo un sol radiante, bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes grises.

Harry se sintió aliviado durante esos días. James había dejado muy de repente su actitud agresiva y había optado por ignorarlo. El único momento en el que le dirigía la palabra era durante los entrenamientos y solo en los momentos en los que era realmente indispensable. Ahora, el que dentro de unos años se convertiría en su padre, parecía haber cambiado drásticamente de táctica. Todos sus esfuerzos se habían centrado en la chica que tanto lo obsesionaba: Lily Evans. Harry la observaba con gracia, halagando realmente la insistencia de James, ya que ella terminaría no solo cediendo, sino que casándose con él.

Al establecer la tregua James, ésta pareció extenderse a sus amigos también. Sirius dejó de evitarlo y eso lo alegró profundamente. Aunque todavía había cierto recelo en su comportamiento por el problema de la nariz de Peter, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Lupin no había manifestado una postura ofensiva contra él, como James, ni una absolutamente defensiva como la de Lily. Éstos dos parecían ser los dos más razonables, aunque cada uno tiraba un poco para cada lado.

Harry realmente se sorprendió cuando, en el entrenamiento del martes, James se dirigió directamente a él para felicitarlo por una excelente atrapada de la snitch en tiempo récord. James parecía haber olvidado todos los rencores, y la intención de Harry no era reavivarlos.

-------------o--------------

A la mañana siguiente James pudo poner en práctica su estrategia de la forma menos esperada. La primera clase, que resultaba realmente tortuosa para la mayoría de los alumnos, consistía en dos largas y agobiantes horas con el profesor Slughorn. El profesor había decido cancelar los proyectos de pociones que tenían que hacer los alumnos por parejas, para la alegría de todos, y había optado por motivarlos con puntos en cada clase, concediéndoselos al alumno que primero terminara la poción que le tocaba ese día. La mayoría de los alumnos lo encontró estimulante las primeras clases, hasta que notaron que siempre eran los mismos los que conseguían los puntos, o Severus Snape, o Lily Evans.

Pero ese día no iba a ser igual. Snape, incluso Harry le sacaba ventaja a Lily. Sentada más erguida de lo habitual, Con los ojos muy abiertos miraba como trabajaban sus compañeros, y a pesar de que la receta era fácil, no empezó con la poción. Acompañada ese día por Susan, escuchaba los chismorreos recientes del colegio, a la vez que desde el otro lado del pasillo le llegaban murmullos de James y Sirius tramando algo nuevo. El aire del aula estaba caldeado, , sobre todo por los fuegos que calentaban los calderos hirvientes.

Un movimiento repentino al otro lado del pasillo la hizo despertar un poco de su adormecimiento. Potter y Black se cambiaron de mesa, quedándose el primero más cerca de ella.

- Evans - la llamó. y ella giró la cabeza lentamente para atender a lo que le decían. Ni siquiera se percató de quien era el que le hablaba, porque si lo hubiera sabido no se hubiera girado siquiera -¡ Se me ocurrió una cosa fantástica! - dijo él emocionado. La cara de Lily era completamente inexpresiva, tanto, que la emoción a POtter se le pasó - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a su compañera.

- No... sí, bueno - dijo ella en voz baja - estoy un poco mareada... - se paró rápidamente - voy a buscar un ingred... - comenzó a caminar, pero no logró dar dos pasos antes de desfallecerse. Potter se movió rápido, y antes de que ella lograra chocar contra el suelo él ya la había sujetado. James, aguantando el peso del cuerpo de Lily, miró asustado a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que hubiera visto lo ocurrido. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Ella seguía desmayada. James la tendió en el suelo suavemente, teniendo cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza. FUe en ese preciso momento cuando toda la clase a la vez se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Se levanto un cuchicheo en el aula, algunos exclamaron asustados, recién cuando empezó a formarse un círculo en torno a Lily , en el que sus amigas ocupaban el primer lugar con cara de alarma, el profesor decidió intervenir.

James seguía arrodillado a su lado realmente asustado, sintiéndose mal por no saber que hacer exactamente.

- ¿Pero qué le pasó, Potter? - exclamó Slughorn aproximándose. Empujó a dos alumnos que se interponían en su camino y se acercó al centro del tumulto.

- Se desmayó... creo - James terminó la frase con tono asustado, le pareció que Caroline soltaba un gritito de miedo, Susan los miraba con los ojos realmente abiertos.

- Bueno, em... - ¡llévela a la enfermería, rápido! - se percató del revuelo de los alumnos - todos los demás vuelvan a sus trabajos, no quiero ver a nadie que no este trabajando - les dedicó una mirada sosegadora a Carol y SUsan - cuando termine la clase van a verla, ahora no hay que agobiarla... - Susan intentó protestar, pero el profesor la silenció con un gesto de su mano.

James le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y con el otro le rodeo la espalda y la levantó del suelo. Lily seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero como él nunca se había desmayado no estaba seguro de lo que eso pudiera significar. Sintió la respiración lenta de Lily cerca de su cara, y pensó en que le diría ella si en una situación normal lo tuviera así de cerca. Se rió de la cara que la Lily de su imaginación ponía.

Caminó con paso ligero, sin que cargar con ella le supusiera un terrible esfuerzo; era fuerte, aunque no tanto como para pasearla por todo el colegio. Apuró el paso. Pocos segundos después escuchó un suave quejido, y una mano se clavó en su pecho. Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida. Volvió a cerrarlos inconscientemente aunque al instante Potter volvió a ver los verdes ojos.

- ¿Qué... - empezó ella despacio. James le sonrió, se sintió realmente aliviado al ver que se despertaba.

- Te desmayaste en pociones - le aclaró antes de que ella volviera a preguntarle. Vio un pequeño asentimiento de Lily - te estoy llevando a la enfermería...

- Bajame - ordenó ella, pero por la debilidad de su voz pareció más bien un suspiro

- No - se opuso él sin mover la sonrisa de su boca - no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar, ya me asustaste bastante antes... - Inconscientemente, James había dejado de caminar al ver que Lily abría los ojos. Notó ese retraso y empezó a moverse nuevamente.

Lily se movió incómoda, y pataleó para dificultarle el traslado a POtter - Bajame te dije - esta vez su voz sonó más amenazadora, pero James siguió sin hacerle caso. Lily siguió sacudiéndose durante el poco tiempo que les llevó llegar a la enfermería, logrando solamente que James la sujetara con más fuerza. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de roble de la enfermería, él la posó en el suelo, y ella se tambaleó aunque no llegó a caerse ya que James seguía sujetándola del brazo.

- Si te hubiera bajado antes te me habrías caído por los pasillos - dijo él con tono burlón antes de empujar la pesada puerta - y ese no era mi plan.

Algunas de las camas estaban ocupadas, aunque al entrar no vieron a la enfermera. Lily se sentó suavemente en la cama más cercana, James observó a uno de los chicos que estaban acostados y se rió de él al recordar porque estaba metido en esa cama. Él solo se había caído de una escoba en pleno entrenamiento de su equipo, rompiéndose más de un hueso. Volvió a reírse. De repente volvió su atención a Lily, que se había recostado sobre la cama y lo miraba con una expresión molesta. James dejó de reírse y se preguntó si la cara de ella se debía a que se sentía mal o a su actitud ante el accidente del chico; quiso creer que era por lo primero.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento se sintieron los pasos de la enfermera, que salió de su oficina al verlos allí.

Madam Pomfrey los miró a ambos con interés, y le dirigió la palabra a Lily después de descartar que el lastimado fuera Potter.

- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Evans? - preguntó con dulzura.

- Se desmayó - intervino James antes de que Lily hablara. Ésta puso una expresión de molestia en su cara, pero dejó que él hablara. - Estábamos en pociones, me dijo que estaba un poco mareada y cuando fue a caminar... se desplomó.

- ¿Llegó a golpearse, Potter?

- No, no, yo la atajé antes - contestó sonriéndole a Lily, ésta relajó el gesto

La enfermera le pidió a POtter un poco de espacio para revisar a Lily y charlar con ella. Después de controlar que todo estuviera bien volvió a su despacho, pero dando la orden de que nadie más que Potter se quedara allí, ya que la podrían agobiar. En realidad las intenciones de la enfermera eran que James no se quedara, pero él logró convencerla de que no sería bueno dejarla sola mientras ella estaba ocupada con otros pacientes.

- Bueno - dijó él cuando se sentó a los pies de su cama, después de que la enfermera se fuera quejándose por lo bajo - parece que soy tu enfermero... por un rato, al menos.

- Si no me queda otra opción... - bromeó ella, recorriendo la enfermería con la mirada - Gracias, Potter - dijo de repente - por evitar que me rompa la cara contra el suelo, digo - le aclaró ante la cara de desconcierto de James. Él le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

- ¿Qué te dijo Pomfrey? - Lily lo miró confundida - ¿por qué te desmayaste...?

-ahhh - exclamó ella - me dijo que me bajó la presión, nada más, por eso estaba mareada, y que al levantarme hizo que me desmayara... - dijo todo demasiado rápido, como si se lo supiera de memoria para escribirlo en una hoja en blanco en algún examen.

- y ahora... ¿estás bien, te duele algo? - James abandono el lugar a los pies de la cama y se sentó más cerca de Lily. Se sentía feliz por tener que quedarse a cuidarla, además de aliviado por el hecho de que no le hubiera pasado nada a ella. La actitud positiva de Lily a su favor lo hacía sentir dichoso, y no quería que nada en el mundo interrumpiera su felicidad.

- Si, bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza - admitió ella el voz baja - pero no creo que vuelva a desmayarme....

- si te pasara yo estaría a tu lado para atajarte - le aseguró James - no te preocupes por eso - ella le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, la de James fue enorme. - y ahora que estamos solos tenemos tiempo para hablar...

- ¿hablar sobre qué cosa? - preguntó ella confusa

- bueno, de lo que quieras... de lo que te dije el otro día, por ejemplo - dijo introduciendo el tema y acercándose más a Lily - tenemos tiempo - él sonrió satisfecho, Lily puso una cara que le suplicaba que por una vez en su vida le hiciera caso y no sacara ese tema. Él fingió no entender el gesto - no me dijiste nada.

Lily miró el suelo durante unos segundos mientras reflexionaba. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, no quería lastimarlo ahora, ya que tenía en cuenta el gran favor que le había hecho apenas hace un rato.

- ¿Sabes que creo? - empezó - creo que la conversación venía bien hasta ahora, me parece que... - ella buscaba las palabras justa, él escuchaba atentamente - me parece que estás intentando forzar la situación, ¿te das cuenta de lo que intento decirte? yo no... yo no te creo - dijo finalmente. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el suelo.

James quitó la mirada de ella. Se enderezó y su cara se contrajo de disgusto. Espero uno, dos minutos quizás, a Lily se le hicieron eternos. Inesperadamente,él volvió a girarse para mirarla. SU cara cambió, aunque Lily no entendió que quiso expresarle.

- Entonces... no me crees - Lily meneó la cabeza como respuesta - ¿realmente no me crees? - ella asintió,y abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la frenó. - me parece injusto que seas así conmigo, yo te digo que te quiero, que quiero que estemos juntos y... no me crees. Acercó su cara a la de ella, quedándose apenas a unos centímetros, y cerró los ojos tristemente.

- ¿ves? - volvió a hablar Lily, alejándolo suavemente con la mano - ahora mismo no se si estás actuando...

- ¡Actuando? - preguntó él sorprendido

- Sí, actuando... no puedo entender tus cambios tan drásticos, es que...

- es que te quiero, ¡estoy enamorado! - susurró volviendo a acercarse. - quiero que te des cuenta de eso... - su mirada se clavó ardientemente en la de ella - quiero que sepas que me lastimas cuando me rechazas, y todavía más cuando crees que estoy actuando, ¿para qué me serviría conquistarte actuando? no perdería de esta manera el tiempo... siempre fuiste la única que me llevó la contraria y me negó todo lo que te pedí, la única que me discutió todo lo que hice mal y que intentó que corrigiera mi forma de ser... siempre quisiste que te prestara atención, aunque solo fuera en ese sentido, y, bueno, lograste que te prestara atención... aunque de otro modo.

Lily tenía cara de susto. Su expresión cambiaba a medida que iba a asimilando todo lo que James le decía. Cuando él acabo con su discurso, ella se tomó su tiempo para pensar su respuesta.

- Es eso, exactamente - dijo, haciendo que James no entendiera de que le hablaba - es tu forma de ser lo que me extraña, Potter. CUando estás con tus amigos te comportas de una forma tan... presumida - eligió la palabra correcta y prosiguió - es como si fueras el amo y todo el mundo tuviera que seguirte y aguantarte todo, y yo... bueno, sabes que yo no te lo aguanto. Y cuando estás conmigo cambias, es como que tu actitud pasa a ser la que tendría que ser con todo el mundo, te comportas de una forma menos... avasalladora, digamos. y el mínimo progreso que haces - la cara de James se iluminó - lo arruinas al rato.

James volvió a alejarse de ella, pensando. Su mano viajó instintivamente a su nuca y revolvió su pelo, ya de por sí revuelto. Una sonrisa se atrevió a pasar por su cara, y permaneció en ella todo el tiempo que habló.

- Ya comprendo lo que intentas decirme, me estás pidiendo que cambie mi actitud

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se rió, la atmósfera, normalmente en paz, de la enfermería, volvió a su estado natural. - Por lo menos que la corrijas

- ¿corregir?

- dejar de tirar a la gente al lago helado, por ejemplo, ese sería un buen comienzo. - admitió ella con un resoplido - resulta que me complicas bastante mi deber de mantener en orden entre los compañeros con esa actitud - James respiró fuertemente y se contuvo de replicar, sabía que eso haría que ella se molestase, y esa no era su intención.

- entonces - conjeturó él - si cambio un poco mi actitud, ¿me dirás que sí? - una brillante sonrisa le iluminó la cara, se sintió alentado ante una mínima esperanza.

- no - dijo ella, secamente - entonces intentaría entender un poco como funciona tu cerebro...

- me estás exigiendo mucho, Lily - su tono era duro, pero dejaba ver cierta alegría. Si ella intentaba no darle esperanzas, estaba haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario. Se paró a meditar de nuevo, concentrado en la que quería decir - ¡Ya sé cual es tu problema! tu problema es que intentas reprimir tus sentimientos hacia mi! te gustaría no tener que admitirlos, pero ya sabes como me siento yo, no te asustes... - al no estar muy separados, con un pequeño movimiento de la mano acarició el pelo rojo de ella.

- No - dijo ella suavemente - necesito que entiendas que las cosas no son así... - nuevamente intentó alejarlo como había hecho antes, pero él no se dejó mover. Se quedó mirándola fijamente exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes. Lily se sintió Potter, dejame en paz, ya me aburrí de esta historia absurda - se quejó ella alejándose de él, ya que James no parecía dispuesto a moverse ni un milímetro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mirada de James clavada en ella.

- Como quieras - dijo él fingiendo desilusión. Realmente estaba contento, pero eso le solía pasar cuando estaba con ella. Estaba admirado de que Lily hubiera estado tanto tiempo con él sin haberle gritado, todo un logro. - Ya te vas a dar cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo, Lily, y quizás en ese momento cuando me necesites yo no voy a estar ahí... - amenazó él mustiamente. Lily apoyó una mano en la mesita y se levantó. Se alejó despacio de su cama y se encaminó a la oficina de la enfermera, que acomodaba muy entretenida sus frascos con medicamentos. Después de hablar unos minutos con la enfermera caminó directamente hasta la gran puerta de la enfermería y la abrió. James reaccionó y corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - preguntó jugando - yo soy tu enfermero y te digo que te quedes en tu cama descansando.

- Oh, ¡veo que todavía tengo enfermero! - dijo ella siguiendo el juego de James - bueno, doctor, yo creo que tiene que tener más cuidado, porque su paciente se acaba de escapar - habló y se señaló a si misma mientras salía por la puerta. James la sujetó antes de que se cerrara del todo y la siguió - ¡que van a pensar de usted sus superiores si lo descubren! sería un caos... - ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo preocupación.

- Bueno, yo no lo considero así. Quizás piensen que está completamente curada y que ya no necesita de los cuidados del hospital, y puede permitirse salir a pasear con su valiente enfermero.

-¿valiente enfermero? - se rió ella de él - yo no lo consideraría valiente...

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Qué otro enfermero hubiera sido capaz de atrapar a la pobre paciente antes de que se golpeara la cabeza? ¡Ninguno! - James interpretaba su papel dramáticamente, defendiendo su personaje sobre todas las cosas - la pobre e indefensa chica se hubiera roto la cabeza contra el suelo, o al menos los dientes... - dijo mirándola fijamente. lily bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- La pobre e indefensa muchacha le agradece al enfermero infinitamente que la haya ayudado - dijo ahora ya sin interpretar su papel. Le sonrió y se tocó las puntas del pelo nerviosa.

James frenó en seco y ella, sorprendida hizo lo mismo. Él la miró con una gran sonrisa, esa que tan bien sabía manejar y que a muchas chicas enloquecía. LE dijo que se sentía obligado a terminar con la labor que había comenzado, y que sino, su trabajo corría peligro. Ella rió violentamente, ya que consideraba que el juego había acabado, aunque para James no fuer así.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella molesta tras escuchar la propuesta del chico - No Potter, de ninguna manera.

- Sabes que lo voy a hacer igual... - dijo sin mover su sonrisa - o sino quiero una compensación por mi trabajo - se acercó a ella rápidamente, mirándola a los ojos, y llevó una mano a su cara.

- no,no, Potter - se quejó ella - te dejo que me lleves, lo prefiero - soltó ella ofendida ante la propuesta de James. Él volvió a levantarla en brazos, como había hecho en el aula, y caminó más despacio de lo normal, con dirección a la sala común. Esta vez Lily no pateleó, ya se había aburrido de jugar con él.

- Ya vas a venir rogándome... - analizó él

- eso no va a pasar - le cortó ella. Se sintió en desventaja permitiendo que James la llevase, pero prefirió no arruinar el único momento en el que no discutían. - Después no vayas diciendo mentiras por ahí, Potter...

-¿Diciendo mentiras? - preguntó él extrañado - ¡pero si yo no miento! - Lily entrecerró los ojos demostrándole que no le creía. Él rió entre dientes. La dama gorda los dejó pasar, no sin antes preguntar que les había pasado. James farfulló unas palabras y enseguida la dejó atrás.

- Bueno... - empezó ella - creo que ya es hora de que me bajes y... - dijo mientras él la posaba suavemente en la alfombra de la sala común - y que vuelvas a la clase, por supuesto, Madam Pomfrey me ordenó que me quede en la cama todo el día, así que...

- Me quedo entonces - afirmó él, sonriendo de nuevo. Ella lo miró exasperada.

- Te dije que necesito tranquilidad, ¿no me escuchaste? - bromeó - Gracias por... el transporte - dijo moviendo los ojos. Se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras de su habitación tranquilamente.

-------------o--------------

El día pasó lentamente para Harry. Estuvo preocupado todo el día por como se encontraría Lily, ya que nadie se había tomado el tiempo de decirle nada. Después de las clases cumplió con el castigo que le habían impuesto por pegarle a Peter, de cuatro a ocho en la sala de trofeos. Debido a la ansiedad por salir de allí, había limpiado con una velocidad más alta de la normal, por lo que ya casi no le quedaba trabajo que hacer.

Al abrir la puerta para salir de aquella sala, se asustó al encontrarse de frente con Caroline, que lo esperaba apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Carol - susurró cuando se le pasó el susto - ¡Me asustaste! - Ella le sonrió y se incorporó para caminar con él. Harry fue a hablar, pero ella se le adelantó.

-¿Muy duro el trabajo, boxeador? - se burló de él abiertamente

- mmm, la verdad es que no me pareció tan complicado, pasé por cosas más...complejas y peligrosas - sonrió también. Ella se rió y siguió caminando, sin hablarle - ¿Cómo está Lily? Porque nadie vino a decirme nada...

-Oh, claro - asintió ella - es que no nos dejaron entrar, Harry, perdón - McGonagall les había prohibido entrar a ver a Harry, ni siquiera para informarle de lo que había pasado. - lily está bien, le bajó la presión y se desmayó - dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa - si, muy bien.

- Me alegro - admitió él aliviado . Menos mal que la atajó antes de que se cayera, ¿no?

-jajaja, ¡si! - asintió ella emocionada - y ahora anda narrando feliz su rescate de la pobre chica desmayada... se entretiene - sonrió ella.

- Me imagino, si - dijo él pensativo - espero que haya aprovechado ese tiempo, sin... arruinarlo, digamos

Caroline le sonrió contó que Lily parecía no estar enojada con Potter cuando fue a verla a su habitación, y que al parecer él se había portado medianamente bien. En ese momento llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. La señora narraba contenta el momento en el que había dejado pasar a la pobre chica desmayada, la noticia del día. Caroline le rió la gracia pero cambió de cara al entrar a la sala común. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, aunque hacía mucho calor allí.

- Cada vez que me ve hace lo mismo - se quejó entre dientes - me resulta raro decir esto, pero ese cuadro es lo más pesado que vi en toda la vida... en todos los sentidos - saltó un libro caído en el suelo y esquivó a un niño de primero que corría, perseguido por otro, para acabar sentándose en el sillón al lado de Lupin. Él les sonrió de una forma muy natural, relajado. Les hizo lugar en el sillón para que se acomodaran junto a él.

- Fui a buscarlo - comentó Carol - al final al pobre lo dejan solo...

- No te preocupes que no iba a perderme por el castillo, Carol. Igualmente gracias por acompañarme y asegurarte de que llegara seguro - rió Harry. Lupin la miró a ella.

- No me di cuenta cuando te fuiste, me dejaste hablando solo... - analizó. Ella sonrió graciosamente.

- ¡Y eso que te avisé, Lupin! Será que no me prestas atención...

- Estaría distraído entonces - sonrió él, aunque miraba hacia otro lado.

Harry se preguntó cual sería la relación de ellos dos. Nunca los había visto dirigirse la palabra durante más de un minuto, pero ahora parecía como si hubieran cambiado la forma de tratarse. Se dio cuenta de que Lupin quizás intentaba no tener que competir con James por Lily, y conseguir alguien más, quizás no y solo eran amigos. Caroline parecía feliz, y eso le bastaba.

¿Habría tenido ella el mismo destino que sus amigos? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no. Lupin jugueteó con su pelo y ella le sonrió. Realmente esperaba que las cosas no hubieran sido así, se sintió horriblemente culpable por todo aquello.

* * *

¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó?

¡No seas tímido o tímida y dejame un review!

El próximo capítulo ya está en proceso...

¡Cuidense!


	15. Lluvia y frío

Hola! Sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, y pido perdón a aquellos que sigan la historia, pero tengo que admitir que la señorita inspiración no se dignaba a aparecer, y unos cuantos examenes se interpusieron en el medio, supongo que son cosas que pasan... Intentaré actualizar dentro de poco, porque ya tengo básicamente planteado el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review que otro... mi gran motivación :)

Ya no incordio más con mis comentarios, hasta prontito

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Lluvia y frío**

El pelo negro le caía sobre la cara, y sus ojos astutos buscaban a lo largo de la mesa alguna forma de entretenimiento. Alumnos de todas las casas ocupaban las mesas con libros y cuadernos, intentando acabar con sus deberes en una cantidad mínima de tiempo.

Su amigo Remus se encontraba a poca distancia de él, aunque ese espacio que los separaba era territorio de papeles doblados y libros amontonados, que parecían competir por saber cual ocupaba más. A pesar de tener tanto trabajo como Remus, su concentración no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarlo ese día; su mente vagaba, intentando encontrar algún tipo de distracción.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en una chica de pelo negro que entraba al comedor, y la siguieron todo el camino hasta que se sentó con un grupo de gente en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Se rió para si mismo, y recordó que había salido con ella en quinto, quizás fuera cuarto, no estaba seguro. Su emoción fue bastante menor de lo que esperaba que fuera cuando ella accedió a salir con él. Ella lo había rechazado un par de veces, haciéndose la interesante, según Sirius.

- Pero de interesante - analizó él entre carcajadas cuatro días después, cuando terminó su relación con ella - no tenía nada.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar uno de los papeles que Remus había arrugado. Con sus largos dedos fue rompiéndolo en pequeños pedazos, que luego se convirtieron en bolitas, que luego pasaron a ser misiles. La primera le pegó en la nariz, la segunda en la oreja y la tercera pareció esquivarlo, porque cayó directamente al suelo.

- Quizás tengas que conseguirte un pasatiempo, Sirius - le comentó Remus algo molesto, devolviéndole la pelotita. Parecía molesto, aunque Sirius pensó que no debía de ser por su culpa.

- Sabes que tirarte papeles es uno de los mejores entretenimientos que puedo conseguir en este lugar en este mismo momento... ¿o no lo sabes?

- No lo sabía, pero gracias por la información - ironizó - la próxima vez que me pegue una pelota de papel voy a suponer que es intento de matar tu aburrimiento, ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto - aceptó Sirius, volviendo a pegarle en la nariz - Me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi puntería es mucho mejor de lo que yo creía. Es... - continuó él, pegándole de nuevo - ¡Fantástica!

- Si estás aburrido buscate una novia - le dijo Lupin sin mirarlo. Su mano volvió a recorrer la hoja velozmente, y sus ojos volaban de un lado al otro, buscando algún posible error. Le pareció que Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Su amigo le robó otro de los papeles, pero esta vez se dedicó a jugar con él, tirándolo al aire y volviendo a atraparlo.

- Hablando de novias... - empezó Sirius - ¿Qué tal te va con la tuya? - La pelotita subía y bajaba siempre al mismo ritmo, marcando el compás. Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una cara cómica, aunque todavía se veía en ella esa molestia que Sirius no sabía que era.

-¿No vas a aburrirte nunca? - preguntó desviando nuevamente la mirada a su redacción - supongo que en algún momento vas a tener que cansarte...

- ¿cansarme?

- Si

- ¡Eso no va a pasar! así que por ese tema no te preocupes, siempre me vas a tener ahí para apoyarte en tu relación con tu novia...

-Sirius, tengo una pregunta que hacerte - habló Remus pareciendo tranquilo, y dejando su pluma suavemente sobre la mesa. Su amigo lo miró sonriente, como si supiera lo que le iba a decir, y siguió jugando con la pelota, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

- Te escucho - su sonrisa se agrandó, la bola de papel volvió a subir

- ¿Me vas a decir en algún momento quién es esa chica que llamas mi novia? - Sirius soltó una risita, su juego desde hacía un par de días. Desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Remus charlando tranquilamente con Caroline Williams, ésta había pasado directamente a ser su novia oficial, aunque solo fuera una broma para Sirius y un chiste molesto y repetitivo para Remus. Black volvió a sonreír y se sacudió el pelo - no estaría nada mal conocerla...

- la chica esta de pelo rojizo, mmmhh, Caroline - dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso con una mano a la vez que fingía no recordar el nombre, mientras con la otra aprovechaba y lanzaba la pelota a la cabeza de su amigo - Que puntería tengo, por favor...

- quizás mis reflejos no son lo bastante buenos - comentó Lupin intentando fastidiar a su amigo

- ¡Ohh! ¿le estás quitando méritos a mis habilidades como lanzador de bolas de papel, Moony? - exclamó Sirius levantándose del banco - vas a tener que disculparte inmediatamente, antes de que...

- ¿de qué...? - interrumpió Lupin siguiendole el juego

- ¡Antes de que le diga a tu novia que estás con otra! - dijo él muy resuelto, con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y una carcajada entre los dientes. Lupin lo miró desconcertado durante un segundo y luego cambió su cara a una de fastidio.

- Como quieras - dijo él - aunque parece me voy a quedar sin mi novia antes de tenerla... ¿serías capaz de eso? - Lupin habló con una cara apenada y el gesto contraído. Sirius lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante casi medio minuto, procesando e intentado entender lo que le acababa de decir.

- ¿De verdad Lupin? - preguntó Sirius dando un saltito - ¡y yo que me lo tomaba solo como una broma! bueno, no te preocupes que no le voy a decir eso si temes por tu relación... - Sirius parecía realmente emocionado y contento, Lupin tenía una cara extraña - ¿eh, Remus? - Éste pensó que Sirius parecía un niño de siete años al que le regalaron una escoba nueva.

Remus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar la risa y no terminar antes de lo que él quería con la broma. Sirius volvió a sentarse y lo miró con una cara soñadora e ilusionada, mostrando que había conseguido demostrar aquello que tanto esperaba y suponía.

- Me parece realmente bien… yo que creía que no era verdad… ay,ay,ay… - Sirius se levantó de su asiento y caminó descaradamente sobre la mesa pasando al otro lado para sentarse al lado de su amigo. Para cualquiera que lo mirara desde afuera, Lupin parecía estar tenso por haberse quedado sin su gran secreto, aunque la realidad era que su tensión se debía al trabajo que le estaba costando contenerse y no reírse. Black estaba contento, realmente feliz de haberle arrebato por fin el gran secreto a su amigo. Remus siguió elaborando su trabajo con la vista concentrada en él, sin pararse a mirar la cara de curiosidad que había logrado provocarle a su amigo.

Esa mañana había amanecido lloviendo, una vez más. Gracias a eso el patio estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de ella y su pensamiento. Un sábado a la mañana como aquel la mayoría de los alumnos estaban durmiendo, como hacían sus amigas, o estudiaban y hacían deberes en la biblioteca, como debería hacer ella. Pero le gustaba sentarse ahí, sentir que el viento frío cargado con alguna gota le sacudiera el pelo, y notar la humedad del aire. Jugaba con su larga bufanda mientras miraba la poca nieve que quedaba de la que había caído la noche anterior. Las pequeñas montañitas se armaban y desarmaban con el aire y con las grandes gotas que se empeñaban en despiezarlas.

Llevaba un par de días meditando sobre todo lo que le había dicho James el día que se había desmayado. Él, gracias a que estaba intentando mantener una conversación con ella, la había atajado y había evitado que se llegara a golpear la cabeza. Ella, gracias a que en ese momento estaba un poco alterada por el desmayo, se había comportado de una forma muy inusual con James, algo que él había notado y se había tomado de una forma equivocada.

De repente, mientras ella volvía a anudarse la bufanda que había descolocado aquel viento inquieto, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y apretara la bufanda demasiado fuerte, y provocando que la oscuridad desapareciera por un instante.

En algún lugar del castillo, aquel enorme colegio de piedra, un muchacho de pelo negro siempre revuelto, salía de su cómoda cama para buscar a su pelirroja preferida. Ella, que con sus discusiones y gritos había intentado domarlo en vano, había sido el centro de sus sueños durante toda la noche, y cada una de las situaciones había girado en torno a ella. Por esa misma razón se permitió el lujo de madrugar un sábado lluvioso, porque sus sueños con Lily, y las maneras con las que ella se movía y le hablaba, lo habían despertado temprano y de un humor maravilloso, cosa que su amigo Sirius Black no compartía y le demostró, a base de arrojarle su almohada, repetidas veces.

Esperaba encontrarla en la sala común, como había ocurrido en su primer sueño de la noche. Lily estaría sentada en el sillón de la derecha, ese que estaba más cerca de la chimenea y que era su preferido, con su verde mirada perdida en algún lugar de la gastada alfombra. Con los dedos jugaría a enroscar y desenroscar su pelirrojo pelo, mientras que de su boca saldría el suave tarareo de alguna canción nueva y pegadiza. Ella lo miraría con aquellos ojos, y le sonreiría por unos segundos, esos pocos segundos que le iba a llevar recordar que Potter había dejado nuevamente sus botas de quidditch embarradas manchando la alfombra, esa misma que antes sus ojos miraban, concentrados.

_-Potter – diría ella, cambiando la cara de dormida contenta por la de dormida molesta._

_-Buenos días, mi amor – la saludaba James en aquel sueño, con ese tono tan particularmente suyo, que hacía que más de una chica se sonrojara al oírlo, y que provocaba que Lily Evans se sintiera fastidiada casi instantáneamente._

_-No dejes tus botas asquerosas en la sala común – le escupió - ¿no ves que contaminas el ambiente, y además manchas la alfombra? – a James le brotó una gran carcajada, una de esas que uno nunca espera pero que siempre son bienvenidas, y que suelen provocar una reacción similar en las demás personas, a no ser que entre esas personas haya una llamada Lily Evans. Ella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a que Potter fuera imbécil (aunque no muchos compartieran su opinión), lo miró sin cambiar la expresión, esperando saber la respuesta de James, que siempre la sorprendía, aunque fuera por su estupidez (siempre desde su punto de vista) ._

_-¡No sabía yo que fueras un elfo doméstico! ¿cómo haces, de día te dedicas a todas las demás cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo y de noche lavas los platos? – Lily lo miró furiosa. A él le sentaba bien su buen humor por las mañanas, mientras que a ella la sacaba de sus casillas. Lily volvió a sentarse, y fijó nuevamente la mirada en la alfombra - ¡Lily! ¿te enojaste? No me digas que te enojaste… - susurró al final James, y tomó asiento al lado de su compañera. El tono de él cambió radicalmente, pasó de ser aquel tono burlón que usa con todo el mundo (a excepción de Lily), a ser ese tono suave que no usa con nadie( que no sea Lily)._

_-Dejame en paz, Potter – le ordenó ella, auque su voz no sonaba para nada convincente, y sus ojos evitaban mirar a James._

_-¿Me perdonas por haberte dicho eso? – le pidió él suavemente. Lily, despacito, giró la cabeza y lo miró durante unos segundos, meditando si tenía que demostrarle a James que lo había perdonado o sino debería. Finalmente se decidió, y le habló:_

_Si – dijo demasiado rápido, aunque se notaba que su enojo a esa altura no era más que una mentira – aunque no hagas esas cosas, que me hacen mal – admitió, elevando sus hombros y dejándolos así .James, aprovechando la situación, la abrazó pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella._

_-Te lo prometo – susurró él, y solo ella pudo oírlo._

Pero al bajar a la sala común no había miradas clavadas en la alfombra ni dedos jugando con el cabello, y aquel suave tarareo se desvaneció en su memoria. Entre las pocas cosas que ocupaban a esas horas la sala común se encontraban las ya quemadas cenizas que descansaban en la chimenea, cansadas después de una larga noche de frío, y aquella luz que entraba ocasionalmente por la ventana cada vez que un relámpago decidía iluminar el cielo. Pero no había rastros de Lily, y las ilusiones de que su sueño se cumpliera regresaron al lugarcito que les correspondía en su cuerpo.

Aquello fue una pequeña decepción para James, aunque en el fondo él sabía que las cosas con Lily nunca habían sido ni llegarían a ser así de sencillas. A pesar de todo, la motivación con la que había amanecido aquella mañana seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que la pequeña decepción, por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer sería seguir buscando.

Se sentía estúpida. ¿Estaba realmente planteándose darle una oportunidad a James Potter? La había fastidiado desde el mismísimo primer día de clase. Era un presumido, un idiota. ¿Realmente estaba pensándolo? Se rió sola, no estaba planteándose nada, lo único que le pasaba es que seguía conmocionada por la caída y la extraña forma de comportarse de James, eso era todo. Se convenció a sí misma y sonrió, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera terminado de entender lo que pasaba. Nada más. Otro rayo iluminó el cielo, y a Lily le pareció una confirmación de sus pensamientos. Dicen que el roce hace el cariño, pensó Lily, sin realmente querer aceptar que en el fondo, James Potter siempre la había atraído de un modo que no comprendía. Nunca había sido en ese estúpido sentido amoroso que el intentaba darle a la relación con ella( si realmente la palabra amoroso era la adecuada) ; nunca se había planteado salir con él, eso si que era mala idea. No congeniaban, él era EL idiota, ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, las constantes discusiones la habían resentido, ¿por qué insistía él? No estaba dispuesta a preguntarle, ya que sabría que respuesta recibiría (_¡es que te quiero Lily!_) y sabía que eso no era más que una mentira, la había utilizado con medio colegio (_Siempre caen, sabes , _le había oído explicarle a su amigo Peter en una ocasión) .

Harry descansaba en su cama, no tenía ningún motivo de peso para levantarse. Los estudios no contaban, los trabajos tampoco. Al llegar repentinamente a aquella época, y al darse cuanta de que época era, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que semejantes problemas pudieran presentársele. ¿James Potter odiándolo? Nunca. Miles de veces había imagino como sería estar con él un rato, aunque nunca había pensado que pudiera ser tan complicado lidiar con un adolescente celoso, caprichoso y presumido, que encima de todo eso, poseía una gran capacidad para hacer que la gente quedara en ridículo con unas pocas palabras y un breve movimiento de varita. Y la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que él no poseía, esa sonrisa volvía al colegio loco, a todo el colegio salvo a la única persona que le interesaba que se volviera loca por él. Todo aquello que quisiera podía conseguirlo con la sonrisa. Harry no le suponía ninguna traba en su camino, no era más que un mero entretenimiento, un pequeño obstáculo que molestaba pero que no tenía importancia. James podía con todos… ¿o no?

_-¿Te gustaría volver a ver a tu amiguito? _ - leyó Hermione por quinta vez - _Mañana. Campo de quidditch a las 18._

-¿Qué es esto, Ron? – preguntó asombrada. Ron levantó los hombros, ninguno de los esperaba que Malfoy volviera a la carga. Había ansiado que alguno de los estúpidos amigos de Potter intentaran vengarse de él, pero aparentemente no tenían intención de hacerlo. Eran pasivos, eran estúpidos, pero Draco no había acabado con su juego. Si, aquello era un juego, nada más, pero no quería dejarlo a medias. Le hubieran hecho un favor intentando vengarse, pero no lo habían hecho, por lo que la iniciativa tuvo que ser suya, de nuevo.

-No me dejaste vengarme de Malfoy, Hermione, eso es esto. Aparentemente quiere seguir con el tema, parece tener ganas de que le parta la cara. – Hermione lo miró entre reproches, pero no sabía realmente que hacer. Ella también quería que Malfoy pagara, pero no le parecía que el modo correcto fuera seguirle el juego, no. Ron estaba ansioso por presentarse a la mañana siguiente y pelearse con Malfoy. ¿Ron ansioso por una pelea? Parecía una broma.

-Esa misma mañana una de las lechuzas del colegio había llamado a la ventana de Ron con insistencia. El pequeño animal cargaba con un sobre, dentro del que encontró esa carta, y nada más. No estaba indicado el remitente, pero estaba claro que no era una broma, sino que era tema de Malfoy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? – cuestionó Hermione dejando su taza nuevamente sobre la mesa del comedor – Ron, hay que mostrarselo a Dumbled….

-No – interrumpió él – Dumbledore no. Dumbledore no está interesando por Harry ya al parecer – el pelirrojo sonaba molesto, realmente harto del comportamiento del director y de la manía de su amiga de protegerlo y de acudir a él – esto tenemos que arreglarlo nosotros Hermione, Dumbledore no parece querer que Harry vuelva.

-¡Esto ya lo discutimos Ron!

-Ya sé que lo discutimos – el fastidio estaba dominando a Ron, ¿acaso nadie quería que Harry volviera?- no importa lo que digas, Hermione, voy a ir mañana y ver que pasa.

-¡No sabemos que intenciones tiene Malfoy! Podría hacerte cualquier cosa… - Hermione lo miraba entre apenada y asustada. En el futuro también llovía.

-Malfoy tiene sus intenciones… pero no conoce las nuestras – Ron intentaba sonar astuto, con un plan, aunque realmente carecía de uno, y su amiga lo sabía.

-¿y cuáles son esas intenciones nuestras Ron? Si pueden saberse, claro… - Ron se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Realmente no sabía que haría. Malfoy lo superaba con la varita, eso lo tenía claro. Si le había ganado a Harry, no sabía lo que tenía preparado para él.¿ Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar? Malfoy carecía de límites – tu gran plan de presentarte y ver que hace Malfoy es inútil, Ron. No va a ser él que salga perjudicado.

-¿Entonces lo mejor es sentarse a esperar a que el gran Dumbledore se digne a aparecer y a mover un dedo para hacer algo? En ese caso si que tendremos que esperar… - Ron guardó silencio por un minuto que se les hizo eterno, durante el cual devoró una tostada. Creyó sentir nauseas. El comedor estaba lleno de gente que reía y hablaba, ajena a la verdadera situación, nadie en el colegio sabía realmente que había sido de Harry Potter.

Ron imagino que en algún lugar en la mesa de slytherin, Malfoy estaría mofándose de ellos, realmente disfrutando. Lo buscó. Lo encontró. Ahí estaba él, con su rubio pelo y su cara de felicidad, aunque no los mirara. Comía y reía, rodeado de sus estúpidos amigos-guardaespaldas. Ron lo insultó para sus adentros. Gracias a él su amigo había terminado en otra época, y parecía estar siendo capaz de hacer que él y Hermione discutieran un poco más de lo que lo hacían normalmente; _genial. _Realmente carecían de un plan, pero si eran dos contra uno… podrían tener esperanzas.

-Hermione – llamó a su amiga, aunque no fuera necesario, ya que ella no había apartado su mirada de la cara de él en ningún momento. – Mañana – hablaba calmado, aunque hacía demasiadas pausas, cosa que estaba volviendo a la chica loca – voy a ir, quieras o no. Y no vamos a decirle nada a nadie, no es necesario. Si pasara cualquier cosa… ahí si habría que avisar, pero no va a pasar nada.

-Está claro que no voy a dejarte ir solo a que te encuentres con ese desquiciado, Ron – Eso se salía del mínimo plan que había tramado Ron en ese minuto.

-¿Qué?

-Que no vas a ir solo Ronald. Esto es algo que nos afecta a los dos. – Hermione parecía haber cambiado de actitud – yo te acompaño a que le partas la cara – y una sonrisa amplia de seguridad le iluminó la expresión.

Tenían planeado un entrenamiento para la tarde siguiente. Contaba con que ya las cinco de la tarde era de noche, por lo que el entrenamiento de tarde sería más bien temprano. Sí, era domingo, pero era el único momento que había conseguido en el que el campo estuviera libre. A pesar de que hubiera una salida planeada a Hosmeade aquella tarde, a James realmente no le importaba; el podía siempre que quisiera, sus amigos también, por lo que no se preocupó por los demás: el equipo era más importante que una pequeña excursión a aquel pueblo que se sabían de memoria. Estaban en pleno diciembre ya, hacía frío y daban nieve para el día siguiente. _Una tarde perfecta para entrenar_, ironizó James para si mismo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó por el pasillo solitario. Una mujer de uno de los tantos cuadros que adornaban el castillo le dio los buenos días, él la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Que chico más encantador – le escuchó murmurar al cuadro. James rió. El colegio era suyo.

Una gran corriente de viento jugó con su bufanda al salir al vestíbulo. Aquella noche, en la que tanto había soñado con su pelirroja preferida, la había visto ahí. Ella esperaba apoyada contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta del comedor. Al verlo se le escapaba una mueca que a él no me gustaba que le dirigiera, una sonrisa irónica seguía a la mueca, luego la mirada se desviaba a las otras personas que pasaban, dispuestas a desayunar, que la adelantaban sin apenas reparar en ella. Él se acercaba, ella soltaba un pequeño bufido.

_-¿Esperas a alguien? – bromeó él. Estaba claro que esperaba a alguien. Ella lo miró durante dos cortos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a la gente._

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no me hables? – había rencor en sus palabras, James no entendió a que se debía, no se habían peleado, no había pasado nada._

_-Siempre hará falta una más – sonrió él. Ella no lo miró. Volvió a bufar. El pequeño avance que había hecho, lo estaba perdiendo, no podía ser, no._

_-¿Estás bien, Lily? ¿Te hice algo? – James se había acercado demasiado. Lily rió de una forma extraña, luego se enderezó y de un empujón alejó al muchacho._

_- Me fastidia que me mires, que me hables,¡que existas! – le gritó. James se quedó bloqueado por un segundo, luego reaccionó: ella no hablaba en serio, solo intentaba esconder lo que sentía por él._

_-Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, Lily… - ella lo miró muy molesta. No se había percatado, pero su anterior intervención no había sido exactamente un susurro: la gente que pasaba los miraba y murmuraba. _

_-Genial – murmuró ella para si misma –ahora parece que estamos teniendo una discusión de pareja – James sonrió._

_En ese mismo momento, el sueño cambiaba. Ella se acercaba a él con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Te lo creíste? – reía. Rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de James; él no podía creerlo – nunca te diría eso en serio, James, nunca nunca. Nunca – estaba tan cerca… creyó que podía contar las pecas de su cara, y así lo hizo. Él se sintió en una nube de felicidad, aún no sabía que todo eso era un sueño. La gente ya no los miraba, de hecho, Potter creyó que nadie los rodeaba._

_Te quiero Lily – le susurraba él. ¿Estaba diciéndolo en serio? No podía creerlo. La sonrisa de ella se volvió todavía más grande al oírlo. Lily se acercó al oído de él._

_No – murmuró – yo te quiero, James Potter – y solo él pudo oírlo._

_Son sueños, no profecías_, se recordó a si mismo un James desilusionado al entrar al vestíbulo. Nadie esperaba contra la pared, ninguna mirada verde se perdía en el espacio a la búsqueda de él. Solo aquella ráfaga de viento lo recibió, y se sintió triste. Luego recapacitó. Sabía que Evans no lo aguantaba, sabía que no le diría que lo quería ni siquiera si la emborracha, _nunca nunca nunca,_ pensó, y la voz del sueño sonó en su cabecita.

Harry decidió levantarse. Ante el primer paso se encontró con un suspiro de Sirius: dormía profundamente, Harry sospechó que no se despertaría hasta bien entrada la mañana. Sintió envidia por la paz en la que dormía su futuro padrino. Sonrió. Deseó que nada hubiera cambiado, que todos hubieran podido ser así de felices, y a pesar de que tenía el poder para hacer que todo aquello que iba a pasar no pasara, no se atrevía, realmente no sabía si las cosas podrían ser aún peores. _No hace falta conocerte nada para darse cuanta de tu cobardía, _le había dicho una vez Peter, aquella tarde no muy lejana en la que le había roto la nariz de un golpe. Quizás tuviera razón, no lo sabía. Desde aquel día, Peter había pasado al grupo de gente que odiaba a Harry junto con James; no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a no ser que fuera muy imprescindible y no le quedara otra opción. A Harry no le importaba Peter, a pesar de que aún no había hecho nada, era un traidor en potencia, no merecía nada bueno. Lo veía con los demás merodeadores, sentía una gran irritación cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en él.

-Por fin alguien muestra señales de vida en esta habitación – la voz provenía de la cama de Remus. Al parecer llevaba despierto en la cama largo rato, al igual que Harry.

-Estaba despierto en realidad, hace un buen rato – murmuró. James no estaba en la cama hacía bastante, Sirius dormía, Peter roncaba.

-Como yo entonces. Me desperté cuando se fue James, cosa rara que él madrugue… - la voz de Lupin sonaba cansada. Harry se preguntó si ya se acercaría nuevamente la luna llena, había estado demasiado preocupado por otros temas para contar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio mal, pero en realidad, eso no importa ya que él _no sabía nada_, para sus compañeros no era más que "ese chico nuevo que tanto se parece a James Potter", de ninguna manera nadie podía sospechar que hubiera viajado en el tiempo y que conociera los acontecimientos que sucederían en un futuro no tan lejano.

Harry no contestó con nada más que con un encogimiento de hombros. Se encaminó al baño, pero tropezó con una montaña de ropa que se interpuso en su camino. Maldijo por lo bajo y eso pareció sentarle bien. Se encerró en el baño y se metió en la ducha. Le pareció oír al otro lado de la puerta los quejidos de Sirius porque lo habían despertado. Luego risas, al parecer Black también había notado raro a Lupin, y optó por la estrategia de hacerlo reir; y al parecer, funcionaba.

Salió del baño con el empapado pelo chorreando y la toalla en una mano. Buscó por toda la habitación sus zapatillas, pero no las encontró hasta se agacho y miró debajo de su cama. También vio ahí aquel baúl donde había escondido tanto su mapa del merodeador como el de esa época. Supuso que alguno de sus compañeros de habitación, probablemente James o Sirius, había dado con el baúl pero no habría sido capaz de abrirlo,ya que no estaba exactamente en el lugar donde él lo había dejado. Harry sabía que había pasado de ser potencialmente sospechoso de la desaparición del mapa., a ser el ladrón. Lo disimulaban, pero los merodeadores realmente echaban en falta aquel viejo pedazo de pergamino para sus excursiones nocturnas.

Procuraba mantener la cicatriz de su frente lejos de la vista de todo el mundo, ya que no era una cicatriz normal y corriente, aunque siempre podría inventarse un extraño accidente que hubiera tenido como resultado esa extraña marca. Agradeció que el cabello le creciera a esa velocidad sorprendente, lo que le permitía taparse la frente con el pelo. Se miró en el espejo y se encontró gracioso con semejante flequillo. Nunca, desde que se encontraba allí, había tenido sueños extraños ni dolores en la cicatriz, su unión con Voldemort.

-Mañana hay entrenamiento – le recordó Sirius al verlo. Black tenía una cara de dormido impresionante y la voz ronca – y el próximo partido… ¡en dos semanas! – exclamó contento. El entusiasmo del equipo era considerable, se encontraban en una buena situación si se comparaban con el resto de las casas. A pesar de que James no quisiera aceptarlo, Harry le había venido realmente bien al equipo; atrapar la snitch se le daba de maravilla. Aunque no contara con una escoba propia, seguía siendo mucho más rápido que los demás buscadores, los que les deba considerable ventaja.

-No lo sabía – contestó secamente. Nadie se había tomado el trabajo de informarlo.

-Bueno, entonces ya lo sabes – bromeó Sirius, volviendo a meter la cabeza entre las sábanas.

-Mañana va a nevar – acotó Remus distraídamente, fijando sus ojos en la ventana. A pesar de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había amanecido, fuera parecía plena noche - suerte que tengo de no estar en el equipo – soltó entre risitas – Sirius murmuró una burla que no llegó a oírse, pero que Lupin pareció comprender ya que rió.

-Mmm… no cuenten con que yo vaya a verlos tampoco, se está más calentito en el castillo… ¿a qué si Remus? – la voz de Peter sonó de repente, al parecer ya había dejado de roncar gracias a la conversación poco silenciosa de sus compañeros de habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró ruidosamente.

Sirius murmuró algo parecido a _traidores_ y se dio vuelta en la cama. El quidditch era algo importante para él, pero todavía más para James. El resto de los merodeadores nunca había mostrado mayor interés que el de asistir a los partidos, o ir a ver en entrenamiento de sus amigos (siempre y cuando no nevara). Lupin, quien muy a menudo se encontraba mal físicamente no se había permitido ni siquiera presentarse a las pruebas.

_-¿Para qué? – Se había defendido- la mitad de las veces no van a poder contar conmigo - alo que James respondió con un ligero golpe._

_- Nadie dijo que fuéramos a entrenar en plena luna llena – contestó simplemente aquella vez. Lupin se encogió de hombros. Agradecía el esfuerzo que sus amigos hacían por él, pero no quería llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía._

Harry, después de los pequeños encontronazos que había tenido con James, se había planteado incluso abandonar el equipo, no sabía bien por qué se había presentado a las pruebas, y le extrañaba que James no lo hubiera echado a patadas del equipo cuando empezó a odiarlo con intensidad. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, le había aconsejado que no pasara tiempo con ellos, pero esa petición era imposible de cumplir, la intriga y el deseo de conocerlos era mucho mayor que una advertencia de "no hay que cambiar nada", por lo que Harry no se esforzaba demasiado por mantenerse alejado. Tampoco tenía contacto con sus amigos, ellos habían logrado comunicarse con él, quién sabe como, un par de veces a través del espejo de Sirius, pero no habían vuelto a hablar, ya que varias veces no era Harry quien tenía el espejo en el momento en el que sus caras aparecían en el espejo.

Sirius le sonrió con picardía. No hacía falta nadie más que el equipo para un entrenamiento, ya acudiría el público en el momento de humillar aplastantemente al rival de turno, Hufflepuff. Desde que llevaban en el equipo, Gryffindor no había perdido ni una vez la copa de las casas. El año anterior, sin embargo, habían tenido que luchar bastante para conseguir la victoria en el último partido, en el que gracias a la brutalidad de los cazadores del equipo contrario, varios jugadores de Gryffindor habían acabado en la arena, entre ellos Sirius, siendo imposible que terminara el partido debido a un fuerte dolor en el hombro.

-Siempre te gustó la lluvia – oyó Lily a sus espaldas. No fue necesario que se diera vuelta para saber a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Él se sentó a su lado, donde el agua de la lluvia no podía alcanzarlo. Ella no se giró; hizo como si nada pasara, como si ningún chico de pelo grasiento acabara de sentarse a su derecha – Me acuerdo, sí, que me contaste que te había regalado aquellas botas de agua y lo feliz que te hacían, aunque creo que nunca llegue a verl…

-Lily dio vuelta la cabeza violentamente para mirar a Severus Snape. Ella ya no toleraba su presencia, no podía creer como había cambiado aquel chico; ella había pasado de ser su única amiga en todo el colegio a ser una _sangre sucia_ más. Llevaba tiempo sin hablarle, de hecho, había decidido que nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra, pero hizo una excepción.

-Dejame en paz – gruñó retirando de nuevo la cara

-Me desperté temprano y salí a dar una vuelta… te vi por la ventana – comentó casualmente a la vez que señalaba una de las ventabas que daban al patio, desde la que la había observado un buen rato antes de animarse a bajar y hablar con ella. Lily jugaba a que Snape era invisible y que no estaba escuchando nada más que el murmurar del viento – Hace mucho que no hablamos, Lily.

-Claro, porque te dije que no volvieras a hablarme, Snape, ya no somos amigos – anunció ella tranquila, como si nada de aquello la afectara - por eso es que no volvimos a hablar, porque yo no quiero hablarte, ¿no te quedó claro? – la última frase sonó llena de rencor, aunque ella seguía sin mover la vista.

-No me hables como si fuera idiota – Lily contuvo una carcajada,¿a qué venía todo aquello?

-Lo pareces – dijo secamente. Snape se llenó de rabia. Se había disculpado millones de veces con Lily, pero ella no quería saber nada de él, y en parte tenía razón. Ahora, simplemente se dedicaba a rechazar su compañía cada vez que intentaba dirigirse a ella. La pelirroja nunca le había faltado el respeto como lo hacía ahora.

-Seguro preferirías que otro idiota estuviera en mi lugar, ¿cierto? – preguntó él lleno de rencor. Ella no le había hecho caso cuando le avisó las intenciones de James Potter, y sin embargo, parecía estar cada día más cercana a él _. Quizás sea ella la idiota_, pensó Snape para sí mismo.

¿Qué? – dijo ella, mirándolo de repente.

-Seguro que preferirías que hubiera sido Potter el que se había sentado a tu lado ahora – Lily se sorprendió por un segundo, luego aquel comentario le causó gracia.

-Eso no es algo que te importe, Snape – sabía que le dolía que lo llamara por su apellido, como a un enemigo.

-Eso es un sí, entonces – concluyó él

-Si, por supuesto que prefiero a James Potter antes que a tu estupidez – soltó ella sin meditarlo tan solo un segundo, luego se arrepintió un poco de haber dicho aquello, ya que no era cierto… ¿o lo era? – Así que dejame tranquila.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?- ¿Snape estaba amenazándola? - ¿Vas a llamar a tus nuevos amigos matones?

Todo aquello parecía una broma. De hecho, Lily rió, no pudo evitarlo, no sabía si aquello era una escena de celos o si Snape se había vuelto más anormal de lo que era desde la última vez que lo había visto. Volvió a reír, en ese mismo momento, se sintió como sabía que se sentía Sirius Black cada vez que se burlaba de alguien. Volvió a reír, esta vez para si misma.

-Mmm… no creo que me haga falta, ya te humillan todo lo que quieren siempre que se les da la gana… - Lily estaba burlándose descaradamente de él, aquello era algo nuevo para Snape. Ella se sentió extraña, no sabía si estaba defendiendo a James Potter, no podía creerlo - ¿Sabes? - dijo de repente, cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz - no puedo entender cómo fue que desperdicié tanto tiempo intentando defenderte, si hubiera sabido como eras desde un principio… ni siquiera te hubiera dejado acercarte ni un poco a mí, no, hubiera sido como si no existieras… creo que hubiera sido mejor.

Aquello le sentó a Snape como una puñalada. Había aceptado que se había portado de la peor forma que se puede portar un amigo, sabía que la había perdido, y como conocía a Lily, sabía que nunca más recuperaría su confianza, pero aquello le parecía increíble: Lily Evans parecía otra. Nunca antes había tolerado que los "Grandiosos merodeadores" se burlaran de él, y todavía menos, lo había… celebrado, si, parecía estar celebrando el egocentrismo de aquellos presumidos, autodeclarados reyes del colegio, con derecho a todo y sobre todos. Esa no era Lily Evans.

-Quizás sea mejor – argumentó en cuanto logró comprender lo que ella le decía – no pensé que fueras a pasar a ser parte de su selecto grupo –ironizó - Te felicito Evans, lograste ser igual que el resto.

Lily no se inmutó, sabía que había herido el vapuleado orgullo de Snape, y que éste, acto seguido, la dejaría sola desapareciendo como una sombra; y así lo hizo. A ella no le hizo falta girarse para saber que ya estaba sola, únicamente acompañada con el murmurar del viento.

Decidió que ya era hora de entrar al castillo, el incansable viento estaba dejándola helada. Pensó en una calentita taza de café y se alegró, no sabía que hora era pero esperaba que ya se estuviera sirviendo el desayuno. Al entrar al cálido comedor constató que así era, y bastante gente se juntaba ya a lo largo de las mesas. Buscó en la mesa de Gryffindor pero no encontró ni a Caroline ni a Susan, tampoco Harry estaba, ni rastro de ninguno. _ Seguirán durmiendo_, se dijo a sí misma. Localizó, sin embargo, a James Potter sentado solo, y casi instantáneamente, percibió a Snape en la mesa de Slytherin, con la mirada clavada en ella. Y no pudo evitarlo, no sabía bien por qué iba a hacer aquello, pero lo hizo.

Caminó y ocupó el lugar que solía ser de Remus Lipun, justo al lado de James, a pesar de que el final de la mesa estaba prácticamente vacío. Antes de que él tuviera tiempo a girar para ver quién era aquella persona que no era Lupin, ella lo saludó con un simple "hola", y estiró la mano para llenar una de las tazas con café caliente. Dio un trago y se quemó la lengua; notó como el caliente líquido recorría su cuerpo.

James percibió el perfume de Lily, un agradable olor frutal, característico de ella; era fuerte, como ella. La vió tomar café y tiritar debido al contraste de temperaturas. Ella no se giró a mirarlo.

-Buenos días – la saludó él enérgicamente. Aquello le resultaba extremadamente raro, pero no iba a quejarse, además, parecía rematar la noche que se le hizo corta, en la que en cada uno de sus sueños ella se había aparecido con su sonrisa llena de gracia. Ella le echó un breve vistazo y siguió tomando café – Que… raro – le comentó él honestamente. Ella posó su taza y lo miró con una cara tranquila.

-¿Raro? – preguntó ella. Seguía mirándolo, le sonría… ¿Le sonreía?¿Qué le había pasado a esa chica?

-Que te sientes conmigo – ella rió y asintió brevemente

- Ah, si… no sé – volvió a levantar la taza – estabas solo – Claro, era eso, no tenía con quien sentarse… aunque en realidad, Lily tenía amigos de todos los cursos, podría haberse decantado por cualquier otro que no fuera James (cosa que había ocurrido siempre, a excepción de esa gran mañana).

- Todos duermen…

- Menos nosotros, al parecer – acotó. Estaba comportándose de una forma demasiado amistosa con Potter, y sabía que se arrepentiría, pero desde la última vez que había hablado con Potter, él no la había incordiado, y encima, la había salvado de romperse todos los dientes debido a un inoportuno desmayo. Notó la ardiente mirada de Snape en su cara; sonrió.

- y… ¿ya estás bien? ¿No andarás desmayándote por el castillo sin que yo me entere, no? – bromeó él, la inusual situación lo había encontrado desprevenido, se sentía nervioso y desprotegido con ella. Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No, claro que no… nunca haría semejante cosa – rió. Se percató de que si quería podía intentar llevarse bien con él, hasta que de repente, él revolvió el pelo de su nuca con la mano, como de costumbre, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso para molestar a Snape, claro, en el fondo, Potter no hacía más que irritarla. Sabía que de un momento a otro, él soltaría una de sus grandes frases y ella querría pegarle, _rogó_ que no fuera así.

- ¿Ya me extrañabas, eh,Lily? – y allí estaba su gran frase – no hacen falta excusas para que te sientes conmigo. Remus tiene la mala costumbre de sentarse ahí, pero, si quisieras, podríamos erradicarla fácilmente – bromeó, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, si, extrañaba que te sintieras el rey de Hogwarts – ironizó ella – no te extrañaba – le aclaró con ojos serios – solo que, no sé, quise sentarme en este lugar – James sonrió satisfecho, pero se ahorró acotar nuevamente que no le hacían falta excusas - cuando no estás tirando gente al lado ni comportándote como un idiota, hasta pareces agradable - ¿Qué le pasaba aquella mañana? Sabía que se arrepentiría de cada una de las palabras que había cruzado con Snape y luego con Potter. Se planteó si realmente tendría que haberse levantado aquella mañana.

- Claro que soy agradable, solo que te empeñas en ver el lado negativo de mi gracia – ella no rió y maldijo el enorme amor propio de aquel chico. Ella solita se había metido ahí, quería que alguien viniera a interrumpir esa conversación. Y como si hubiera levantado la varita y hubiera pronunciado algún hechizo que lo atrajera , Sirius Black apareció luciendo una extrañada cara de dormido, y se sentó en frente de ellos. Sirius les dijo algo, una gracia que James consideró divertida pero que ella no escuchó, ya que, sin disimulo alguno se deslizó un par de lugares hacía la izquierda, para ponerse a hablar con un chico de quinto que apenas conocía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esa irracional conversación que estaba manteniendo tan solo unos segundos antes.

Bajó las escaleras acompañado por Remus Lupin, pero permitió que el licántropo se adelantara, fingiendo haber olvidado algo en la habitación. No tenía ganas de que Remus intentara buscarle una explicación a la cara de tristeza y fastidio con la que había amanecido Harry, y al parecer esa era la única intención de su futuro profesor. Así que subió las escaleras y buscó su bufanda, aunque no fuera a necesitarla ya que no pensaba salir fuera, y volvió a bajarla para encontrarse con dos parlanchinas ricas. Susan lo miró, Carol le sonrió.

Te vimos subir y te esperamos – comentó. Harry asintió con pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Los tres caminaron y salieron de la sala común sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Harry se empeñó en no hablar, por lo que se limitó a escuchar los comentarios que las amigas se hacían sobre un trabajo que aparentemente tenían que hacer y del que Harry no se había enterado.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? – inquirió Caroline de repente, y él fingió no entender.

-Si,¿por?

-No dijiste una sola palabra en todo el camino – explicó Susan. Ya estaban en el vestíbulo.

-Supongo que estaría distraído – rió. Ellas parecieron estar conformes con la respuesta, y Harry se pasó todo el desayuno asintiendo sistemáticamente cada poco.

Faltaba poco para navidad. El colegio comenzaba ya a estar adornado; Hagrid se había encargado como de costumbre de arrastrar desde el bosque todos aquellos árboles que decorarían el colegio durante los días de fiesta. El colegio brillaba, luces y guirnaldas, incluso las armaduras parecían tener luz propia. Debido a la alegría que reinaba en el colegio, Peeves se daba constantemente el placer de jugarle alguna que otra broma a cualquiera de los habitantes del colegio, los profesores se volvían locos intentando controlarlo. Incluso los fantasmas del castillo parecían estar más contentos que nunca y se dejaban ver más que durante el resto del año.

En navidad se celebraría un gran banquete, como era tradición, para todos aquellos alumnos que no se fueran a casa durante esas vacaciones. Como de costumbre, el colegio quedaría prácticamente vacío, y Harry sintió que podría respirar tranquilo, nada de disimular por unos días. Nadie le diría nada si lo veía vagando solo por los pasillos porque no tendría con quien estar. Quizás alguna persona aún no acostumbrada a su existencia, lo confundiría y lo llamaría con el nombre de James por los pasillos, pero él haría caso omiso al llamado.

Recordó que había recibido la invitación de Susan de pasar las navidades en su casa. Susan Shadowfax era parte de la familia Potter; de hecho ella y James eran primos segundos, aunque nunca había tenido demasiada relación hasta que entraron en el colegio. Era normal en las familias de magos que todas terminaran estando relacionadas con todas. Al parecer aquel año tocaba celebrarlo en su casa, porque lo que podía invitar a quien quisiera. James, por su parte, se había encargado de convencer a sus amigos para que asistieran, cosa que no fue para nada complicada. Harry en un principio había aceptado la invitación, aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Quizás le hubiera gustado ver a gente que en un futuro sería parte de su familia, aunque lejana, aunque sabía que tenía que intentar entrometerse lo menos posible, con su mera presencia en el colegio ya era bastante.

Los alumnos se encontraban oficialmente de vacaciones. Sin embargo, la vuelta a casa no estaba planeada hasta el domingo a la noche, faltaba tan solo un día. La gente parecía feliz por los pasillos, y Harry creyó que algo de ese espíritu festivo se le había contagiado. Durante el desayuno recordó que no había avisado que no asistiría a esa fiesta de navidad, por lo que aprovechó para decirlo en ese momento.

Susan lo miró con cara extrañada, y le preguntó que por qué había decidido no ir. Harry le dio por respuesta un leve encogimiento. Ella le explicó que no se preocupara, que podía llevar a cuantas personas quisiera, pero ese no era el problema para él. Luego ella se dio cuenta del problema de Harry con James, y volvió a explicarse con que él era invitado de ella y que no iba a pasar nada, James y compañía estarían demasiado ocupados rondando a las invitadas de la cena como para reparar en que debían molestarlo.

-No es eso – se defendió él. En parte era cierto, solo sentía que no tenía por qué acudir – Voy demasiado retrasado con los trabajos y todas estas cosas – argumentó – es mejor que me quede – la miró fijamente y ella pareció entenderlo, por lo que desistió del tema. Era verdad que Harry no había hecho ni un solo trabajo de las montañas que le mandaban cada semana, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, ya que tendría que desaparecer en algún momento. Pensó en hacerle una pequeña visita al director y preguntarle si había averiguado algo.

Buscó al director con la mirada pero no lo encontró desayunando con el resto de los profesores. Quizás tuviera suerte y se lo cruzaría de camino a su despacho. Y así fue. Se despidió tranquilamente y abandonó el comedor sin ningún tipo de apuro. Caminó hasta el segundo piso y buscó la gárgola que escondía el despacho del director. Había tenido suerte, encontró a Albus entrando a su despacho, lo llamó. Dumbledore lo miró con una cara especial, le preguntó que tal estaba.

-Me gustaría hablar – fue la respuesta de Harry. El director le dijo que podrían charlar tranquilamente en su despacho. La habitación se encontraba exactamente igual que la última vez que había entrado. Entró al despacho circular y se sentó en frente del sillón del director cuando este lo invitó a que tomara asiento.

Te escucho – inició el diálogo el director. Juntó los dedos de las manos y las apoyó sobre la mesa. Harry realmente no sabía bien que era lo que tenía que decir. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar que decir, y Dumbledore se tomé ese silencio como una invitación a las preguntas - ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros? - ¿Compañeros? No pensó que fuera a referirse a ellos con esa palabra. Harry dudó unsegundo.

-Bueno, estoy bastante bien con ellos, a veces me resulta complicado no decirles la verdad – se sinceró

-Te comprendo, no estás en una situación sencilla. Llegó a mis oídos que tuviste unos pequeños problemas con James Potter... – Harry levantó la vista. Creía que Lily no le había avisado a ningún profesor de la "caída" al lago, pero olvidó que Dumbledore podía enterarse de todo si quería.

-Si, no le caigo demasiado bien

-Y eso se debe a… - quiso saber el profesor .Harry se encogió de hombres.

-Piensa que me entrometo demasiado en sus cosas – meditó un segundo – no sé si teme que intente suplantarlo, o algo por el estilo – Harry se apresuró a cambiar de tema, no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso – yo quería saber si se sabe algo de cómo puedo volver – dijo Harry. El director no necesitó ni una palabra para expresarle que no había descubierto nada, de hecho, Harry dudaba de que hubiera intentado encontrar alguna respuesta.

Estoy trabajando en ello, Harry… paciencia – la voz de Albus sonaba calma, y ese era exactamente el estado que intentaba contagiarle al muchacho. El director no parecía tener ningún apuro por que Harry regresara a la época que le correspondía, y si se encontraba cómodo allí, no veía por qué él mismo habría de tenerlo.

-¿y qué se supone que debo hacer? – preguntó Harry un poco fastidiado. Dumbledore lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Nada. Aprovecha el tiempo – le recomendó – No hay nada más bonito que aprovechar el tiempo del que nunca dispondrás sino lo haces ahora – Harry no sabía si el profesor estaba tomándole el pelo. ¿Su recomendación era que aprovechara el tiempo? Eso era como pedirle un consejo a Sirius Black, era demasiado filosófico, demasiado de Albus Dumbledore. – Yo estoy intentando… Harry – llamó su atención – no estamos metidos en un asunto muy normal, es la primera vez que veo semejante situación.

-Hablé con mis amigos – Dumbledore no pareció entender que quiso decirle.

-Con tus amigos… del futuro – adivinó. Harry asintió. No se le había pasado por la cabeza contárselo al director, ya que él no había vuelto a hablar con el muchacho siquiera.

-Sí, no sé como lo hicieron… a través de los espejos conectados de Sirius y Remus… tampoco les pregunté demasiado, solo pudimos hablar un par de veces. Creo que fue el Dumbledore del futuro el que lo logró – Albus sonrió y asintió pero no dijo nada, parecía estar nadando entre ideas muy profundas, Harry creyó que ya no notaba su presencia en la sala. Pasaron unos minutos en el que el hombre no dijo nada, solo jugó con sus dedos, y cambió de posición varias veces.

Lo mejor – dijo de repente – será que yo me encargue de averiguar esto, no te preocupes por nada. Ahora estas de vacaciones, no pierdas el tiempo – La manía con el tiempo de Dumbledore estaba poniéndolo nervioso. Dumbledore le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, estaba invitándolo a que se fuera.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Hablar con el director no le había servido absolutamente de nada. Le pareció que se había comportado todavía de una forma más misteriosa de la que se comportaba normalmente, y eso le causó gracia, estaba seguro de que si no conseguía volver por si mismo, pasaría el resto de su vida viviendo allí, lo que sonaba bastante complicado y con poco sentido, comunicándose con sus amigos a través de un espejo que tenía que robar, escondiendo uno de los bienes más preciados de los merodeadores en un baúl debajo de su cama, y mintiendo sobre su nombre… aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Salió al pasillo y un cuadro lo asustó cantándole canciones navideñas. Aquella mañana nada tenía sentido al parecer. Lo que Haarry no sabía era que todo aquello estaba por cambiar, y que iba a cambiar drásticamente.


End file.
